<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My My, I Could Never Let You Go by Shinydiancie27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103102">My My, I Could Never Let You Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinydiancie27/pseuds/Shinydiancie27'>Shinydiancie27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levihan Mamma Mia! Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hange is Sasha's mom, Happy Ending, I Tried, Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), Mentioned Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pieck and Hange are cousins, some ships do not show up until later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinydiancie27/pseuds/Shinydiancie27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha Zoe just wants her dad to walk her down the aisle. There is only one problem: she doesn't know who her dad is! Sasha invites 3 men in hopes of finding out which one is her father. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p>(aka the Levihan Mamma Mia au I came up with one day, and some people on Tumblr wanted to see it happen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Levi/Hange Zoë, Marco Bott/Mina Carolina, Mike Zacharias/Hange Zoë, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Levihan Mamma Mia! Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha</p><p>You may recognize this from Tumblr. Yes this is the same person, but I use a different username lol. I hope you guys like it. A lot of people over on Tumblr like it so far. I mean't to post this earlier, but university is stressful. I will try to upload this weekly. (I posted it almost a week ago over on Tumblr, so expect a day or 2 here!)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning that starts it all...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Greece</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3 months before the wedding</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet night on the Greek island of Kalokairi. All of the residents were sound asleep except for one: Sasha Zoe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha was rowing her boat towards the nearby island of Skiathos with a mission. She felt many emotions go through her as she got closer to the island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt excited and very nervous at the same time. Sasha began to hum a song her mom sang to her as a child to help calm herself down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally makes it to the port and docks her boat before locating the mailbox. Sasha quietly hums to herself again as she makes her way to the yellow mailbox. The mailbox is the key to the answer to her ongoing question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a deep breath when she reaches the mailbox, gives herself a short pep talk, opens it, and looks over the letters one last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mike Zacharias” </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erwin Smith” </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Levi Ackerman” </span>
  <em>
    <span>drop</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha closes the mailbox and makes her way back to the dock and leaves Skiathos before anyone on the Kalokairi notices her absence. She sends a quick prayer for each letter to make it to its respectful destination on time and heads back to Kalokairi.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Together with their families </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sasha Zoe &amp; Niccolo Bottura</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Invite you to share in their happiness as they join hands in marriage </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>7:00 in the evening | July 28 20XX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agios Ioannis Kastri</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalokairi, 370 03</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greece</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner and dancing to follow</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Timeskip</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frankfurt, Germany</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3 days before the wedding</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi Ackerman rushed out of Cafe Kuchel when his shift ended and put his best employee, Eld, in charge while he was away. He met his butler/personal driver, Gunther, standing outside of his car before hastily throwing his things to the car and heading to Frankfurt Airport for his flight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Levi is typically a well kept and organized guy, but now was not the time to think about his appearance when his mind is full of Hange Zoe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Hange Zoe. The woman he consciously met when Levi booked a random flight to Greece to escape responsibilities back home. It was a bit selfish of him to do, but Levi was tired of everyone constantly breathing down his neck when he wanted some peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew of Kalokairi thanks to his cousin, Furlan, who took his wife, Isabel, there on vacation a few years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi met Hange while he was in Skiathos. She introduced herself first and Levi only gave her his first name. He didn’t want to reveal his last name to her yet. Hange told Levi how she wanted to go to Kalokairi because her cousin often visited the island. Levi. not wanting to give too much away, told Hange how he was on vacation to have some peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange suggested they explore the island together. Levi was surprised that she practically invited a total stranger to hang out with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Her vision must be really shitty’ he thought but agreed after seeing the cute look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got to know more about each other on the ferry, and they clicked really well. Hange would go on and on about her dreams, and Levi was there to listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi didn't show it, but he was interested in hearing Hange talk. He could listen to her for hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then when Levi knew he didn’t regret saying yes to her offer. He decided to take her to a few spots Furlan mentioned. One spot was a private beach on the island Furlan and Isabel accidentally found one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange and Levi spent 12 days together exploring the island and getting to know more about each other. Soon enough they both started to fall in love with one another.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi cannot forget the special night he spent with Hange. To him, it felt like a dream, and he never wanted to wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he had no choice but to when he saw Hange’s heartbroken face that day. Levi was ready to beg on his knees and ask for her forgiveness, but Hange practically kicked him out of the island. She threw his stuff out of her house and yelled about how she never wanted to see him again before slamming the door on his face. Hange left him no choice but to return home with his broken heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Levi looked out the window, he couldn’t stop thinking about the letter and why it took Hange so many years to finally reach out. Did she forgive him? Is she planning on humiliating him when they meet again? He felt like he deserved it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi started thinking about the mysterious Sasha Zoe. It’s obvious she is Hange’s kid, but who is the father? More importantly, where is he, so he can beat him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunther glanced up at the rearview mirror to find Levi glaring at everything passing by. What he didn’t see was Levi's determination to get his answer from Hange one way or another. First, he needs Gunther to drive faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speed up,” Levi says before going back to thinking about Hange again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom once told him to live his life with no regrets. The thing is, Levi only has one regret, and it was letting Hange Zoe walk out of his life that day.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>New York City (NYC), USA</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2 before the wedding</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin Smith held his suitcase in hand as he navigated his way through the JFK airport to get to his flight to Skiathos in Greece. He thought about Hange as he made it to the gate and sat down. They met when he visited Kalokairi after the suggestion made by his colleague, Dot Pixis. Apparently, Pixis bought him a 5-day pass to Kalokairi so Erwin can take a vacation from college and go to Greece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin had a feeling Pixis had an unsaid plan for him to see the beautiful women there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin quietly laughed to himself at the thought. Pixis wasn’t technically wrong when he said there were beautiful women in Kalokairi. It was where he met Hange while on his vacation. Erwin reminisces on how lost he was on the island and knew no Greek at all. It was then when Hange approached him with her yellow crop top and forest green palazzo pants. She asked if he was lost and offered to be his guide and translator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Erwin fell in love with her free-spirited personality and how her smile can attract anyone to look at her. He even got to spend the night with her on the fourth day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly, all good things had to go to an end, and Erwin had to return back to NYC. Erwin would never forget how devastated Hange looked when he announced his departure. He gives Hange his great grandfather’s emerald bolo tie on his last day in Kalokairi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this, Hange. I kept this bolo tie with me for luck. I hope this gives you luck and you can look at it to remember me.” Erwin kissed Hange one last time before heading to the ferry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he spent one whole day in his penthouse in NYC that Erwin realized he needed to see Hange again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin booked tickets to Skiathos that morning and was back on Skiathos the next morning. Erwin makes it to the port to find Hange on the island too. However, she was on a yacht with another guy and didn’t notice Erwin at all. He noticed her hug him, kiss his cheek, and give the mystery guy the same smile she used with him. It broke Erwin's heart and he thought she already forgot about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Little did he know that Hange kept the bolo tie in the pocket of the dress she was wearing for luck)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin thought he was lucky when she didn’t notice him. She didn't have to see his broken heart as he left the port to go back to NYC. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin sometimes wondered what would have happened had he left for Greece earlier. He was shocked when received the letter after so many years. The biggest mystery was being invited to a wedding, especially when he didn't personally know the bride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a feeling the bride was Hange’s daughter. The unanswered question was who is Sasha’s father? Was it the mystery guy he saw Hange with or another man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin sighed at the thought as he made his way through the gates and into the plane. He knows he may not get Hange’s heart again, but he hopes to at least see Hange’s smile one more time.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gothenburg, Sweden</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2 days before the wedding</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike Zacharias was texting his friend Gelgar before his flight to Skiathos. He planned on visiting his grandmother’s grave in Kalokairi after the mystery wedding he was invited to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found it strange that Hange invited him to a wedding when he doesn’t know the couple getting married. However, Mike noticed how Sasha had the same last name as Hange, so he decided to attend to investigate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope Hange has the answer.” Mike thought to himself </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike started to reminisce about Hange and how close she was to his grandma. It was almost 21 years ago when he visited his Kalokairi, and he remembered how his grandma couldn’t stop talking about a woman named Hange every time he called her. Mike decided to search for her the next time he visited Kalokairi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike was at Skiathos heading to his yacht while also thinking about Hange. He was too caught up thinking about her that he accidentally bumped into a woman and caused her to fall and drop a few things from the impact. He picked her up from the ground while the other women that were with her picked up the items she dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike apologized and introduced himself after they cleaned up their mess. Hange introduced herself and her friends Nanaba and Rico. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're the one helping Alexandra Zacharias, right?” Mike asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s me!” Hange replied happily “You must be her grandson Mike. Mrs. Sasha talks about you often!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike realized that his grandmother must trust Hange a lot to reveal her nickname from when she lived in Russia. If his grandma can trust Hange, then he should too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you carry everything to my yacht, and bring you back to Kalokairi as an apology for earlier” Mike insisted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect!” the three girls exclaim happily before following Mike to his yacht.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Mike also noted how Hange smelled like white musk and vanilla. Nanaba had a fruity smell, and Rico had a woody smell). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike couldn’t forget Hange's smile before she hugged him and kissed his cheek after they left the port. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they reached Kalokairi, Mike accompanied the girls to his grandma’s villa to help drop off her stuff. They ate dinner at the villa and the girls listened to his grandma tell embarrassing stories of Mike as a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Mike took the girls to a bar he used to frequent after giving his grandma’s caretaker instructions while they were out. The group spent most of the night at the bar while getting to know more about each other, sharing stories, and having fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the night, Mike walked the girls back to Hange’s house as they were exhausted for the day. Hange, who didn't look tired, didn't want to sleep just yet, so Mike invited Hange to his yacht to explore more of Kalokairi. They learned more about each other like why Hange was in Kalokairi and how she met his grandma. He also learned about her dreams of visiting other countries and discovering new flora and fauna. In turn, Mike told her about how his parents would visit the island every year for vacation, and his own stories about visiting other countries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do it.” Hange had told him “You look like a guy who would be free rather than staying indoors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange’s words had deeply moved Mike, and he started to fall for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange and Mike took nightly yacht trips for 3 days and spent the night together on the final day before Mike had to go back to Gothenburg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike remembers seeing Hange cry before he left. He didn’t want to leave, but his parents needed him back in Sweden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike hugged his grandma one last time (little did he know that she would pass away a few months later) and kissed Hange’s forehead before wishing her farewell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike visited Kalokairi once after his grandma died. He never saw Hange during the trip and didn't ask because everyone was busy grieving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike was sitting in his home in Sweden when he remembered his grandmother’s last words to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go out and explore the world, Mike. Write about your adventures and share them with everyone.” He also remembered Hange’s words the day they met and decided to become an adventurer/author. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike smiled to himself after remembering how he wouldn’t be where he is today without Hange. He only hopes that she has an explanation for the mysterious letter he got a few months ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike knew Sasha was Hange’s daughter the moment he saw her name. He thought it was sweet of Hange to name her after his late grandmother (he assumed she did). Although he may not be Hange’s husband, Mike wanted to at least meet Sasha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘She might have a similar personality to grandma’ Mike thought before he heard the announcement to start boarding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘First’ Mike thought as he stood up and grabbed his things to board 'I should thank Hange for everything’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeahhh I suck at endings (sorry!)</p><p>A few things about the fic: 1. no one is singing. I don't like throwing lyrics in a fic, so continue reading if you don't mind. 2. I will add an OC from AOT 2 Final Battle. Her role is minor, but she may have some focus in future chapters. It won't affect the story too much. It will help fix some holes</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @bluesylveon2 for additional bts about the fic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honey, Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasha tells Mikasa and Historia about her secret. Hange shows up (in overalls!). Levi, Erwin, and Mike meet for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha</p><p>NOW EDITED! This chapter and next will add some character background. I know the movie does not do this as much, but I am! This story will have some added/deleted scenes from the movie. I hope you like it though! Also, the characters are in their Season 4 looks. The 104 group will be same age too (19-20). Niccolo is 23. The adults:</p><p>Hange, Nanaba, Rico, and Mike - 43<br/>Levi - 45<br/>Erwin - 46<br/>Moblit - 40<br/>Pieck - 37<br/>Porco - 35</p><p>Yes, the adults are mostly in their 40′s, but look young. Let’s just go with it</p><p>Speaking of ages, IF YOU ARE ANIME ONLY I highly recommend not googling their looks to avoid spoilers. I will do my best to explain it (assuming the episode does not come out yet)</p><p>I will try to keep a weekly or week and a half update depending on school. </p><p>Now let’s move to the chapter where we meet a happy and engaged Sasha! 😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kalokairi, Greece</p><p>1 day before the wedding</p><p> </p><p>Two passengers walk out of the docked ferry. Mikasa - the tall one with short jet black hair and dark brown eyes - was grabbing the rest of her stuff while her friend Historia - the shorter one with long blonde hair and blue eyes - searched for Sasha. It didn’t take Historia long to find her. Sasha wasn’t hard to find. Despite her wearing her brown hair in a ponytail and wearing casual clothes; she was running towards them at full speed. Sasha also held a small book with her. </p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE FINALLY HERE!!!!” Sasha screamed as she ran towards her friends on the dock. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa Ackerman is half Japanese and half German. She originally lived in Rothenburg ob der Tauber in Germany but moved to Kalokairi after her parent’s death when she was a teenager. Mikasa’s parents dreamed of visiting the island one day when Mikasa was older. She used to sit on her mother’s lap as she told her about the island's beauty. After Mikasa’s parents died, her great aunt on her mother’s side reached out to her from Japan and provided Mikasa enough money to move to Kalokairi. Mikasa’s great aunt was unable to take care of Mikasa because of her old age, so Mikasa chose to live in Kalokairi to fulfill her parent’s dream. The only downside was that Mikasa lived alone. Her home is a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom home. It’s enough for a person, but Mikasa felt alone without her parents. It was where she met Eren Jaeger's family. Eren’s mom, Carla, often invited Mikasa to eat so she wouldn’t get lonely. Eren gave Mikasa a red scarf as she was leaving the Jaeger household. He claimed it was a gift, so she didn’t feel lonely. Mikasa, touched by the gift, started visiting the Jaeger family more, and she even met Eren’s friend, Armin. The Jaeger home became Mikasa’s second home, and Mikasa was not alone anymore. It changed after Historia moved the island. </p><p> </p><p>Historia Reiss came from Munich and ran to Kalokairi to get away from her family. She felt confined in her home when all she wanted was freedom. She had also learned the ugly truth behind her family name a week after moving in with her father, Rod Reiss. Her uncle, Uri, was the CEO of the Fritz company, a conglomerate in Germany with other branches across Europe. The company also did some shady business orchestrated by Rod, but it was hidden from the public. The only plus for Historia staying home was seeing sister, Freida, more often. </p><p> </p><p>The only downside of running away to another country was not knowing the language. Historia was walking around the island when she accidentally bumped into Mikasa. Mikasa noticed how lost Historia looked, so she invited her into her home. Historia spills her entire life story (including her real name) to Mikasa the moment Mikasa sat down in the chair in front of her to eat dinner. Historia was horrified after she finished her story. She just told her story to a stranger who is most likely going to kick her out. Historia flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Mikasa looking down at her with a smile. Mikasa understands what it is like to be alone, so she invites Historia to stay in her home. The girls eventually lived together as roommates until they had to leave for modeling careers. Mikasa and Historia have even walked in Milan Fashion Week. </p><p> </p><p>The home is still under Mikasa’s name (originally it was under her great aunt, but it went to Mikasa after her passing). The girls (and everyone in their friend group), use it when they stay on the island. The current inhabitants are Hanami and Mina since they were the first to arrive. Mikasa, Annie, Hitch, and Historia are the only girls from the group staying at the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>Historia also started going by her real name after an incident with the company. Rod went to prison and Freida became the new CEO. She and Freida keep in touch often via mail to make up for the lost time and update each other of their lives. Historia told Freida about her freinds, her new maternal figure (Hange), and her girlfriend, Ymir.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha met Mikasa and Historia on the island in high school. Mikasa was with her friends, Eren and Armin when Sasha met her. They were often paired up for projects and events that their friendship happened naturally over time. Sasha met Historia when she gave her some bread after Sasha was caught eating in class. Mr. Shadis, their teacher, is really a strict man. He made Sasha run laps around the whole school as punishment. Sasha wouldn’t stop thanking Historia after that. </p><p> </p><p>“SASHA!!!!!!” Historia shoved her stuff towards Mikasa and began running towards Sasha. </p><p> </p><p>“MIKASAAAAA!!!! HISTORIA!!!!!!!!!” Sasha continued yelling before glomping Historia. Luckily Historia caught herself without falling into the water.</p><p> </p><p>“And where is my hug?” Sasha heard behind Historia before looking up to see Mikasa smirking at her. Sasha opened one arm out to initiate a group hug.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa briefly put both her’s and Historia’s stuff down and joined in on the hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, it’s been so long! I missed you both so much!” Sasha complained dramatically as she let go of the girls. Mikasa and Historia grab their things and start heading towards the beach with Sasha. </p><p>Sasha looked at the group and noticed someone was missing.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Ymir not coming, Historia?” Sasha asked while tilting her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Historia says sadly, thinking about her girlfriend as she looks down as she walks. “She has caught up with work lately and won’t be able to attend your wedding.” Historia looked up and smiled “She wanted me to tell you congrats on your engagement though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we would have been here earlier, but someone” Mikasa glared at Historia “insisted on being fashionably late” Mikasa grumbled. She gave air quotes on the words fashionably late with her free hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Well are we?” Historia giggled. She waved her hand innocently while ignoring Mikasa’s last statement </p><p> </p><p>“No” Sasha laughed “Aunt Nanaba and Aunt Rico will be here later on today, and Aunt Pieck will be here tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Aunt Pieck is Sasha’s only known family member from her mom’s side. </p><p> </p><p>(Sasha also heard about a grandmother, but her mom never talks about her)</p><p> </p><p>According to Hange, Pieck is Hange’s younger cousin. Hange’s mom and Pieck’s mom are sisters, but they weren’t that close. Hange’s mom was more focused on her singing career, and Pieck’s mom wanted to focus on her daughter. As a result, Hange would often visit Pieck’s house in Santorini. Pieck would tell her stories about Kalokairi during one of Hange’s visits. Pieck’s stories of Kalokairi sparked Hange’s interest in the island. Pieck is currently a photographer who lives in Portugal after marrying Porco Galliard. She met Porco after a photoshoot in Spain. </p><p> </p><p>Porco is a veteran from Portugal. His brother, Marcel, is also a veteran and he was in the same unit as Porco. Both brothers began traveling around Europe after finishing their service before settling down. One day, the brothers were in Valencia, Spain after hearing of the La Tomatina Festival in Bunol. Porco met Pieck during the festival after she threw a squashed tomato straight at his face. Porco had to face her alone (Marcel was somewhere deep in the crowd) and decided to get back at her. It was a battle between speed (Porco) and stamina (Pieck, Porco had no idea how Pieck didn't get tired). According to Aunt Pieck, it was like the others in the crowd didn’t matter to them. It was her vs Porco. The two got to learn more about each other after the festival ended, and they exchanged numbers. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha has not seen her Aunt Pieck since her high school graduation. Her aunt had moved to left Greece after marrying Porco, so her visits were less frequent. Nevertheless, Sasha enjoyed looking at the postcard and photos her aunt sends every year. Seeing her aunt and uncle’s happy faces puts a smile on Sasha’s face. She wishes her mom had a similar experience. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew we should’ve waited longer,” Historia complained to Mikasa and threw her arms up for dramatic effect.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah me too,” Mikasa says sarcastically and rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of guests, are the other girls here already?” Historia asks Sasha and looks around the beach expecting the others to magically appear before them.</p><p> </p><p>“The other girls are here,” Sasha replies “Mina is hanging out with Marco, Hitch is dragging Marlowe around the island, Annie is on a date with Armin, and Hanami is probably trying not to kill Jean. She has been here longer and is working together with Jean on the wedding”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope that your wedding does not end in disaster,” Mikasa says with a hint of worry in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Their friend, Hanami Richter, is Sasha’s maid of honor. She was born in Greece after her parents moved from Cambridge. She is both Japanese and German like Mikasa, but looks more European. Hanami has short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes,  and wears glasses. She looks like she could be Sasha’s long lost sister. (The girls switched places once, but Hange figured out ‘Sasha’ was not Sasha. Luckily Hange didn’t get mad, but she was impressed). Hanami is currently attending the Vienna University of Economics and Business to study Business and Economics.</p><p> </p><p>Hanami is a sweet but oblivious girl they had all met in high school. She is known for making rash decisions, and it worried them. Jean usually reprimands her for being rash, and Hanami would fight back verbally. She and Jean used to not get along before, but their friendship has improved over the years. Nowadays, the both of them just like messing with one another. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Historia exclaimed in an attempt to change the subject “Show us your ring!”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha laughed before stopping their walk to extend her left hand. She showed Historia the beautiful ring on her ring finger. The ring consisted of a 2-carat diamond glistened from the sunlight. The ring was not too over the top. It was a white gold ring with a diamond placed in the center surrounded by smaller diamonds to form a halo. </p><p> </p><p>Historia let out a whistle “Niccolo did really well! Let me take a picture and send this to Ymir. She was expecting a big diamond”</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo is a young chef with wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Niccolo dreams of working as an executive chef after traveling the world. However, no one appreciated his cooking despite working in a famous restaurant. Sasha met him when she and her girl friends went on a summer trip to Italy. During the trip, the group decided to eat dinner at a well-known restaurant in Rome. Everyone, especially Sasha, was enjoying their meal until Sasha started eating her lobster. The girls will never forget how Sasha couldn’t stop complimenting the lobster that she wanted to meet the chef who made it. Niccolo was shocked when his co-worker mentioned what was going on outside the kitchen. Someone was actually appreciating his cooking and he moved them to tears! Niccolo had no choice but to agree. He wanted to meet this person. Surprisingly to the girls, the restaurant let her meet the chef, but only after closing time. Sasha was in tears as she hugged Niccolo, and Niccolo was shocked to see how his food affected her. (Niccolo never told Sasha, but it was love at first sight for him). They met again months later when Jean invited Niccolo over to Kalokairi to surprise Sasha. Sasha and Niccolo eventually started dating, and Niccolo proposed to her after 2 years of dating.</p><p> </p><p>As Historia took some pics on her phone, Mikasa remembered what Sasha mentioned in their group chat before they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Sasha, what’s the big news you mentioned a few days ago?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” Sasha exclaimed and covered her mouth with her unoccupied hand “I want you guys to guess before the big reveal.”</p><p> </p><p>Historia was pocketing her phone and let Sasha drop her hand back to the side. Historia let out a gasp. She put one hand on Sasha’s shoulder and the other on her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“You're pregnant?!?!?!” Historia yelled</p><p> </p><p>“No no no! You're wrong Historia.” Sasha laughed and held up both of her hands in front of her body</p><p> </p><p>(Historia was relieved. Mikasa considered Niccolo lucky because won’t be sporting a black eye on his wedding day. She didn’t say that out loud)</p><p> </p><p>“So what is it then Sasha?” Mikasa after the girls started walking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Weeeellllllll. I invited my dad to my wedding!” Sasha screams with glee</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” “You finally found him” Mikasa and Historia shouted at the same time and looked at Sasha</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” Sasha replied before sitting down on a rock down the beach with the girls. Their spot at least gave them some privacy to talk.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Sasha’s happy expression turned serious. “You also cannot tell anyone what I'm about to say. You have to promise me that and do the salute to it too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma'am. We promise” Mikasa and Historia said before facing Sasha and doing their salute. They put both of their hands in a fist. They placed their right fist over their heart and their left fist behind their backs. It was the secret salute their friend group came up with in high school. Mikasa and Historia sat down on some rocks across from Sasha after they did the salute.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what my mom says when I ask about my father. It was a summer romance, and he was gone before she realized she was pregnant with me. I would accept it and never ask more questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Historia put a hand on Sasha’s shoulder and gave her an empathetic smile. She understood where Sasha is coming from. Historia didn’t know much about her family as a child since she grew up with only her mom. She met them after her first year in high school, but it was not a pleasant experience, and she would rather choose to forget it (except for Freida). </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa also gave Sasha a smile before motioning with her hand to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha smiled at both of her friends. “Well guess what Hanami and I found while looking through the attic for wedding decorations,” Sasha says before pulling out a leather journal. It was a brown journal that looked worn and had a leather strap to seal the book closed. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that-?” Mikasa asked</p><p> </p><p>“No way-” Historia began</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Sasha squealed “It is my mom’s old diary she kept while she was pregnant with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha set the diary on her lap and opened it to one of the bookmarked pages. She began to read a journal entry. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> July 17 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What a night! Levi took me to a secluded beach here on the island. We danced on the beach. We kissed on the beach and- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dot dot dot,” Sasha said</p><p> </p><p>“Dot dot dot?” Mikasa asked with a perplexed look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Historia asked Sasha confused</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows?” Sasha replied with a shrug “It’s from the olden times. They had weird terminology back then. Now let me continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha stood up abruptly and walked off from Mikasa and Historia. The girls quickly grabbed their things as they stood up and followed Sasha.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi is such an amazing guy! Yeah, he may be short, is always scowling, has a funny way to drink tea, and tells poop jokes, but he is such a sweetheart. He never shows it to others, but only me. Me! I get dizzy looking at his charm and going on new adventures with him. Is he some sort of a love machine? He's practically everything I want in a guy! I really think he's the one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your mom sounds like she’s really in love with this Levi guy.” Mikasa comments (she also starts questioning Hange’s tastes in men. A guy who scowls and tells poop jokes? That baffled Mikasa.)</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s cute,” Historia says with hearts in her eyes and turns to Sasha “Is Levi your father?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh but wait” Sasha stops walking on a cliff that overlooks the sea. She gestures to Mikasa and Historia to sit down before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All this time Levi tells me he loves me, but I’m doubting that now. He’s been hiding things from me, and I found out about it this morning. He suddenly announced that he was engaged, and had to leave to get married.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How dare he?! I was too blinded by anger to think rationally. I packed Levi’s stuff, dragged Levi out of my house, and threw his stuff (and Levi) to the nearest ferry while demanding him to leave. I didn’t want to see him again, and I didn’t want him to see how heartbroken I was.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. Poor Hange” Historia says sadly. Mikasa didn’t say anything, but she scowled instead. </p><p> </p><p>“The plot thickens,” Sasha says and continues reading</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I texted Nanaba and Rico to do some snooping for me since the internet can be weak here on the island. I gave them the information I knew about Levi and let them do the rest. Rico managed to find some things about Levi. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How dare he? He lied to me this whole time about his last name, how he is the heir of Ackerman Bank, and possibly his love for me? No wonder he was acting mysterious when we first met. I just want to- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasha stops abruptly. She looked at the page again to be sure she was reading it right. The page had her mother’s writing, but there were some scribbles and small crinkles. Sasha knew right away that her mother must have cried while writing the entry.</p><p> </p><p>“There are multiple tear marks and some scribbles here” Sasha comments with a solemn expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Historia and Mikasa looked at Sasha with sorrow. It seemed as if her mom went through a lot before she was born.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence until Historia spoke up in an attempt to lighten up the mood. </p><p> </p><p>“At least your mom didn’t damage the diary, or we wouldn’t have any clue who your father is. Remember that time Eren and Connie accidentally knocked over that old vase at the hotel?”</p><p> </p><p>All 3 girls shivered at the memory</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least the journal didn’t meet your mom’s wrath. We got lucky there.” Mikasa says with a small smile on her face</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Sasha laughed. It’s rare for her mom to get angry. She has only seen her mother really angry once, and it was after the incident. Luckily, her mom never got mad at her. She showered her with love and affection instead. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha turned the page to another bookmarked section and looked to her friends sitting nearby. Historia looked as if she was in deep thought. Her arm was propped up on her knee and she rested her head on her fist. </p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind Historia?” Sasha asked</p><p> </p><p>Historia perked up at Sasha’s question. She then glanced at Mikasa and then the journal. Historia looked at Sasha.</p><p> </p><p>“You said Levi’s last name is Ackerman, right? What if Mikasa is related to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Historia gasped and turned to Mikasa with a gleeful look on her face “You and Sasha could be related! Wouldn’t that be fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would rather not be related to Mr. Poop Jokes. He hurt Hange and he sounds like an asshole.” Mikasa scoffed and dismissed the idea. It would be nice to be related to Sasha, but not through Levi. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Sasha laughed when Historia’s smile turned into a pout. She and Mikasa are really close friends. It would be nice to at least have one of her friends be blood-related to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait until you hear this,” Sasha says before standing up and walking away from their spot on the beach. She started heading towards the stairs along a cliff while reading at the same time. Mikasa and Historia stood up and followed her. They don’t want to miss the rest of the story if they let Sasha walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them sweatdropped as they ran towards Sasha</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand why she needs to walk off from us. I get that she needs to guide us to the hotel, but couldn’t we have heard the story all in one sitting?” Historia says to Mikasa</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa shrugs before jogging (and dragging Historia behind her) to catch up to Sasha. Luckily Mikasa is still athletic from high school, so it didn't take her long to catch up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> August 4 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I met Erwin Smith - a tall man with blond hair, blue eyes, and the biggest eyebrows I’ve ever seen. He looks like the star of the latest superhero movie - out of the blue when I was walking around town. He looked lost, so I offered to show him around the island. He’s such a sweet and understanding guy. Although I’m still obsessed with Levi, one thing led to another and- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dot. Dot. Dot” Sasha says laughing</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa and Historia gasped as the girls made it towards the entrance of Hange’s hotel (aka Sasha’s home)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> August 11 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mike Zacharias - a tall man with blonde hair, light green eyes, and has a tendency to sniff people - took me to his yacht for our nightly yacht ride. We spent the night gazing at the stars and telling stories.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girls climbed up the steps towards the hotel. Once they made it to the top, Sasha stopped and turned around to face Mikasa and Historia before finishing up her story. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mike is so wild and such a funny guy. One thing led to another and- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dot! Dot! Dot!” Sasha and Historia squealed at the same time. Mikasa watched her friends excitement with a smile on her face</p><p> </p><p>A door opens behind the girls. Hange Zoe comes in with her full glory wearing her signature white shirt with overalls while carrying a broom. She sets it off towards a nearby wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Here come the bridesmaids” Hange sang with her arms open for a hug</p><p> </p><p>“Hange!” Mikasa and Historia say with excitement and run to get a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Hange. Sasha quickly hides the diary behind her back. She is thankful that her mom was focused on her friends instead of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you! You’re both so beautiful and you need to start growing” Hange ruffled their hair and laughed</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you’re having fun” Hange smiled and gave them the proud look only a mother would give towards her children</p><p> </p><p>“I used to have fun” she added with some reminiscence in her voice. She thought of the 3 men who impacted her life as she turned around to pick up her broom. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we know.” Historia giggles before Mikasa discreetly elbowed her to tell her to shut up.</p><p> </p><p>Hange looked at the girls suspiciously and Sasha smiled before motioning to her friends that they needed to go. Hange shrugged before going back to the door she came from, leaving Sasha and the others alone.</p><p> </p><p>The girls let out a sigh of relief before heading to Sasha’s room. Hopefully, no one else runs into them or it would raise suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha walked towards her bed and sat down once they made it to her room. Mikasa and Historia set their stuff off to the side and stood in front of Sasha.</p><p> </p><p>“So, who is your dad? Levi, Erwin, or Mike?” Mikasa asked</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!” Sasha exclaims </p><p> </p><p>“But which one did you invite?” Historia asked</p><p> </p><p>Sasha didn’t answer and stayed silent. Historia and Mikasa picked up on her silence and immediately knew</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. My. God.” they said while simultaneously stepping back and sitting down on a nearby chest</p><p> </p><p>Sasha squealed as she stood up. A big smile grew on her face </p><p> </p><p>“Do they know?” Historia asked</p><p> </p><p>“Well, would you write to a total stranger ‘Will you come to my wedding? You might be my father?’ No! They think mom sent the invites and no surprise with what’s in here-” </p><p>Sasha picks up the diary from her bed</p><p> </p><p>“They said yes!” Sasha squealed causing Historia and Mikasa to jump up with glee</p><p> </p><p>The girls proceed to have an impromptu dance party in Sasha’s room to celebrate. They danced around for a bit but stopped after Sasha decided to head out to her balcony with her mom’s diary. Mikasa and Historia stayed behind and sat down on Sasha’s bed. They wanted to give her space to think about everything so far.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve heard so much about them, and I want to know more about them too,” Sasha says softly to herself. She glances down at the diary and smiles “Once I do, I can know how much they mean to me.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Skiathos, Greece</p><p>1 day before the wedding</p><p> </p><p>Two taxis were heading to the Skiathos port. Both taxis were trying to reach the ferry before it left for Kalokairi. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin sat calm and composed with his business suit, but he was nervous on the inside. How would Hange react to his sudden appearance? What would she say? Is she still with the other man? He can feel the timer to the meeting counting down in his head. “If only the taxi went a bit faster,” Erwin thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, in another taxi, sat Levi. He was starting to get impatient. Levi cursed his luck before putting his pocket watch back in his shirt pocket. He would have been on Kalokairi a lot earlier if the 1 stop of the flight didn’t take too long. Levi leaned forward to tell the driver to speed up, but it seemed as if the ride to the port was too slow (in Levi’s opinion). </p><p> </p><p>As Levi sat back, he dug into the pocket of his slacks for a small blue pouch. He untied the knot and dumped whatever was inside the pouch onto his palm. A simple yellow gold ring with a diamond fell out. Levi bought that ring weeks after coming back from Kalokairi and settling his family drama. It was kind of a dumb purchase if Levi thought really hard into it. He broke Hange’s heart and she kicked him out. It’s simple, really. Hange would not say yes if he had returned to Kalokairi and proposed to her. </p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Levi thought yellow gold would look good on Hange’s skin because it reminded him of the yellow shirt she wore when they met. He only kept it because of the memories they had, and Levi will always treasure it. Levi puts the ring back in the pouch and pockets it. He doesn’t see himself opening it again if Hange decides to kick him out for a second time. </p><p> </p><p>Both taxis make it to the port, and both Levi and Erwin run towards the ferry only to see it leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it!” Levi yells</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Erwin calmly says next to him</p><p> </p><p>Levi looks up to find a tall man with blond hair and the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen, He didn’t notice Erwin’s presence until he spoke. Levi looked at him. He internally prayed to himself that he would make it to the wedding on time and see Hange. </p><p> </p><p>“When is the next ferry leaving?” Levi asks Erwin. Levi didn’t know much Greek since Hange was the one who helped him before. He hoped the blonde stranger at least knew something</p><p> </p><p>Erwin walks towards the nearest sign and reads it using basic Greek he learned years prior </p><p> </p><p>“Monday,” Erwin says dejectedly and Levi groans in frustration</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” they hear from the sea and turn their heads</p><p> </p><p>They both see a tall, blond-haired man with a mustache and a beard waving to them from a yacht. There was another man with him who looked like he was doing last-minute preparations before sailing. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you heading to Kalokairi?” the man asks Levi and Erwin</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know?” Levi yells. The man is a good distance away from him after all.</p><p> </p><p>The man laughs “I could practically smell the desperation off of you”  Erwin’s face turns red from embarrassment. Levi scowled</p><p> </p><p>“You can come with me. The name’s Mike Zacharias by the way. That man over there” He points to a guy with brown hair styled in a pompadour “That’s Gelgar. He’s been taking care of my yacht since I was away. He can help bring us to the island.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Erwin spoke up. “My name is Erwin Smith. He then raised a hand and gestured to Levi </p><p> </p><p>“This is-”</p><p> </p><p>“Levi Ackerman” Levi finishes for Erwin. Levi revealed his last name to them unlike when he first met Hange. Luckily both men didn’t make any connections between him and his family business.</p><p> </p><p>Mike turned to Erwin “Well then, Erwin.” He turned to Levi “and Levi. You better hurry up and board the yacht soon. We are heading to Kalokairi once you are settled.” Mike said and walked off to check on everything with Gelgar</p><p> </p><p>Levi sighed. He had no choice. He might as well go with Erwin and Mike since Mike is his only hope of reaching Kalokairi on time. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Erwin recognized Mike after many years. He had some physical differences but didn’t look much different overall. Erwin knew that Mike was the man Hange was with when he came back to see her. </p><p> </p><p>There is only one question that kept playing in Erwin’s head. Is Mike still with Hange?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish<br/>References/Notes:</p><p>1. Obviously the salute used in the military<br/>2. Sasha having the girls salute is a nod to OVA 2 where she makes Reiner do it<br/>3. Some inspiration from both Mikasa and Historia’s backstories<br/>4. Hanami is my OC from AOT 2 FB (I posted what she looks like on my Tumblr bluesylveon2)<br/>5. I added more characters because I want Sasha to have more friends in her bridal party<br/>6. Sasha and Niccolo’s first meeting is from the recent episode<br/>7.Levi being the heir of Ackerman Bank is based on list I found of big businesses in Germany. Two were based in Frankfurt and were only banking, hence the name<br/>8. But Levi owns a cafe in the Prologue? Will be explained later<br/>9. I decided for Porco to be Portuguese because Porco means pig in Portugese<br/>10, I’ve heard of La Tomatina and it looks like fun<br/>11. I base the character nationalities on names/some reddit posts. I saw one where Pieck was Greek so I added that to her character<br/>12. I picked Santorini because it’s a city I want to visit one day. Also Sootopolis (from Pokemon) is based off of there<br/>13. Hange’s diary is the same journal as the one seen in AOT (Ilse’s notebook and AOT 2 FB)<br/>14. The ‘Erwin from a superhero movie’ is because of Chris Evans<br/>15. Hange is canonically the scariest when mad. I tried to portray this with Levi’s backstory and the vase incident<br/>16. I added the ring scene with Levi for future purpose</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @bluesylveon2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasha's other friends have arrived! Niccolo also appears, but his presence raises a question in Mikasa's mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentine's Day! This chapter focuses more on Sasha's friends (more of a Galentine's tbh). I did add some scenes from the movie, but you'll find it towards the end. This is the last chapter where I go deep into everyone's backstory. Future chapters would briefly touch on it, but I won't go into too much details. Please note that I have only had 1 bf and the relationship was short, so my knowledge on love is purely based on fanfic and the media. </p><p>Speaking of looks, the dresses are the same as the movie. I usually don't add clothing descriptions unless it is necessary. I find it so random to write although you need it to build a scene 😅</p><p>Hanami's looks are here: https://bluesylveon2.tumblr.com/post/642594536898641920/im-adding-this-to-clarify-what-hanami-the-oc-i  (I have no idea how to embed a link 😭)</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sasha, who else knows about your fathers coming to your wedding?” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha turned to her left to face Historia. Sasha, Mikasa, and Historia were laying on Sasha’s bed waiting for the rest of the bridal party to arrive with their dresses. Sasha was in the middle, Mikasa was on her right, and Historia was on her left. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just the girls in the group. I didn’t tell any of the guys.” Sasha replies</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa sat up from Sasha’s right. She looks at Sasha and raises an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you at least tell Niccolo?” Mikasa asks</p><p> </p><p>Sasha paused for a long time before letting out a quiet no. She knew she should tell her fiance, but she wanted all of it to be a surprise for everyone at the wedding (minus the people who already knew). She could tell by looking at Mikasa’s face that she was ready to start interrogating her. Luckily, Sasha was saved by someone knocking and opening the door to her room. </p><p> </p><p>“Knock knock” their friend, Hitch, enters Sasha’s room followed by the rest of the bridal party: Annie, Hanami, and Mina. All three girls were carrying dress bags (minus Sasha’s wedding dress because she got it yesterday) for the wedding. Mikasa and Historia stood up from the bed to help set the dresses down on Sasha’s bed. They proceeded to hug all of their friends after they finished.  </p><p> </p><p>Sasha met Annie and Hitch while in high school. Both girls were friends before joining the group (although it initially looked one-sided. Annie wasn’t good at expressing her feelings yet). </p><p> </p><p>Annie Leonhart is Sasha’s Russian friend with blonde hair and ice-blue eyes and loves eating sweets. She dreams of becoming a patissier one day but did not pursue it because of her father. Her father wanted Annie to learn MMA and go pro. Annie’s dad sent Annie to Greece to learn pankration (a form of MMA), but Annie ran off to Kalokairi instead. She never contacted her father, and both had a falling out. Annie was found by Hitch’s parents who let her live in their home. Both girls grew close, and Hitch was the one who encouraged Annie to contact her father after years of silence. Annie eventually forgives her father after he apologizes for everything. Now Annie can pursue her dreams and stay in Kalokairi with Hitch’s parent’s permission. Now Annie attends L’Ecole Ducasse in France to be a patissier and is currently dating Armin Arlet. </p><p> </p><p>Hitch Dreyse was born in Kalokairi after her parents moved from the Netherlands. Hitch has an easygoing personality and loves teasing her friends, especially Annie. She is also Annie’s first friend as she was the one who was determined to be Annie’s friend after Annie moved to Kalokairi. Hitch also had several admirers in high school, one of them being her current boyfriend, Marlow. Marlow has always had a crush on Hitch for a long time, and they started dating after Marlow finished his first semester at King’s College in London. Marlow would tell Hitch his dreams of working as a politician and Hitch is always his number 1 supporter despite not telling him that explicitly. Hitch attends AAS College for Fashion Product and Promotion (she asks Historia to model for her when possible). Sasha remembers when Hitch’s visits, she would catch Hitch looking out the window as if expecting Marlow to appear. Hitch realized how much she missed Marlow because she cares for him deeply. Hitch knew she needed to tell him her feelings the day his ferry arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Hitch walks up to Sasha laying in her bed “Look who I found after my trip with Marlo?” She then turned to the rest of the girls who were hugging Mikasa and Historia. It has been years since they have seen one another. All of the girls (minus Sasha) decided to go their separate ways after graduating high school. Hitch was the only one who stayed within the country. She would visit Sasha every now and then during her free time. Sasha decided to stay in Kalokairi to take care of her mom. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha’s friend group started out with her, Connie (who moved to Kalokairi from Wales), and Marco. Jean joined the group because Marco is his best friend. Jean moved to Kalokairi with Marco and his parents from France. Jean and Marco now own their own house they currently use for visits. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin (who is orphaned and lives with Eren) joined next because Mikasa started hanging out with Sasha after Sasha constantly begged Mikasa to help her study. Eren and Armin followed Mikasa naturally. Annie joined next, followed by Hitch and Marlow after Sasha invited Annie to eat some sweets together at the hotel. Hitch was surprised Annie started making more friends, and Marlow followed because of his crush on Hitch. Hanami joined the group because she helped Sasha out in school. Hanami also covers for her in many situations (any situations involving food and sneaking). Niccolo joined the group after their first meeting and when he surprised Sasha in Kalokairi. He also grew close to Jean and Connie before visiting, and they came up with the idea. Mina is the recent friend to join the group. Marco went to Brown University in America to study education. Marco met Mina one day on campus, and the two often had classes together. The two eventually begin dating, and Marco often brings Mina on his visits to Kalokairi to meet his friends and go sightseeing.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha looks at the group near the door. She was curious how Hitch convinced Annie to come since she should be on her date with Armin. </p><p> </p><p>“I was having a nice date with Armin until Hitch” Annie glares at Hitch “decided to end it and dragged me here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hitch laughs and waves a hand in the air “I told you this morning we were meeting with the others at 10. It was 9:50 when I came by, and you were still eating breakfast with Armin. You left the hotel at 8:30. No one takes an hour and twenty minutes to eat breakfast.” Hitch turns to Annie with a mischievous smile on her face “Besides, Armin is not alone, and he’s very understanding with me stealing you. He has Marlow, and I’m sure they are preparing for the wedding as we speak.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha turns to Mina and Hanami wanting to hear their explanations. Hanami spoke first “I left Jean so he could work on his Best Man duties. I ran into Mina and Marco on my way to the dress shop. Marco insisted for her to help me, and we ran into Hitch who already had Annie.” Sasha turns to Hitch and Annie. Annie was trying to defend herself while Hitch was laughing at Annie’s embarrassed face. Armin and Annie must have gone sightseeing or something and lost track of time. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways” Hanami interrupts the two while Mina goes to Annie and holds her arm for Hitch’s safety. “We need to try on our dresses, and I already got them altered. I want to see if I need to make any more last-minute changes before the wedding.” She then walked over to the bag with her name on it and motioned for the others (minus Sasha) to follow and get changed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so excited about the wedding! I really like the color of the dresses you picked Sasha” Mina says as Sasha helps her with her dress. She turns to Sasha and gives her a sweet smile. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha was glad to have someone like Mina in her friend group. She’s going to have to thank Marco for encouraging Mina to join later. </p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Hitch says as she puts on her dress “the guys haven’t seen what we look like either. We are going to blow them away for sure” Hitch tossed her hair a bit for an effect and laughed. She turned to Annie with another mischievous smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Armin would be <em> over the moon </em> after seeing you in your dress, Annie. You could accidentally spill some wine on your dress, and Armin would still think you’re beautiful” Annie’s face turned red and she jumped a bit because of Hitch’s words. Luckily, she didn’t move around too much or Sasha would have accidentally caught Annie’s skin when she was zipping up her dress. She finished zipping up Annie’s dress before moving towards Historia to help her with her dress. </p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t over the moon a bit much?” Annie sputters, her face was still red “I’m sure Marlow would be speechless after seeing you in your dress, Hitch. You haven’t seen each other for a while and only started dating recently. I wouldn’t be surprised if he faints after seeing you.” Annie says with a serious face</p><p> </p><p>Hitch gushes and hugs Annie “You always know what to say” she cries. Annie only rolls her eyes while awkwardly patting Hitch on the back. Annie may not look like it, but she actually cares about Hitch.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the other girls had their dresses on and were busy taking mirror selfies with Sasha’s mirror to send to their significant others (Mikasa and Hanami also took part; although they are both single). Hitch notices and lets go of Annie. She puts her hand on Annie’s back and pushes her to the rest of the girls to join in. </p><p> </p><p>“Ymir is going to love this,” Historia praises herself after Annie joins the group and takes more mirror selfies. She switches the camera to the front camera and raises her arm to take a few group selfies. “And send” Historia sends the pictures to Ymir and then to the rest of the girls to keep for themselves. </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what Armin is gonna think?” Hitch says out loud and nudges Annie on the side. Annie rolls her eyes but still smiles because of Hitch. Hitch then looks up to find Sasha and Mina texting their significant others. She looks over to find Hanami walking around the room to check on the dresses. Mikasa is silently staring at the photos. She looked like she was in an internal conflict with herself to pick which one she would send to the receiving end. Hitch has a 99.9% guess it was Eren. It looks like Hitch is going to play matchmaker again. If it worked for Annie, then it would work for Mikasa. Sadly, Hitch is missing her partner in crime, Ymir, for this. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mikasa. Are you thinking of sending those photos to I don’t know, a certain someone, perhaps? I don’t know. Eren? Hitch asks with a cat-like grin and wiggles her eyebrows. “You’re one of the only girls in the group who is still single, and <em> everyone </em> knows about your crush on Eren, except for Eren himself!”</p><p> </p><p>All the girls in the room sighed. Eren cares about his friends and family, but he is also pretty oblivious about Mikasa’s feelings. Eren is so focused on passing med school to be a doctor like his father that everyone thought he would stay single forever. Nevertheless, Mikasa still fell for how passionate Eren is to achieve his goal.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa flushes with embarrassment. Hopefully, no one noticed the old scarf with her stuff. Mikasa likes to keep the scarf with her because Eren was her first friend after moving to Kalokairi. She chooses not to wear it now because of the heat. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa quickly scans at the other girls in the room and spots Hitch’s next target. At least there’s someone who is also single to get Hitch off her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Say, Hanami, do you have any potential boyfriends in mind?” Mikasa asks casually to divert Hitch’s attention away from her. She doesn’t want Hitch to pull an Armin and Annie with her and Eren. She prefers not to have others meddle with her love life. Mikasa prefers for it to happen naturally (who knows how long that would take?)</p><p> </p><p>Hitch gasps and runs over to Hanami while she is smoothening out her dress. Hitch grabs Hanami’s shoulders and starts shaking her back and forth. “Well, do you?” Hitch asks while shaking her. Hanami is the only other girl in the group (other than Mikasa) who is currently single. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Definitely not me” she laughs and lightly pushes Hitch off of her “I’ve been busy too preparing for Sasha’s wedding and college. I mean I have talked to a few guys since I came back, but I was only flirting with them.” She pats Hitch’s shoulder and sits down on Sasha’s bed. She pulls her phone out of her bag and starts texting someone. Hanami occasionally flirts with guys every now and then. Dating would be nice, but it is not her biggest priority. Besides, she's been busy working alongside Jean for the wedding. </p><p> </p><p>Hitch only hums and decides to not press her further (for now). She walks towards Historia who is sitting on a chest near the door while texting Ymir. Hitch had a plan in mind, and she needed someone to help. She calls her to Historia quietly and leans down to subtly whisper to her ear. She didn’t need Hanami or Mikasa to hear what she had to say. </p><p> </p><p>Historia raises her eyebrow to let Hitch know she is listening.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally I would ask Ymir to help me, but you’re my next best hope Historia” Hitch whispers to Historia. Hitch looks over the room and her eyes on the others to make sure they weren’t eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Historia laughs quietly “I agree. What do you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Hitch begins and looks at Mikasa who is now looking at herself in the mirror with Sasha and Mina. “We all know Mikasa and Eren should get together. It’s pretty obvious, and I’m positive I saw that old scarf sticking out of Mikasa’s luggage earlier.” </p><p> </p><p>She turns her attention towards Hanami who joins the other girls. “Now as for Hanami, she’s a different case. She may or may not have accidentally spilled a few secrets to me when we went drinking with the girls one night. Now I know the perfect guy for her, but she’s too focused on Maid of Honor duties to notice. We just have to give them both a nudge if you know what I mean?” </p><p> </p><p>Historia knew exactly what Hitch was implying and <em> who </em> the guy was. She had a suspicion about the two since high school, but she never pursued the idea. She leaned slightly towards Hitch while watching the others with her.</p><p> </p><p>“If my guesses are correct. I’m going to assume it’s <em> him </em> right?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think we are on the same page, Historia.” Hitch smirks “We just can tell either <em> him </em> or Hanami. You in?” </p><p> </p><p>Historia holds out her hand for Hitch to shake. “Alright. I'm in.” They shake hands to confirm their agreement. It looks like this trip is going to get a lot more interesting than before. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, during Hitch and Historia’s secret conversation, Sasha stood behind Mikasa, Mina, and Hanami as they looked at themselves in the mirror. They were in their own little bubble admiring themselves in the mirror while ignoring the upcoming plan on the other side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“You did so well with these dresses, Sasha” Mina compliments Sasha for the second time that morning.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna look fabulous tomorrow,” Hanami says joyfully. Both Hanami and Mina caused Sasha to blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I just want the perfect wedding and I want my father to give me away.” Sasha leans down and lays her cheek on Mina’s head</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you got yourself a wide aisle, Sasha” Mikasa smirks, causing Mina and Hanami to laugh. Sasha playfully slaps Mikasa’s back “I will know my father as soon as I see him.” </p><p> </p><p>A knock interrupted the girls, and Niccolo enters the room. All of the girls turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Niccolo!” the girls (minus Annie and Mikasa) scream as they open their arms for a group hug. Hitch and Historia came up with an idea and pulled the group to fall on Sasha’s bed with Niccolo</p><p> </p><p>“Hey put me down” Niccolo laughs as he falls “I’m about to get married tomorrow. Can someone help me?” Annie and Mikasa help loosen the girls' grip on Niccolo and help him stand back up. Meanwhile, Sasha was laughing at her friend’s silliness. The rest of the girls stand up from the bed and move to stand in front of Niccolo</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you think about the dresses?” Historia asks</p><p> </p><p>“Niccolo, tell Annie that Armin is going to faint after he sees her in this dress!” Hitch complains and points at Annie</p><p> </p><p>Annie lightly slaps Hitch on the head. “Knock it off, Hitch,” she says with a red face. The others were laughing at their antics. </p><p> </p><p>“You all look beautiful” Niccolo laughs and compliments the girls “I’m sure Armin will faint after seeing you, Annie.” </p><p> </p><p>“See! At least Niccolo agrees with me!” Hitch walks over to Niccolo and hugs him. She doesn’t care if the pins on her dress poke her body. At least someone agreed with her statement. She knows Annie well enough to consider herself as Annie’s best friend. </p><p> </p><p>There was another knock on Sasha’s door and it opened again to reveal Jean and Eren. </p><p> </p><p>“Eren! Jean!” Historia screams and runs to Jean’s arms. Mikasa smiles and walks to Eren. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Historia” Jean smiles and turns to Mikasa </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Mikasa” Mikasa turn to him in Eren’s arm and smiles at him as well</p><p> </p><p>Jean coughs lightly into his fist. He also had a small red tint on his face. “The guys missed you all” </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering what was taking you so long, Niccolo,” Eren states after hugging Mikasa. He noticed how her face was red, but didn’t want to push her by asking when everyone else is in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Eren. I was busy talking to the other girls. Can you grab some of the stuff for me?” Niccolo lets go of Hitch and walks towards Sasha. He walks behind her and hugs her from behind. He kisses her cheek and the other girls gush on how cute he and Sasha are.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Niccolo. Eren looks down at Mikasa in his arms “Can you help me, Mikasa? Who knows how much Jean would get done?” Eren rolls his eyes and smirks. Mikasa glances at Eren. ‘Maybe he knows something?’ She thought and plans to ask Eren about it later. </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo looks down at Sasha “You have a good eye with the dress choice. bet you’ll look even more gorgeous in your wedding dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I had Hitch help me too.” Sasha laughs “It’s nice to hear coming from the man who is also baking the wedding cake. I heard you let Annie help you as practice, right?” Sasha asks and raises an eyebrow </p><p> </p><p>“She insisted on helping as practice for patisserie school. She wanted it to be a surprise, but someone (most likely Hitch) told you too early. I’m sorry about that” Niccolo raises an arm and scratches the back of his neck. He had a nervous face too.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha loops her arms around Niccolo’s neck and leans up to peck on the lips. She looked into Niccolo’s hazel eyes as she spoke, “What did I ever do to deserve you? I’m glad you are okay with letting my friends play bigger roles than just bridesmaids. I can tell how happy they are to help.” </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo grins like a boy in love “It helps us save money to go travel, and after-” Niccolo’s face contours to love “we can open a restaurant together”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha smiles “Here?” she inquires</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo kisses Sasha’s forehead and looks down at her “Wherever you want, Sasha. I love you too much that I would follow you to the ends of the Earth if you tell me too”</p><p> </p><p>Now Sasha is smiling like a girl in love “I love you too, Niccolo.” </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Jean picks up a cowboy hat after hugging Historia. He walks to Niccolo and Sasha (while they are in their little bubble) and places the hat on Niccolo’s head. Jean then walks over to Sasha’s bed where Hanami is standing while she is busy typing on her phone. She didn’t notice Jean heading her way. Most of the people in the room were too busy with their own thing to notice. Historia and Hitch were the only two people to notice.  </p><p>Jean stands next to Hanami and proceeds to rest his arm on top of her head. He slightly leans down to look at her, but he doesn’t look at her phone. Jean knows better than to look at someone’s business. </p><p> </p><p>“Jean, knock it off. Go do that to someone else like Mikasa” Hanami says with an irritated tone in her voice and a red face. She swats her arm up in an attempt to remove Jean's arm from her head. Jean put his arm back no matter how many times Hanami tried to take it off. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, I’d rather not. You’re short enough for me to be a good armrest ” Jean teases Hanami and puts his arm on her head again. The 11-inch difference is a fun thing for Jean to mess with Hanami with. It’s not his fault he had a huge growth spurt in high school. </p><p> </p><p>“There are girls here who are shorter than me!” Hanami grumbles and gives up after a few more failed attempts. She is still red from embarrassment. She didn’t understand why he didn’t do that to Mina and Historia (Annie is out of the question unless you want to end up on the floor). Hanami just crosses her arms instead and frowns as Jean instructs Eren to pick up what’s left for the bachelor party. Hanami didn’t notice Historia and Hitch laughing to themselves after watching the whole thing going on. Mina slightly breaks off her conversation with Annie and turns to Historia and Hitch. Looks like someone noticed after all. </p><p> </p><p>‘We’ll tell you about it later’ Historia whispers to Mina</p><p> </p><p>“I got everything we need for the bachelor party Niccolo. We can go now.” Eren tells Niccolo and holds up the box of stuff. Sasha perks up and turns around in Niccolo’s arms to face him “Yes, you need to go. Us girls are very busy at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha proceeds to push Niccolo towards the doors. Jean (finally) takes his arm off of Hanami’s head and is still smirking at her irritated face as he leaves. Eren follows the two but turns around before heading out</p><p> </p><p>“You look beautiful in that dress, Mikasa.” Eren compliments and gives the girls a two-finger salute before leaving. Mikasa blushes at his statement, and Sasha closes the door after all of the guys have left. The girls stood there, and their mouths were open with shock. </p><p> </p><p>Hitch claps her hands to get everyone’s attention. “Ok, now that we know how great Mikasa looks in these dresses, thanks to Eren, let’s change so we can go to the beach later.” Hitch turned to Mikasa and Historia. “You brought your swimsuits, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Historia says cheerfully. Mikasa was not as cheerful because she was still blushing after Eren’s compliment. Speaking of Eren, she is not letting Sasha run out without answering her question. </p><p> </p><p>“Sasha, you did not answer my question from last time. Did you tell Niccolo about your fathers?” Mikasa asks as she begins taking off her dress. The other girls, except Historia, look at each other while helping each other get out of their dresses. It seems like they already knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha puts her hands on her hips. “No, because Niccolo would tell me to tell my mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was not going to let it down. “Hange is going to kill you when she finds out” she argues.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt Hange would pull a Levi on her only daughter. The worse she could do is break a table with a kick” Hanami chimes in while putting her clothes back on. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, she must have read Hange’s journal too because she also found it with Sasha. All of the girls nodded in agreement. Hange loves Sasha too much to actually hurt her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it will be too late when Mom finds out,” Sasha says confidently and with a smile on her face</p><p> </p><p>The others were already done changing, and they stared at Sasha again. They all had a worried look on their faces. Who knows what chaos would ensue when Sasha’s fathers arrive on the island?</p><p> </p><p>Sasha, noticing the worry on her friend's faces, moves from her spot near the door and sits down on her bed. The others move to stand in front of Sasha. She looks up to her friends with a hopeful look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“All my life, I felt like something was missing, and when I finally met my father-” Sasha smiles at the thought of finally reuniting with her father. Sasha has never had an actual father in her life. The only person she can name who counts as a father-figure is Moblit, her mom’s assistant. He helped her Mom run the hotel and take care of Sasha since she was 2. Now, Sasha is going to finally meet her actual father “-everything will fall into place.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish</p><p>- Yes, I'm aware the title is not a song by ABBA. I plan on using older songs like 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' to chapters scenes where no one is singing in the movie. I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter! The plot will actually move in the next one, I promise. I may or may not have been smiling like an idiot when I wrote the Nicosasha scene lol. I kinda based it on how I want my future bf to be like. A girl can dream haha.<br/>- I've actually had that head as an armrest done on me before. I find it odd because I'm considered average height lol<br/>- Mikasa’s great aunt I mentioned last chapter is Kiyoomi. I never said her name because I didn’t want to spoil anything<br/>- I remember an ask from @fanmoose12 blog asking about Jeankasa. The question is, is it endgame? 😏<br/>- Again, I hope y'all had a good Valentine's day. I hope you stay safe (if you are experiencing the winter storm)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments! Reading them make my day 😁. </p><p>Find me on Tumblr @bluesylveon2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Money, Money, Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi, Erwin, and Mike are heading to Kalokairi, and some revelations happen. Meanwhile, Nanaba and Rico arrive to Kalokairi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>700+ hits on AO3! I'm so happy! I was ready for this to go down after I first published it (like the shaking cup Tiktoks). Anyways, I am adding a new side story because Feb 22 is my bday! 🎉It is basically my gift to you all who read this story. I hope you enjoy! </p><p>Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Levi stood on a different part of the yacht watching the waves go by as it headed to Kalokairi. He originally sat next to Erwin until the other man, Mike, started sniffing him randomly. Levi did not like how close Mike was to him, so he decided to sit in a different part of the yacht. Levi and Eren had already helped Mike and Gelgar fix the sails. Now the three men were sitting around and watching the waves pass by while Gelgar was busy sailing the ship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Mike claims Levi smells like detergent)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin was staring at the invitation he received months ago. Mike, who was curious, took a small peek and recognized the invite anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bride or groom?” Mike asks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bride” Erwin answers and puts the invitation away. He slightly turns his head towards Mike  “although I actually never met her.” This interests Levi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin turns to fully face Mike “I know who you are, you’re Mike Zacharias, aren’t you” Erwin recognized the man from 21 years ago when he saw Mike with Hange. Of course, he did not mention that part out loud. Who knew one of Erwin’s favorite authors would be him? It must be a small world after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Mike looked at Erwin and agreed. Mike sniffs Erwin discretely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Erwin smells like cologne) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Erwin began “your books have really helped me get through the dull business trips. I may look like I am living out my life in some fantasy. In reality, I am surveying across some corner of the planet’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should try it for real sometime” Mike suggests</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erwin chuckles “Certainly. I’ll never be the spontaneous adventurer. Not with my current job at the firm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi, overhearing the conversation, turns to Erwin and Mike “You’re a close friend of Hange?” It’s a good thing Levi wore shades or else the men would see the glare he was giving them. Levi wanted to know how she knew these men and what their relationship is to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike shook his head and looked up at Levi “No, I haven’t heard from her in 20 years-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This raised Levi’s suspicion “Really?" It's a good thing the two men didn't see the shock in Levi's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike continued on “-then she sends this invite out of the blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was Erwin’s turn to be confused. He assumed Mike was still close to Hange. “You know, that’s a coincidence. Neither have I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going about!” Gelgar yells at them from the front of the boat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi leaves his spot to help out “You got it?” he asks Erwin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Erwin says and stands up. He unties the rope from the side of the boat (AN: I don’t know anything about boats), but it manages to pull him; almost making Erwin fall in the water. Luckily, he kept his balance and saved himself from falling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Mike asks and looks at Erwin worriedly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine” Erwin calls back and pulls the rope</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sails move, and the yacht begins heading towards Kalokairi island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was driving to the port in her light blue Land Rover. She is going to meet her best friends Nanaba and Rico. Nanaba Foster is Hange’s English friend and a fun-loving author. Rico Brzenska is Hange’s Polish friend who is a three-time divorcee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange met the two in New College in Oxford when Hange was studying Biological Sciences. Nanaba was studying English, and Rico was studying Music. The three were an unlikely group since they were in different parts of the college. Hange met Nanaba first in the library when Nanaba asked Hange for feedback for a story she was writing. Hange loved listening to Nanaba’s stories, and she (and Rico) were her number one supporters on her journey to become an author. Hange and Nanaba met Rico while walking through the Garden Quad on campus. Rico was surrounded by many admirers who would not leave her alone. Hange and Nanaba saved Rico from her admirers and were confused when they saw how annoyed Rico was. Rico was not annoyed by the two saving her; the issue was that none of the guys were up to her high standards. Rico was looking for a man who was going to make a lot of money. It was like a 6th sense for her, but Rico could tell who is/is not compatible with her with one look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba and Rico have been with Hange through her highs and lows. They were present when they performed as a band in Kalokairi, comforted her after Hange’s crazy love life, and were present at Sasha’s christening. Hange cares for the two dearly. She saw them as part of her family (other than Pieck) when she felt like had no one (except for Pieck, but she has her own life to live. Hange didn’t want Pieck to worry about her too much ).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange parked her car just in time to see Nanaba and Rico get off the ferry. Hange runs to the edge of the dock but doesn't run to meet her friends just yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well will you look at what the tide brought it" Hange yells</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba turns and places her back towards Rico "For one night-" Nanaba yells back and holds a pretend microphone up in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-and one night only" Rico copies Nanaba's pose except she Rico is facing the opposite direction. Rico and Nanaba stand back to back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hange and the Survey Corps!" they all yell at the same time. Hange runs up to her friends and meets them in the middle of the dock to hug them. It's been many years since they last visited, and Sasha was only 9!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange came up with the band name to illustrate her personality. Hange loves to discover and learn about new places. It's the main reason why she now lives in Kalokairi after hearing so much about it from Pieck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Rico's suggestion was Hange and the Garrison, but it didn't have the same ring as Survey Corps). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Hange says to her friends. They look more beautiful since the last time she saw them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you” Rico reflects back to Hange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look fantastic,” Hange tells Rico as she poses and shows off her latest designer clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico laughs and points at Hange “You look like an old hippie.” Hange has dressed in her signature outfit after all (overalls with a white shirt. She was also wearing a hat this time)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange put her hands in her pockets and slightly leaned back. She poses by raising her left foot up in its toes and puts her weight on her right leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She looks fabulous” Nanaba compliments Hange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange noticed Rico’s new outfit. It’s different from when she last saw her, and it looks more expensive. Hange wants an outfit like that for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange walks up to Rico and grasps her white jacket “Where did you get these?” she asks with a gleam in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Husband number three!” Rico laughs along with Nanaba and Hange</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well, I’m sure you must be excited to see Sasha again.” Hange laughs as they pull apart, and starts walking towards Hange’s car. Nanaba and Rico put their stuff in the back and hop in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So any men at this wedding?-” Rico asks Hange as they leave the pier and head to the hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange couldn't help but laugh. She had a good feeling where this might be going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gorgeous Greeks of independent means?” Rico inquires and waves a hand around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we go again! Husband number four!” Nanaba yells. She also had a feeling of the direction of Rico’s question was going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico laughs at Nanaba’s statement “Not for me. For her.” She gestures to Nanaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico knows how successful Nanaba has been since becoming an author. She thinks Nanaba needed a handsome (and rich. It’s a plus) to marry. She knows about Nanaba’s previous crush on Mike from 21 years ago. Sure he is caring, a flirt, and owns a boat, but Rico knows Nanaba can find a man who is 20x better for her. The last time she heard of Mike was from Hange, and it was from their nightly boat trips. Rico and Nanaba left a few days after meeting Mike. Nowadays, Hange does not talk much about him anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming!” Nanaba yells while ignoring Rico. She knows she does not need a man right now)))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico continues to go on anyway “Now that Nanaba’s book is a bestseller and she has the whole world stuffing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stuffing of what? Vegetables? Meat?” Nanaba laughs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give Sasha any ideas, Nanaba.” Hange teases</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just think it’s time to find Mr. Right,” Rico tells Nanaba with a lace of concern in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba dismisses Rico’s suggestion instead “Oh please! Boring!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are great role models for Sasha. A serial bride and lone wolf.” Hange laughs </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s me!” Nanaba points to herself with her thumb and grins “I’m a lone wolf”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba begins howling like a wolf as Hange drives up towards the hotel. Hange laughs. That’s the Nanaba she knows and loves. Meanwhile, Rico looks dejected after another failed attempt at getting Nanaba a husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba stops howling and looks over at Hange “So when are the two love birds flying the nest?” She is aware of Sasha’s friends leaving the island, except for Sasha herself. Good thing Niccolo is financially stable and is ok with staying in Kalokairi to be with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God! Who knows?” Hange exclaims as she parks her land rover  “I don’t know what is going on in Sasha’s head sometimes. She wants a big, white wedding-” Hange throws her hands up in the air to emphasize how big Sasha wanted her wedding to be. “-and she and Niccolo are making big plans for the hotel. Sometimes I don’t know if she will ever leave!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but do you really want her to leave?” Nanaba asks questioningly. Hange could see it in Nanaba’s eyes despite Nanaba wearing shades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just want what is best for her'' Hange says and looks out to the distance. She then turns to her friends. “Of course not!” The three women laugh and exit the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looks up to find Niccolo and all of Sasha’s guy friends heading in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niccolo! Come meet my backup girls. Guys, come catch up with Rico and Nanaba!” she yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Backup girls, my ass!” Nanaba and Rico yell at the same time. They weren’t going to let Hange have all of the spotlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the leading man for tomorrow’s shindig,” Hange says as Niccolo walks over to Nanaba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The lucky man” Niccolo laughs. He extends his arms out towards Nanaba but does not hug her yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be-” he pauses a bit to think about the names of Hange’s friends Sasha mentioned to him before their arrival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nanaba” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba nods in approval. “I am” Nanaba smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you?” Niccolo asks as he leans forward to hug Nanaba</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well” Nanaba laughs. She likes this man already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niccolo lets go of Nanaba so she can catch up with Sasha’s friends. Niccolo heads over to Rico as she leaves the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you must be Rico. I’ve heard so much about you” Now it’s Rico’s turn to hug Niccolo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All bad, I hope” Rico laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niccolo smiles. He’s heard a lot about her from Hange “Yes” he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And all true!” Hange yells from the trunk. Niccolo noticed the big suitcase Hange tries to pull out from the trunk. He quickly walks over to Hange to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange. Let me get them for you.” Niccolo says and grabs the suitcase for her. Nanaba and Rico look over after talking to the rest of Sasha’s friends. They watch the interaction with a smile on their faces. They definitely like Niccolo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did I wear stilettos?” Rico complains as she climbs up the steps to the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oxygen. Sweet oxygen” Nanaba gasps after finally finding a place to sit. Niccolo and the other guys bring Nanaba and Rico’s luggage to their hotel room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was amused by her friends reactions. It’s been many years since they last visited. Meanwhile, Hange was unfazed with climbing up all those steps. Heck, she could most likely run up a flight of stairs and sing a musical number at the same time! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha hears the sounds of her aunt’s voice and runs out to her balcony. It seems like they aren’t used to climbing up so many stairs after all. Sasha laughs. It’s been years since she’s last seen them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Nanaba!” She yells and smiles gleefully before running down to meet her aunts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heeeyyy,” Nanaba calls back. She is still exhausted from the climb up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico turns to Hange “Look at Sasha. She is so beautiful!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” Hange replies gleefully. She is proud of how her little girl grew up to be a beautiful woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha pauses briefly when she makes it to the door. Nanaba notices Sasha nearby and the big smile on her face. She can’t believe how much Sasha has grown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Sasha!” Nanaba says and opens her arms for a hug. Sasha runs over to her with excitement in her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba pulls away from Sasha to see how much she has grown in person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasha Zoe, you are more gorgeous-” Nanaba places her palms on Sasha’s cheeks and lightly shakes her head “-every time I see you. You really do.” She compliments her. Sasha couldn’t hide her happiness after Nanaba complimented her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico looks over to Sasha from her spot next to Hange “I bet you don’t remember me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not with all that makeup and plastic surgery” Nanaba teases with a smirk and Hange laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha runs up to Rico to hug her. “Of course I do, Auntie Rico. You haven’t changed at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy for you,” Rico tells Sasha during their hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at my baby,” Hange says proudly and gently pulls Sasha away from Rico to hug her herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her whole life ahead of her” Hange coos and leans towards her daughter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha laughs at her mother’s antics “Oh please, I’m getting married, Mom. I’m not joining a convent!” she says while wriggling away from her mother’s grasp. Sasha starts heading towards the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s feisty. I like that” Rico compliments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba walks up to Hange and puts an arm around her shoulder “She’s a chip off the old block” she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange dismisses the thought as she and her friends climbed up the steps to the hotel. “If she were like me, then she wouldn’t get married at 20”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or married at all” Rico chimes in. Hange laughs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange keeps walking and realizes something. She forgot to put the laundry down! Hange groans internally and turns back towards her best friends</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry! I meant to take the laundry down before you came. I would have asked Moblit, but he was busy fixing some things.” Hange pushes some of the sheets off to the side to make space to walk through</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think with all this new technology, they would make one make the beds” Hange grabs the nearest sheet in front of her and rolls it up as she walks. Sasha notches her mom carrying the sheet and begins walking towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only you had majored in Engineering instead of Biology” Rico jokes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If they did, you’d be going along behind it making them again. I know you, Mom” Sasha laughs as she grabs the sheet off of Hange’s hands and kisses her on the cheek. Meanwhile, Niccolo walks up to Rico and Nanaba with glasses of water. They were exhausted from the climb up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I am gonna modern it!” Hange calls back. She turns around and notices Niccolo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell them about your idea” Hange walks off to do a few errands while Niccolo presents his plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guys and I are designing a website. I think this place has so much potential, and no one knows we’re here. The only way you could know is from locals. I was one of the lucky few who got to experience the island for myself.-” Sasha walks towards Niccolo and stands by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-All of Sasha’s friends want to pitch in their specialties too. If we market it really well, then people would come flooding in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico and Nanaba couldn’t stop smiling after hearing the idea. They too got to experience Kalokairi’s beauty. It is a shame very few people got to see it after they first visited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just want this to be the ultimate romantic destination” Sasha pipes in “This was once the site of Aphrodite's Fountain. You know, the goddess of love. If you drank the water-” she turns and faces Niccolo with a loving smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-You’re supposed to find true love and perfect happiness” Niccolo couldn’t stop smiling at his fiancee. He goes in to kiss her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange is already walking back by the time Sasha finishes explaining her plan for the island. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a glass of that” Rico tells Hange and wraps an arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a whole bucket,” Nanaba says and drinks some of her water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aphrodite's Spa?” Rico questions Hange as they head inside the hotel. They didn’t need to stand there while Sasha and Niccolo were spending some quality time together. That would be awkward for all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t want a boatload of tourists?” Nanaba adds</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange turns her head to face them while she walks ‘Oh no. Not boatloads. No.” She says firmly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you know, a few more would be nice” Hange playfully rolls her eyes and laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange walks into the bathroom and remembers the toilet situation. She turns back to her friends and becomes serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, the thing about the toilet. If it does not flush, then go get Moblit. If he is unavailable, then go-” Hange moves her hands in a go motion “-and just walk away. Come back after a while and it should..” Hange trails off </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She puts her hand near her ear nervously before walking off. “Nothing works around here except for me and Moblit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico and Nanaba look at Hange worryingly as Hange walks towards the main room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange stops near the window. The glass pans were open, but the shutters were closed. Hange turns to her friends “I’ve been running this hotel for 15 years, and I never had a day off. I constantly work though I have an assistant!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico and Nanaba look at each other nervously. Hange sounds like she was ready to blow with her “I’m fine, but I’m not really fine” tone in her voice. Hange noticed their exchange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s fine. I’m fine” Hange tries to reassure them and leans on the window shutter causing it to fall to the ground nearly hitting Moblit and a few other workers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange grabs the window sill and looks down at who she possibly hit. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry Moblit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok Ms. Hange. I didn’t get hurt!” He calls back hoping to ease the situation. He leans down to pick up the broken shutter. Looks like another thing to add to the list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange sighs before complaining to her friends “I work hard every day to pay the bills, and there’s not enough left for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba saw a nearby chair and was sitting down to be comfortable while listening to Hange’s story. She knew the moment Hange starts talking then there is no stopping her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sit down there. It’s broken” Hange says before walking off. Luckily, Nanaba caught herself on time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange walks over to the balcony and looks out to the sea. Rico and Nanba follow behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I have plans, and it would work if I married a wealthy man. Think about all the things I can do!” Hange exclaims </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio heads towards the surprisingly empty kitchen. Hange leans back on a counter. Rico stands on her right, and Nanaba stands on her left</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wealthy men are hard to find” Rico states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get him off my mind. Even if he were free, he wouldn’t want me!” Hange exclaims and walks to another part of the hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba and Rico share a look before following. They knew someone who did fit the criteria. Too bad he broke Hange’s heart to marry someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might as well go to Las Vegas or Monaco!” Hange complains by the time Rico and Nanaba catch up to her in the hotel plaza</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange could see it already. The boat rides, the places she could visit, discover flora and fauna. The possibilities are endless! Sadly for her, it’s a rich man’s world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was not paying much attention when a sudden crack appeared in the plaza. She and the others moved away on time to avoid stepping on it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened here?” Rico gasps </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The earth moved! We’re falling apart!” Hange says while fascinated by the sudden shift in the ground </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Nanaba asks skeptically. Hange waves it off with one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think much about it” She laughs and grabs her friend’s arms. “Come on. Let’s go have fun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s time to drink wine and have some girl time! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, on another part of the island, Levi, Erwin, and Mike had arrived in Kalokairi. All three men were heading towards the hotel. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish</p><p>- I was going to use another name for Hange’s band, but Survey Corps has the same number of syllables as Dynamos.<br/>- Nanaba does not have a last name, so I picked Foster like banana foster haha (a dessert made from bananas and vanilla ice cream, with a sauce made from butter, brown sugar, cinnamon, dark rum, and banana liqueur.) It was better than Pudding or Bread.</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @bluesylveon2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mamma Mia!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasha finally meets her fathers. It's good for Sasha, but bad for Hange. Hange's worse nightmare comes true.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha</p><p>Hitch is finally revealed! Again, the characters are in their S4 looks except a few (Marco, Rico, Nanaba, etc.) I originally planned to end the chapter after Hange fell, but I decided to keep writing. I hope you enjoy the long chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanaba was digging through Rico’s stuff while Rico was showering. She was looking for a facial cream Rico wouldn’t stop recommending to her. Nanaba wanted to see what was so great about it herself. </p><p> </p><p><em> Something about finding love. </em> she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Nanaba knew Rico likes to be overprepared, but she did not expect her to pack so many clothes. Something caught her eyes during her search. She looked up at Hange who was fixing the broken shutter in the room. Nanaba smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hange” she called and set her arms to fire the garment. Hange stopped her drilling and turned to Nanaba.</p><p> </p><p>“Catch” is all Nanaba says before flinging the thong in Hange’s direction. Hange quickly dodged her attack, but the thong flew out the window and into the hotel courtyard. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Moblit was busy sweeping the courtyard for Sasha’s bachelorette party when a random thong landed on his head from the middle of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>“Aargh!” Moblit screams. Hange quickly sets the drill down on a nearby table. She looks down from the window to find Moblit and a blue thong on the ground near him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Moblit!” She apologizes for the second time that day and closes the window. </p><p> </p><p>Hange sweatdropped as Moblit came back up to return the thong. Rico, who finished showering, watched with only 2 towels on (one on her head and the other around her body). Nanaba also watched Moblit return it with a red face. The two sent out a sigh of relief when Moblit closed the door and left. Hange burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh I really missed your antics, Nanaba'' She continued laughing and started preparing the wine. Nanaba and Rico laughed with Hange. It was pure coincidence Moblit just happened to be there.</p><p> </p><p>Nanaba returns to looking through Rico’s stuff for the cream. She pulls out a different cream instead. </p><p> </p><p>“The world’s most luxurious moisturizer” she reads out loud “contains 24-karat- gold flakes and extract of donkey testicle.”</p><p> </p><p>Nanaba looks at Rico with a ‘are you serious?’ look.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just jealous” Rico grabs a glass of wine and thanks Hange.</p><p> </p><p>Nanaba grabs a glass herself and looks back at the label.</p><p> </p><p>“And it costs A THOUSAND DOLLARS A DOLLOP!” she yells and looks at Rico as if she lost her mind. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the price you gotta pay if you wanna drink before 11 in the morning” Rico holds up her glass for a toast. Hange and Nanaba follow.</p><p> </p><p>“And we do!” They all cheer and clink their glasses together.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sasha was finishing up some chores in the hotel when she saw three men carrying suitcases and looking at the view. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha’s jaw dropped from shock. <em> They’re here! They came! </em> She cheered internally. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t see their faces, only their backsides. The one on the very left was tall with well-groomed blonde hair. The one in the middle was the tallest of the group. His hair was not as well-kept. This man had sandy blond hair and was well-built. The last man was the shortest and palest of the three. He had straight jet-black hair styled in an undercut. Two of the men wore collared shirts and slacks. The man in the middle was dressed more casually. Almost as if he was ready to go on an adventure. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha dropped what she was doing and walked to the front. She couldn’t hide her excitement, but she didn’t want to overdo it and scare off the men. Sasha took a breath before walking outside to greet them. Looks like she will keep the excitement to herself and look calm and collected on the outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Sasha says nervously. </p><p> </p><p>She facepalms herself mentally. <em> Way to look calm and collected, </em>she thought.</p><p> </p><p>Levi, Erwin, and Mike turn around to face the newcomer. The newcomer was a tall woman with light brown eyes, and short reddish-brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. She also wore a peasant blouse and shorts. There were straps, like the ones for swimsuits, visible on her shoulders. They all raised their sunglasses to their heads. </p><p> </p><p>Now Sasha has a front view of the three men. The first man had a professional-looking face with blue eyes and the biggest eyebrows she has ever seen. He looked like a man who would lead an army, and it reminded Sasha of Armin. The second man looked the most open of the three. His hair was parted down the middle, had light green eyes, and had a mustache and beard. It was more impressive than Jean’s Sasha noted. The third man was the most intimidating. He had dull blue eyes and dark circles. He also had a blank face, so Sasha couldn’t exactly read the guy. He kinda reminded Sasha of Mikasa.</p><p> </p><p>“May I help you?” Sasha asks with an inquisitive tone in her voice. No nervous tone this time. She mentally high-fives herself.</p><p> </p><p>Mike decides to talk first “Sure. We’re here for the wedding.” he smiles before introducing himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Mike Zacharias”</p><p> </p><p>The man on the left goes next “I’m Smith. Erwin Smith”</p><p> </p><p>The last man introduces himself “Levi Ackerman”</p><p> </p><p>Now Sasha was confused and felt kind of disappointed. Where were all the glitters and sparkles? Where was the voice telling her ‘He’s your father.’? Where’s the sign that falls out of thin air that reads ‘He is your father!’? Sasha felt nothing but confusion. She could not tell who her father was with one look.</p><p> </p><p>Levi examines the new girl. She looks almost like a copy of Hange. She even had similar colored brown hair and eyes. The only difference was that her hair was neater, unlike Hange. He remembered how Hange would lazily tie her hair up in a ponytail. It suited her personality though. “You were expecting us, right?” he asks in a calm tone.</p><p> </p><p>This snaps Sasha out of her reverie “Yes!” she exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Hange’s daughter?” Levi asks. It’s better to ask than to assume.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha smiles and nods her head.</p><p> </p><p>Mike laughs “I thought you looked familiar.” He shifts around a bit and points a finger at her. He looked like he was grasping for the answer in his head. “Sasha, right?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s me!” Sasha’s grin grows even wider. She could not believe that her father is in front of her. Now she just needs to figure out who without her mother knowing. </p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Mike began “I used to have a great aunt who lived on this island named Alexandra. I called her Sasha for short.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha gasps in realization. Mike could be her father! She places a hand on her chest and tries to not jump up and down. “I’m named after an Alexandra.”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin clears his throat “I apologize for interrupting, but can you show us to our room before we see Hange?” Erwin interrupts. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Sasha exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>“I just want to freshen up before the big reunion,” Erwin clarifies. All three men start heading to the entrance of the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Sasha holds her hands up in the air to stop them. The three turn to Sasha and look at her questioningly. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, yes” Sasha tries to calm herself “But come this way. It’s a shortcut.” She gestures with her hand for them to follow before heading back to where she came from.</p><p> </p><p>All three men looked at each other, shrugged, before following Sasha. She seems like a nice and trustworthy girl. It seems Hange raised her right based on first impressions. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha started leading the trio through the hotel’s tunnels. Sasha loves hiding food in there, and it was a great place to play hide and seek with her friends when she was younger. It was also a great location to hide from Moblit when he would babysit her. She didn’t want Moblit to find her food stash.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin was astonished. This was not how he expected when he came back to the island. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha, who was ahead of the group, turned around. “Come on.” She says. Mike immediately follows Sasha. What is a perfect vacation without an adventure? Meanwhile, Levi was trying to not get any dirt on his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hange and Nanaba were sitting on the couch laughing at Rico’s jokes. Rico was on Hange’s left, and Nanaba was on Hange’s right. Suddenly, Hange remembered the status of her hotel.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh. I have a crack in my courtyard. I have to fix it!” She exclaims and moves to stand up</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hange? Hange” Nanaba starts. Rico wraps an arm around Hange’s stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Hange glares at Rico. “I’m serious. Move” </p><p> </p><p>Rico pushes Hange down on Nanaba’s lap. Rico has a lot of strength despite her petite build. She is one to never be underestimated. Her head rested on Nanaba’s arm “Sit down!”</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t let me go” Hange laughs and looks at Nanaba.</p><p> </p><p>“You can always get Moblit to do it. I’m sure he won’t mind.” Nanaba reassures her. Hange always talks about how Moblit is so dedicated to his job and helping Hange. Nanaba only prays he agrees after the incident from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>Rico places a hand on Hange’s thigh and lightly shakes it “I know you will make a fortune with Sasha and Niccolo’s plan, but are you gonna be ok until then?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think Rico is trying to offer her bling” Nanaba suggests and raises the arm Hange was laying on. </p><p> </p><p>“No I’m serious, Hange. I know you even refused Pieck’s help before, but this is now. Do you need a loan?” Rico had a serious look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“No no.” Hange puts a hand on Rico’s shoulder and moves to pick up her drill. She waved the drill around a bit “I’m just whining, you know me. I don’t need any more help than what I already have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but are <em> you </em> being taken care of?” Rico inquires. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Hange asks confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you getting any?” Rico asks with a teasing tone in her voice and smirks</p><p> </p><p>Hange had a feeling she knew what Rico was suggesting. She smirked to herself internally. Two can play at this game.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you mean…” Hange raises her drill and presses the button for it to whirl. Rico yelps from the surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“It takes too much energy,” Hange clarifies to her best friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s just more plumbing to maintain, isn’t it?” Nanaba asks and takes a sip of her wine</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Hange laughs. She sits up “I’m so glad that part of my life is over'' Hange sighs in relief and moves her left hand like she is moving a sliding door. Hange has Sasha, and she is happy with that.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t miss it at all” Hange adds as her friends watch her. She moves to pick up her wine glass and drinks some more. Hange enjoys being single. At least, that's what she keeps telling herself. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s just right here.” Sasha stops walking in front of an old-looking barn. She ushers them inside with Mike going first, followed by Erwin, and finally Levi. Mike didn’t mind entering the barn. Erwin kept looking around the area confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Hange?” Levi asks. He was just as confused as Erwin.</p><p> </p><p>He attempted to look around some more to find her but was stopped by Sasha. She pushed him inside before running inside herself and closing the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha walked a few feet before pointing up to the hatch door and smiling. She couldn’t contain her excitement. “Up you go”</p><p> </p><p>Levi climbs up first, followed by Mike, and then Erwin. They looked around the room. It was full of unused and old items. There were three mattresses laid out along with sheets and pillows. There was also a window on the opposite side to let some natural light in. </p><p> </p><p>Levi looked around the room. He didn’t like how filthy it was, and it reminded him of Hange herself. He stopped looking when his gaze fell on the wall to his right. There was a corkboard full of worn-out recipes and a few medals. Levi walked up to the medals closely.</p><p> </p><p>“Archery” he mutters quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I don’t want to seem ungrateful for the tour, but where is my room?” Erwin turns to Sasha after walking around the room</p><p> </p><p>Mike laughs “Don’t hold your breath, Erwin, but I think this is your room.”</p><p> </p><p>All three men were facing Sasha now. “Can we see Hange now?” Levi asks. He is hoping to see her before he ends up cleaning the place. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha smiled before the big reveal “I sent out the invites. My mom doesn’t know anything.” She was too excited to keep it to herself.</p><p> </p><p>The men in front of her groaned in disbelief. They came all this way to Kalokairi under the assumption that Hange invited them, not Sasha. Hange would be laughing if she saw this herself. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha’s smile grew wider “Well she’s done so much for me, She always talks about you guys and the good old days. I thought it would be an amazing surprise for her if you all showed up at my wedding.” </p><p> </p><p>Levi walks up to Sasha to stop her from talking any further. “Hang on, Sasha.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “I can’t be here. The last time I saw your mother, she kicked me off the island, and said she never wanted to see me again.” Levi thought back to Hange’s face after he broke the news to her. How he saw her smile he loves fade away because of him. Leaving nothing but a broken heart. </p><p> </p><p>“That was years ago! Please. Just try to come. It would mean a lot to me!” Sasha pleaded. She was starting to get frustrated with Levi’s hesitance. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” That was all Levi says. Erwin interrupts again.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen. I can tell you both went through a lot, but can we go back to the boat?” </p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Levi says. He and Erwin turn to Mike expecting him to agree. They did not expect Mike to be laying on one of the mattresses with his hands behind his head. </p><p> </p><p>“This is an adventure, Erwin. It’s good for you.” He reasons with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Erwin says. He did tell Mike he wanted to go on an adventure after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, it was a long shot sending the invites expecting you all to reply. Look at yourselves now. You all came all this way for a wedding. Surely there must have been a special reason for you to come. Like a siren call?”</p><p> </p><p>Mike laughs while writing in his journal. Levi quickly wipes some dust on a mattress before sitting down. </p><p> </p><p>“You are a little minx, you know that? Just like your mom.” How else did Hange convince Levi to go with her to Kalokairi when they were practically strangers at the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the fruit doesn’t fall far from the tree.” Sasha laughs but stops after hearing her mother humming nearby. All three men became alert. It seems like they had heard her mother too.</p><p> </p><p>The trio looked at Sasha after hearing Hange open the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha looks at the men. She has no choice but to act now.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She says while holding her hands out in front of her to stop an unexpected reunion sooner than expected</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Hange,” Mike whispers while walking up to Sasha. Levi and Erwin follow him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, no, no, no. Listen, she can’t know” Sasha whispers, so her mom doesn’t hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go, but please stay. Promise me to not tell anyone I invited you. Promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it,” Mike miles and gives her a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a promise,” Levi agrees. </p><p> </p><p>“I might regret it, but ok.” Erwin complies.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” Sasha reassures herself and the men. She walks to a closed window and takes out a plank. She gives it to Erwin, who was the closest to her, to hold as she leaves. She turns to the men again.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember your promise” She glares at them before shutting the window and leaving. Sasha ran off. She needs to find her friends and stop her mom from meeting her past lovers.</p><p> </p><p><em> She is Hange’s daughter, </em>all three men thought simultaneously. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hange, hearing the window close, looks up after hearing the sound. She walks to the hatch door, opens it slightly, and strains her head to investigate. Hange was expecting a bird to have accidentally flown in. She did not expect legs.</p><p> </p><p>The mystery man stood with his hands in his pockets. It felt a bit familiar to her, but she couldn’t put a name to it. Hange followed the legs upward as the man turned around. Luckily, he didn’t look down to see Hange. The neat blond hair and the huge eyebrows were the icings on the cake. She recognized him immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Erwin?” she whispers and turns to find another pair of legs. This man was facing her direction, but looking somewhere else in the room. Hange knew that face anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>“Mike?” she whispers again. Hange prayed that Mike was unable to smell her right now. This was too much of a coincidence for two of her lovers in the same room. She looks at the last man in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Hange heard some whistling and turned to the source. This man was walking around the attic organizing and cleaning some things. The man turned to Hange’s for a split second while wiping some sweat off his face. I couldn’t be. <em> He </em> couldn’t be here after everything between them! She knew that scowl from anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>“Levi!” Hange quickly closes the hatch door before they could notice her. What the hell is going on? Now there’s three! The wine must be playing tricks with her mind! </p><p> </p><p>Hange felt her palms get sweaty. There was too much going on right now, and she must be dreaming. There is no way Levi, Erwin, and Mike are on the same island as her, right? Hange couldn’t focus and wiped her sweat off on her overalls. </p><p> </p><p><em> This is all a dream, </em>Hange repeated to herself. She just needs to reassure herself by looking again from a different angle! Because that’s what people do when three ex-lovers appear out of thin air, right?</p><p> </p><p>Hange made up her mind and hastily ran out of the barn.</p><p> </p><p><em> Just one look, and then you go home, </em> Hange repeated to herself over and over again in her mind. The part of her life with the guys is over. She must have gone crazy with the wedding, and her mind is playing tricks on her. Hange went around the barn to the window on the side. Just one peek, and she’s done. She opens the shutters to find the window boarded up. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit” Hange whispers to herself. She forgot she boarded up the windows herself a long time ago. Hange looks to her right and sees a ladder leaning on the side of the barn. She follows it up. The only way to look inside is to look from the hatch on the roof. </p><p> </p><p><em> What a coincidence for a ladder to be there, </em> Hange thought as she started climbing it slowly to not make a sound.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed herself onto the roof while maintaining her balance before she fell off. Hange quietly tiptoed to the hatch. Although she wanted to peek then run, Hange felt excitement run through her body despite the multiple alarms ringing in her head. She hasn’t felt that feeling in a long time. The last time Hange felt this type of excitement was 21 years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Hange’s excitement clouded her mind too much that she accidentally stepped on a loose board near the hatch. “Shit” Hange curses in her mind and quickly steps away from the hatch.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> Inside the goathouse </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that?” Erwin asks alert while looking up at the roof. Erwin swore he heard a creak earlier. Maybe it was Sasha trying to get in without alerting Hange? Erwin turned to Mike and Levi hoping he had not gone crazy since arriving at Kalokairi. Mike was busy writing in his journal for his new book, and Levi was still cleaning up the place. </p><p> </p><p>Levi was whistling to himself and was too focused on cleaning “You’re mind must be playing tricks on you, Erwin” Levi doesn't turn around and continues cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin looked at Mike who shrugged. Erwin heard something coming from the roof, and she knew it. He only wishes he was tall enough to look. Erwin turns to Levi but the man too short to help. Erwin then turns to Mike. He smiled</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Perfect </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sasha finally grabbed Mikasa and Historia and was running back to the goathouse with the girls. Sasha was confident in her running skills after all. She used to run track in high school, and she used food as a motivation to reach the finish line. Sasha improved her skills after the food incident with her teacher, Mr. Shadis. It’s her third-best skill after archery and cooking.</p><p> </p><p>All of the girls ran outside to find Hange on the roof acting like a teenage schoolgirl with a crush</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shi-mmppgh” Hitch yells before Annie comes up from behind and covers Hitch’s mouth with one hand. Annie tiptoed a bit to reach Hitch’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh” Annie hisses into Hitch’s ear “We don’t want Hange to find us!” she whispers and looks up at Hange to see if she heard Hitch’s scream. Good thing she was too busy acting like a woman in love to even notice the girls. Annie let go of Hitch. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha analyzes the situation. There was still time to hide outside for a bit before moving in to hide in the barn. Sasha could then talk to her dads once her mom leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha turns to her friends. They were still watching Hange on the roof. “Follow me” She beckons them, and they run towards the goathouse.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hange looked into the window from an upside-down view. She was lucky the trio’s backs were turned away from her, and they were preoccupied to notice her. Erwin and Mike were talking to each other, and Levi was fixing the sheets on a mattress. Hange felt the blood rush to her head, and she started to feel dizzy. </p><p> </p><p>Hange sat up and walked towards the hatch again. She didn’t get a good look at the men, and she was upside down. It was a good excuse to peek just one more time. </p><p> </p><p>She walks slowly this time. She didn't want to make a sound this time and only take one peek. As Hange grasped the handle, the hatch suddenly opened from the inside. Hange, startled by the hatch suddenly opening, fell forward. She screamed as she fell before landing on something soft.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hange looked up from her spot on the mattress to find Mike, Erwin, and Levi looking down at her in that order. As the adrenaline in her body diminished, Hange noticed the position she was in. She laid on her back on the mattress. Her legs were shot straight up at the ceiling in a V from her perspective.</p><p> </p><p><em> Talk about an embarrassing position </em> she berated to herself and scrambles to at least look decent.</p><p> </p><p>Mike chuckles “You always knew how to make an entrance” He then turned to Erwin. “It’s a good thing I moved away on time or else I would have hit Hange.” </p><p> </p><p>All three men take a look over Hange’s appearance. She had changed her fashion sense slightly since they last saw her. </p><p> </p><p>“You look great, Hange.” Mike compliments her</p><p> </p><p>“Your outfit really suits you” Erwin spoke next.</p><p> </p><p>Mike and Erwin both turn to Levi who was quiet the whole time. What they don’t realize is all of the emotions Levi felt at the moment. He always thought about how he would react to seeing Hange again. Now that she’s here...he didn’t know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Levi notices everyone’s stares and coughs in his fist “...You don’t look shitty at all...” he looks away from Hange’s stare.</p><p> </p><p>Mike and Erwin sweatdropped. Hange looked confused. “Thanks? I guess?” unsure about how to respond to Levi.</p><p> </p><p>As much as Hange likes to receive compliments (which is sometimes because she is too busy to focus on her appearance), she needs to figure out why are they here. She shakes her head to focus and looks up at the men in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“This must be a dream. You are all just figments of my imagination here to compliment my fashion choices.” </p><p> </p><p>Mike laughs “You want me to tickle you, Hange?” Mike suggests with a playful tone in his voice. He leans forward to tickle her.</p><p> </p><p>Hange starts kicking her legs to stop Mike “Don't you dare, Mike Zacharias.” she laughs despite using his full name to scold him.  </p><p> </p><p>Erwin walks forward after Mike moves back to his original spot. “Do you remember me, Hange?” </p><p> </p><p>Hange gasps and smiles “Of course I do, Erwin. I can never forget your huge eyebrows” Erwin laughs at Hange’s statement. Despite Erwin having the face of a movie star, Hange remembers him for his big eyebrows. At least he got to see her smile again. </p><p> </p><p>Hange quickly remembers why she was here. She quickly scrambles to stand up before Levi could speak one word.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here? What are you doing here?” she yelled and startled the men in the room. </p><p> </p><p><em> She was upset, but luckily not too angry to kick us off the island personally, </em> Levi thought. He knew from personal experience.</p><p> </p><p>Levi has to admit that he was jealous of the way Hange was around Mike and Erwin. She treated them as if she was reuniting with old friends. Meanwhile, Levi didn’t get the time of day. He looked at Hange’s eyes as she spoke the entire time. Although she was laughing with Mike and Erwin earlier, he noticed something hidden deep within her light brown eyes every time she looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>Hange glares at Mike first.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m writing a travel piece,” Mike says nervously.</p><p> </p><p>She turns and glares at Erwin next. Erwin hesitates for a second because of Hange’s glare. Suddenly, he remembered the last time he came to the island. “My co-worker wanted me to go on holiday again.”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin sighed internally after seeing Hange’s reaction. She seemed to believe him (for now). Hange turned to Levi and glared at him too, waiting for his response. </p><p> </p><p>Levi, caught off guard because he was deep in his thoughts, stutters “I-I just wanted to say hi.”</p><p> </p><p><em> A great way of acting normal, </em> Levi beat up himself in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hange couldn’t believe this. This could not be happening to her. She needs to know why they were here.</p><p> </p><p>“What is all this?” she raised her hands up shaking them to include whatever was going on right now.</p><p> </p><p>Mike and Erwin move to stand side by side with Levi. “Uhhhh one of those rare moments where three strangers share a common thought,” Mike speaks up, and Erwin hums in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Hange looked at them again. Here she was assuming they all knew each other, but it turns out they don’t. Despite this, Hange wanted clarification before she starts celebrating.</p><p> </p><p>“Strangers. As in you three don’t know each other” she asks cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>All three men looked at each other confused. They all know Hange is a smart woman, but why would she ask something so obvious?</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely,” Erwin clarifies.</p><p> </p><p>Hange sighed in relief “Ok. Good, but why are you here?” she asks suspiciously as she walks around the men. It’s a very small chance for three past lovers to appear at the same time. Hange just so happens to be part of that small chance. She doesn’t know if she should consider it a blessing or a curse.</p><p> </p><p>Hange turns to them. “Who said that you could stay in my old goathouse?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t catch the name,” Erwin spoke up and shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“A Greek lady!” Mike adds.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she spoke Greek” Levi includes. He knew Sasha is Hange’s daughter, but he didn’t want to rat her out. He promised Sasha not to tell Hange she invited him and the others. </p><p> </p><p>Mike turns to Levi with an ah-ha moment “Maybe, she said we couldn’t stay in the goathouse?” Erwin also turned to Levi and nodded in agreement. Levi looked at Mike like he was crazy. Would Hange really believe that?</p><p> </p><p>It seemed she believed it when the trio looked back at Hange. She was wiggling a finger at them as if she figured out their reason for being there. “Yeah, that’s it. You cannot stay here because I’m closed and I’m full.” she says matter of factly and plays it off with a laugh. She starts heading to the hatch door on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m also really busy. I have a wedding. My uh local girl’s getting married.” Hange adds attempting to give the men a good reason to leave the island. She starts pulling the handle. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about us, Hange.” Levi states in an attempt to reassure her everything is fine “Mike is used to roughing it, and Erwin…” He trails off.</p><p> </p><p>“Is spontaneous” Erwin adds to save himself.</p><p> </p><p> Hange stops pulling the handle and stands up. She looks at Levi with a serious look on her face. Levi never explained why he was here.</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” she looks deep into his dull blue eyes. The ones she fell in love with a long time ago, the same ones that also broke her heart. </p><p> </p><p>“I just want to see the island, Hange. You know how much it means to me.” Levi answers honestly. Kalokairi means so much to him because it is where he and Hange explored together. They focused on each other and not the world around them.</p><p> </p><p>Hange stares at Levi for a few seconds before opening the hatch “I’m gonna arrange a boat for you three to get back to the mainland.” She wiggles her finger at the trio and begins going down.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a boat.” Mike interrupts Hange’s thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a boat! Good! Get on it.” Hange exclaims and climbs down more. Internally, she was banging her head against the wall. Of course, she should've known that! She went on boat trips every night after she met Mike.  </p><p> </p><p>“And anchors away. Away, away.” Hange moves her hand in a shooing motion and reaches up to close the hatch. She stopped after being interrupted by Levi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hange.” Levi began and took a step forward. Mike and Erwin followed his lead after. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to see you.” Mike and Erwin smile at Hange. Levi only had a smaller smile than the other two. Hange could tell they missed her. </p><p> </p><p>Hange looks at them as she closes the hatch and sighs. Of course, they would miss her. She treasured all the memories with them together. It is one of the biggest highlights in her life next to Sasha’s birth. She was positive the men enjoyed their time with her too.</p><p> </p><p>Hange felt the excitement from earlier disappear as she closed the barn door. Instead, she felt dread and fear grow in her body. </p><p> </p><p>Hange needed to find Sasha. She needed to find her now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish</p><p> - I reread some of the past chapters, and yeesh. I need to do some editing when I finish this.<br/>- I know Sophie is an artist, but I don’t see it fit Sasha’s character (more like Jean or Moblit). I chose archery (because of hunting) and cooking to fit her character more.<br/>- How did this story get over 1000 hits and over 60 kudos? It's been almost a month since I started, and I honestly couldn't believe it. Thank you everyone to reading it! You don't have to give kudos or leave a comment. Just reading it is enough for me! 😁😭</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @bluesylveon2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dancing Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nanaba and Rico try to help Hange out after meeting the guys.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha</p><p>I recommend looking up Mamma Mia Dancing Queen by Movieclips on Youtube to get an idea of the last part of the chapter. You'll see the ******, so play it then.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rico and Nanaba were out drinking again at a nearby bar while Hange was away. Hange mentioned how she had to grab some things from her goat house, so Rico and Nanaba took it upon themselves to drink some more and talk to the locals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico looked up at the bartender in front of her. She recognized him as one of the men who had helped her and Nanaba earlier. This man was way taller than her, and definitely over 6 feet. He had long, light ash-brown hair styled in a mullet, and he had small, intense golden-brown eyes. It almost gave him a vicious look. This time the man was shirtless and only wore swim trunks. It's a good thing wearing swimwear on/underneath clothing was considered normal on the island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, one cocktail for a beautiful woman like you.” he slides the drink over to Rico and gives her a wink. Rico grabbed the drink and gave the man a flirty smile. Definitely not vicious. He seemed like a nice and flirty guy to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe husband number 4</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Rico smirks as she drinks her cocktail. Don’t get Rico wrong now. She knows what is out of line when it comes to choosing her future husband. However, a little bit of flirting won’t hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Rico trailed off. Shoot. She never got the guy’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean grabs a wet rag and starts cleaning off the bar “Jean. I’m also one of Sasha’s friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I heard of you!” Nanaba yells out suddenly. She looks at Jean with excitement. Nanaba loves learning about the bits and pieces of Sasha’s life. After all, it’s been years since she has last seen her. “Sasha has talked a lot about you! You’re Niccolo’s best man, right? Have you been on the island this whole time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean nodded “Yes and no. Yes, I am Niccolo’s best man. No, I haven’t stayed on the island the whole time. I actually came back a few months ago to prepare for the wedding. I’ve been busy with college studying for art before coming back. I'm currently staying at the old house that I share with my friend, Marco.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean is a Fine Arts major at the Paris College of Art. He agreed to study in France because of his mom. You see, Jean originally lived in France before moving to Kalokairi to be more independent. He was from Strasbourg, which is about 500 km away from Paris. It’s a long drive, but it is worth it for him to see his mom’s smile every time he visits. Jean also works part-time in the bar in Kalokairi to help pay for his expenses. Jean is lucky his old boss let him work again, or else he would be doomed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean reminisced when he first came back to Kalokairi. He was excited to see Sasha again and for the wedding. Jean views Sasha as a sister he wishes he had, and he was genuinely happy to be a part of her wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean smiled at the memory. He was strolling through the island, greeting the locals and familiar faces. In fact, Jean was too busy reminiscing to even hear the sound of running footsteps heading towards him from behind. It was then when Jean’s peace was ruined by Hanami jumping on his back. She loudly proclaims her excitement for them working together for Sasha’s wedding (she is Maid of Honor, and he is the Best Man). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean sighed as he finished wiping off the bar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That woman is gonna be the death of him one day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba looked up to find Rico studying Jean, who was lost in thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. Here comes Husband number 4 already. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes and looks at Rico's drink. It had a peachy color, decorated with an orange wedge on the rim and a mini umbrella. It looked familiar to her, but she couldn’t put a name to it. The orange slice meant it’s definitely fruity. Ironically enough, Nanaba is not a big fan of fruity drinks. She likes a fruity smell in her perfume though. Nanaba prefers drinking beer or hard alcohol like whiskey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba grabs Rico's attention. “Hey Rico, what kind of drink did you get?” She proceeds to drink her beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sex on the beach,” Rico replies nonchalantly. This causes Nanaba to almost choke on her drink. She began to have a coughing fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico repeatedly slaps Nanaba’s back until she stops coughing. “Did I say something wrong, Nana? Why did you start coughing?” Rico raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean, noticing Nanaba’s coughing fit, stops making drinks for other customers, to give Nanaba a napkin. She thanks him, and Jean nods and returns back to his job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba wipes her mouth and turns to Rico. “Are you trying to imply something by ordering </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>specific drink with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You're staring is not exactly subtle, you know." She quickly darts her eyes to Jean, who was busy doing his job and not eavesdropping on their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico laughs and takes a sip of her drink. “Take your mind out of the gutter, Nana.” Rico smirks “I just wanted to order a drink. That’s all. Unless...maybe I am?" She winks at Nanaba and laughs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba rolls her eyes and smiles at Rico. She wasn’t surprised that Rico took the opportunity to mess with her. Nanaba looks over to Jean to make sure he is busy. She places a hand on Rico’s shoulder and looks at her with a serious face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mess with the poor boy, Rico. You’re old enough to be his grandmother,” she says with the most serious tone she could come up with. She takes her hand away and takes another sip of her beer. Rico lightly slaps Nanaba’s shoulder in fake offense and laughs again. Of course, Nanaba would point that out. Rico was ready to make a comeback but stopped as she heard running heading in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both women turn around from their seats to see an exhausted and frightened Hange run up to them. Hange’s hair was messier than normal, and her glasses were slightly crooked. One of the straps of Hange’s overalls came loose too. She looked as if she ran a marathon or was practicing for the Olympics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Sasha?” Hange asks as if her life depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean, who noticed Hange's appearance, answers for Rico and Nanaba. “I think she’s at the beach with the other girls.” He goes back to his job but doesn't question Hange’s looks. He doesn't want to die before the wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Nanaba asks tenderly and reaches up to fix Hange’s glasses. Now that Hange was up close, she noticed how red her eyes were and the tears that were ready to spill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was overwhelmed with emotions. She has to juggle running the hotel, Sasha’s wedding, and now deal with her past lovers! This was not how she wanted Sasha’s wedding to go. She couldn’t bear the idea of having both sides meet. What would the men think? Heck, what would Sasha think? Hange has been vague about Sasha’s father for years now. Would Sasha hate her for keeping them a secret? She doesn’t even know who Sasha’s actual father is!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange felt her dam begin to burst and some snot running down her nose. Hange ignored Nanaba’s question and ran off to the nearest bathroom. She ignores Nanaba and Rico calling out to her. Hange ran into the nearest open stall, closed the door and the toilet seat, and sat down to cry. She didn’t want the whole island to see her at the moment, so crying in the bathroom was the best thing to do. Hange grabs a part of her overalls to blow her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nanaba and Rico (who brought her purse and her drink) followed Hange to the bathroom and called out her name. Sadly, there was no reply. She only heard the soft cries coming from the nearest stall. Nanaba runs to the front of the door. Rico closes the bathroom door and sets her stuff down before joining her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba knocks on the door and turns to Rico with a worried look on her face. There was no response again except for Hange blowing her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to her,” Rico whispers to Nanaba. Nanaba nods her head and turns back to the door. She leans towards it and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hans.'' She starts with Hange’s nickname from college. Nanaba spoke to Hange with a tender and caring tone. “Tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba places her ear against the door and waits to hear anything from Hange. She only hears soft whimpers instead. This caused Nanaba to frown. She turns to Rico and moves her hand in a hurry-up motion. She already put some effort into this. Now it's Rico’s turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! Uhh…” Rico was unsure about what to do. She hasn’t seen Hange cry like that in years. The last time Rico heard Hange cry like that was after Levi left, and it was over the phone too! She glances at Nanaba who kept encouraging her to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico was unsure about what to say. She’s not the best at comforting people, but she will at least try. For Hange. “I’ve never seen you with so much sorrow, Hans." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba turns to Rico in realization and grabs her shoulders "and the wedding is tomorrow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to see Hange!" She whispers to Rico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico nods in agreement and takes Nanaba’s hands off of her. "Good plan. You go on all fours on the floor, and I'll stand on your back. You look from the bottom, and I'll look from the top." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba looked at Rico with disbelief "Are you crazy? It's logical for me to be on the top. I'm the tallest!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico pinched the bridge of her nose, causing her glasses to move up slightly. She sighed while Hange’s crying continued in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now is not the time to be comparing heights, Nanaba. Hange is not emotionally stable right now, and she needs us to help. Besides, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>logical</span>
  </em>
  <span> for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be on the bottom. You're heavier than me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba wanted to punch Rico for playing the weight card, but she did have a point. She also knows about Rico’s cleaning standards (which aren’t as high as Levi’s, but only Hange knows that), so she won’t go down on the floor unless she </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba sighed. Now was the time for arguing. They needed to focus on Hange and can deal with Rico later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Nanaba moved to go on all fours on the floor. She tilted her head towards her back "Hop on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Hange continued to cry into her palms. She was too depressed to even hear what was going on the other side of the door. The memories with all three men kept replaying in her mind nonstop. Hange can recall cuddling on the beach with Erwin. She can picture dancing with Mike underneath the night sky on his yacht. She also remembers the time when Levi kissed her forehead when she pretended she was sleeping one day. Hange continued to cry but stops when she hears a thump on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looks up to find Rico staring down at her and holding on to the door. Now Hange was confused. Rico is too short to look over from the top. Unless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let her eyes fall downward to find Nanaba looking at her from the bottom. Both she and Rico had a concerned look on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate to see you like-” Rico gestures to Hange “-this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looks up at Rico as she continues on. Hange felt ridiculous. Here she was crying over 3 men on the toilet. She knew she looked like a mess. She needs to get up from the toilet first in case her friends suddenly burst into song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba adds onto Rico’s statement, "Hans, you can't deny that you're sad. It's just...We haven't seen you this sad since- ahh!" She and Rico scream as Hange suddenly opens the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange runs out to the bathroom door and to the nearest sink. Nanaba and Rico quickly stood up and went to either one of Hange’s sides. Rico and Nanaba patted Hange's back to comfort her. They didn't want to force Hange to talk. She can talk when she is ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looks at herself in the mirror. She looks and feels like shit. Ironically, it made her think about Levi. What was that nickname Levi would call her besides Four Eyes? Shitty Glasses. Hange looked at herself in the mirror. Now her whole face played the part too. It almost made Hange laugh. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she could see some snot dripping down her nose. Hange wipes it off with a tissue Rico put out in front of her. Hange’s clothes looked disheveled too. She couldn't recognize herself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba leaned her head on Hange’s shoulder. Hange smiled and put her right hand on Nanaba’s cheek as thanks. Rico leaned on Hange’s other shoulder, and Hange placed her head on top of Rico's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're our best friend, Hange," Nanaba says softly. She uses Hange’s actual name instead of her nickname. That's how Hange knew Nanaba was being serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can rely on us" Rico replies next with a soft tone as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange begins to cry again. What did she do to deserve friends like them? They saw Hange rise and fall in life, yet they stayed by her side no matter what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba and Rico, who noticed Hange’s waterworks appearing again, turns Hange away from the mirror. They push her up to sit on the sink. Nanaba and Rico sat down on the sink next to Hange after she was situated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico speaks up first after a moment of silence "You’re usually so sure of yourself Hange. Now, look at you. You look so broken." She looks at Hange with concern. "Just know that it's ok to cry. You’ll be up and dancing again once your pain ends" She rubs Hange’s arm and Hange smiles at the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba leans towards Hange to fix her overalls, and Hange turns to look at her. "I hope we can patch up whatever is going on, Hange. We just want to see you happy again." Hange smiles at Nanaba’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it!" Rico suddenly says "you just need a little pick me up. That would help cheer you up!" Rico turns to Nanaba. "Help me out her Nanaba."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both women jump down from the sink. Rico goes to her purse, which was nearby. Nanaba takes off Hange’s glasses and stands ready for whatever Rico has in store. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, Rico hands Nanaba some tissues to wipe Hange’s tears and snot. Nanaba wipes Hange’s nose until Rico starts throwing one too many tissues at Hange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Second, Rico grabs a breath spray freshener. Nanaba opens her mouth for Hange to mimic as she takes off the cap. Nanaba sprays it one time, but Hange starts coughing from the spray entering her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Third, Rico grabs some perfume and hands it to Nanaba. Hange was expecting a few sprits of perfume not bathing in the whole bottle! Hange sneezes because of the perfume. Maybe she would smell good enough to be up to Levi’s standards? Hange rolls her eyes at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Rico grabs her cocktail for Hange to drink. Nanaba works to redo Hange’s ponytail. Hange reaches over to grab the drink, but Rico moves it out of her reach. Rico places the drink on Hange’s lips and tilts the glass up to a point Hange might as well chug the whole thing. Hange moves her hands up and takes the drink away from her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK! I appreciate the help, you guys!" Hange cries out. She sniffs and wipes her nose with her arm. She might as well confess and get straight to the point </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's her dad," Hange confesses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba and Rico were confused. "Who's dad?" Rico asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looks at Rico with a serious face. "Sasha’s dad" she clarifies </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange stares at her friend’s faces but was met with silence. She decided to continue with her story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember how I told you it's Levi, the supposed mystery guy who is actually a millionaire? The man who left to get married." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba and Rico nodded to show they are following Hange’s story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, there were two other guys. Around the same time. You already met one of them before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looks up at Nanaba. Although Nanaba was looking at the floor, Hange could see the gears turning in her head and the puzzle pieces fitting together. Nanaba realized </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was talking about and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Hange did more than just ‘go on nightly boat rides.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The man who accidentally ran into you that day...the boat rides...” She looks up to meet Hange’s eyes. “One of them is Mike. Isn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange nods and looks away in shame. She didn't want to see Nanaba’s reaction. Hange suspected Nanaba had a crush on the guy, but she noticed it too late. Hange’s mind was clouded by her summer romance to even notice Nanaba’s longing stares at Mike. Hange still feels guilty and selfish about it to this day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico placed her hand on Hange’s cheek so she can face her. "Why didn't you tell us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never knew I would ever have to really! I don't even know who Sasha’s actual father is!” Hange confesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba placed her hand on Hange’s shoulders for support. Hange didn't see any hatred in Nanaba’s eyes after confessing about sleeping with Mike. Bless Nanaba’s heart. “Well, we already know Levi and Mike. Who’s the third guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange takes a sip of her drink before responding, “A man named Erwin Smith. I don’t think any of you know him. He left Kalokairi before you guys arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba takes her hand off of Hange’s shoulder and shakes her head “The name does not ring any bells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looks at Rico expecting the same reaction as Nanaba. What she did not expect was Rico’s mouth wide open in shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erwin Smith. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a face that looks like he starred in a movie? That Erwin Smith?” Rico asks as if she was in a trance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange looked at Rico with surprise. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Rico broke out of her trance and jumped with excitement. Hange and Nanaba looked at her confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know Erwin Smith?” Nanaba asks after Rico calmed down a bit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Who doesn’t know who he is?” Rico said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently me,” Nanaba mumbles to herself, but Rico hears her anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico sighs after calming down a bit. She takes out her phone and googles Erwin’s name. She pulls up the first image of him and shoves her phone to her friend’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you wouldn’t, Nanaba. Erwin was on the cover of </span>
  <em>
    <span>People’s: Sexiest Men Alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few years ago and was in the T</span>
  <em>
    <span>op 10 of the Most Handsome Faces</span>
  </em>
  <span> in </span>
  <em>
    <span>TC Chandler</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico looks at Hange and Nanaba’s faces. She was expecting an exciting reaction but was met with her best friends just staring at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico continues instead “His dad was a successful university professor and is known for his contributions in research and activism. Erwin is similar to him, except he is a lawyer. Overall, Erwin is a very influential person in New York, and he has a good looking face”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico turns off her phone and pockets it away, and turns to Hange. “Hange, you’re a lucky gal to have slept with him. I gotta say that I’m impressed. You gotta introduce me to him sometime.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba rolled her eyes. Hange couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I knew he was a lawyer, but not all of that!” she waves her hands around to emphasize it. She ignored Rico’s suggestion for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico gave Hange a sympathized smile “Well, you’ve been so focused and dedicated to your hotel and Sasha. I’m not surprised you don’t pay much attention to everything outside of Kalokairi or even Greece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in Nanaba’s head, she was trying to fit all of the puzzle pieces together. She didn’t see any of the men when she and Rico first arrived on the island, nor did she see them while heading to the hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that means they arrived after us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nanaba thought. The question is, where are they now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hange” Nanaba interrupts Rico and Hange’s conversation. Rico had asked Hange who she thought was the best out of the three she slept with. Nanaba could tell who she picked based on Hange’s small yet goofy and Rico’s 'are you serious?' face. “Where are the men now?” she asks carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange’s face became horrified. She last saw them in the old goat house, but what if Sasha came back from the beach? How would she react?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The old goat house,” Hange says. She looks at both of her friend’s faces “We can’t let them meet Sasha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba and Rico quickly grab their things as Hange puts the drink down and jumps off the sink. The three ran off towards the goat house, but not too fast to avoid any suspicion from any onlookers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sasha and her friends peeked up from their hiding spots to find Rico and Nanaba entering the barn. They went back into hiding as soon as Hange entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let them hear you!” Hange whispers as Rico and Nanaba climb up the steps to the attic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba opened the hatch and looks inside first. Rico and Hange followed after only to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one here,” Nanaba says in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico turns to Hange. “Are you sure?” she asks questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange rolls her eyes. “Of course, I'm sure! Do you think</span>
  <em>
    <span> I </span>
  </em>
  <span>would forget my daughter’s dads?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs. “They were all here. Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, and Mike Zacharias.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha takes a quick peek from her hiding spot with Mikasa to find her mom walking down the steps from the attic. Nanaba and Rico followed behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They must have gone on Mike’s boat,” Hange says as she walks out of the barn. “I hope they hit aground and drown.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange enters the hotel and goes up the stairs to go to her bedroom. “What are they even doing here? It’s like fate just hates me today,” she says and throws her hands up in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they know about Sasha?” Nanaba asks as she runs up the steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they, psychic?. Of course not! I never told a soul.” Hange turns to face Nanaba before heading into her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even Pieck?” Nanaba asks and puts her purse down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never told her too,” Hange says as she paces around near her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hange, you kept this to yourself all these years,” Rico says sympathetically and puts her stuff down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange stops pacing and heads to her balcony door. “It doesn’t matter to me.” She closes the door. “The only thing that matters is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sasha</span>
  </em>
  <span> does not find out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico puts her hands on her hips and watches Hange walk around the room. “Maybe she might be cool with it?” she suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange walks up to her bedroom door and closes it. “Cool with it,” she repeats. When would Sasha ever be cool with something like that? She might react the same way Hange reacted to Eren and Connie accidentally breaking her vase from Ms. Alexandra. It was not a pretty sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange chuckles nervously and walks over to her friends. “You don’t know Sasha as I do. This would be like a bombshell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Hange, they’re gone!” Nanaba argues</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that! They could be anywhere for all I know!” Hange runs her hands through her ponytail and moves to sit in front of her vanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at herself in the mirror “I did this all to myself because I was stupid and reckless little </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she says and glares at her reflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico and Nanaba both gasped. “A slut?” Rico questioned. “You sound like your mother, right Nanaba?” Nanaba nods and laughs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange quickly turns around “I do not!” she says offensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you do,” Nanaba says as Rico laughs this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico walks over to Hange’s stuff and grabs a feather boa and a ridiculous-looking hat. She then turns to Nanaba and gives her a familiar look that only Nanaba could understand. Nanaba caught on to Rico’s message and took her phone out of her pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>our Hange</span>
  </em>
  <span>? The life and soul of the party.” Rico says dramatically. She puts the hat on top of Hange’s head and the boa around her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the one who would talk your ears off about her research but can convince you to do a random musical number in the middle of campus? I’m astonished by how many men agreed to join." Nanaba adds as she was scrolling through her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, Nanaba! I remember how our Hange would attract so many guys with that back in New College." Rico laughs at the memories of different men walking up to Hange as she studied. Hange was too engrossed in her research to give most of them the time of day!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange could tell what Rico was trying to do. "Well, I grew up." She says as she recalls how much she has changed since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba nudges Rico and steps away from her to give them some space. Rico smiles. "Well, you need to grow back down again Hange."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico jumps in her spot to face Nanaba and points to her. "Hit it, Nanaba!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba presses play on her music app and pocket her phone away to where Hange could still hear the music. The familiar tune of “Dancing Queen” fills the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange watches her friends as they move their arms in a goofy manner, shook their hips, and sang their hearts out to the song. At one point, Nanaba and Rico faced one another and they sang to each other before directing their attention to Hange so she could sing along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange squealed when her friends poked her sides. She ran to her bed and laid face down to avoid them. She moved her head up slightly to peek at her friends from her spot behind her blanket. Instead, she found her room empty, but the music continued to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange watched Rico and Nanaba rise up from the floor, go back down, and repeat the process a few times as they sang. The two eventually moved around Hange’s room and used multiple objects as props for their performance. In Hange’s opinion, Nanaba and Rico’s singing and dancing looked pretty ridiculous, but she knew they meant well. "Dancing Queen" is one of Hange’s favorite songs, and people at New College witness Hange dancing at parties. She was known as the Dancing Queen back in her college days. She wasn’t the best dancer, but anyone could tell she was having fun with one glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange started tapping her foot to the beat as she continued laying on the bed. She started reminiscing about her college days when she would go out and have fun, all while learning about biology. She remembered how she and her friends would let loose and just live life to the fullest. Hange wanted to explore and discover new parts of the world. It was one reason why she left for Kalokairi on her own all those years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange sat up and pulled the blanket towards her. She watched as her friends go through her drawers to grab random articles of clothing to put on. Rico put on a puffy dress over her clothes, and Nanaba grabbed a random shirt and tied it around her head. Hange felt her mood change, and now she wanted to join in on the fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sets the blanket aside and jumps during the song’s refrain. Hange felt as if she was the star of the show, her bed was the stage, and her friends were her audience. Hange felt alive! She felt like she was 22 again performing onstage with her friends. Hange even did a split in the air! Hange continued dancing on her bed before she had an idea. She grabbed her forgotten boa and ran out of her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Rico calls out while laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was running down the steps of the hotel, stops, and turns around to Rico. “I feel like singing today. Might as well do a musical number just like old times.” She winks and laughs as she continues running down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rico and Nanaba look at each other with glee before following Hange. They got their Hange back!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange, Nanaba, and Rico jumped around in sync as they passed the courtyard. The locals who watched nearby laughed. It looks like the trio was back at it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, before Hange had met Mike, Hange and her friends did a few performances in Kalokairi to help Hange deal with her heartbreak. Occasionally, Hange would invite the locals to perform with her, and the island would break out into a big musical (which never happened until Hange and her friends came along). The island was quiet after Hange had met Mike and her best friends left. Ever since Sasha’s birth, the locals would often find Hange singing those old songs to herself as she strolled around with her daughter. It was a sign to them that the Hange they met was still there, just dormant for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange stopped dancing once she reached a group of locals sitting around a table playing a board game. She places her boa behind one of the elderly men and lets the boa slide across his shoulders, much to his shock. The Hange he usually saw was too busy with her hotel to start dancing around for fun. Hange then places the boa across her back and on her elbows as she sang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nanaba and Rico were out recruiting some locals to join them. It’s a good thing they were familiar with Hange and her group, or else the whole interaction would have been really awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group marched across the hotel grounds as the music continued to play good Nanaba’s phone. Hange skipped past the entrance with everyone following her. Nanaba and Rico would occasionally leave to gather more people to join as she led the group through town. Other locals were drawn to Hange’s group after seeing her singing and dancing again. Everyone singing along helped amplify the song, and everyone was in sync.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange was having so much fun and was having the time of her life. She skipped and sang as leads the group through different parts of the island. It felt like old times when she used to perform with her friends. Now here she was singing "Dancing Queen" with practically the whole island!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange started heading towards one of the piers. At this point, the group had doubled in size. A local piano player and an electric guitar player accompanied the song from their boats. The group stopped moving on the pier and continued dancing and singing to the beat. Everyone followed Hange, Nanaba, and Rico’s lead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the final parts of the song started to end, everyone who joined started to face Hange. They wanted her to end the song with a bang. Hange took her hair tie out of her hair and let her hair loose. She whipped her hair back and forth a bit and laughed cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange came up with a good idea to end her little musical number. She looked to her left as everyone sang the final note to see Rico, who was the closest to her. Hange suddenly ran up to Rico and pushed her into the water. She then turned to Nanaba with mischievous eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, you don't!" Nanaba laughs as she attempts to run away from Hange. Nanaba didn't get far before Hange pushed her into the water too. Hange jumped in after her. Thank goodness for the invention of water-resistant cell phones. Everyone else jumped into the water after Hange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hange felt much better now than an hour ago. As she trod on the water, she couldn't help but think of her memories with the three men. She has happy memories with Erwin and Mike. She wishes she could say the same for Levi though. Hange felt pain thinking about him although she spent the most time with him. He was the one who broke her heart the most. Yet, swimming in the water reminded her of one time when she took off Levi’s clothes and pushed him off a pier and into the water. Hange's plan backfired when Levi grabbed her wrist to drag her with him. The goofy smile returned for just a slight moment, but it was long enough for Nanaba and Rico to catch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nanaba and Rico glanced at each other while treading on the water. Their plan worked for the most part. However, Hange Zoe still had some lingering feelings for Levi Ackerman.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish<br/>Author’s Note:<br/>- The “Dancing Queen” scene was the hardest to write for me. I hope you like it and understand what is going on.<br/>- I apologize if any character is OOC and I know I portray Greece inaccurately.<br/>- I changed the character’s ages based on the school year in Greece (Sept 11 - June 15). Everyone is 20-21 and Armin is the oldest. Sasha’s bday changed to May.<br/>- I appreciate ANY feedback (especially after this chapter). I hope you have a good day, and everyone affected by today’s earthquake is safe.<br/>- Find me on Tumblr @ bluesylveon2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Our Last Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasha gets some father(s)-daughter bonding time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait! I had many tests and essays within the past two weeks. One of them sounds like a tragic fanfic backstory (Sorry Armin. He was in it lol)</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> After Hange left the goat house  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasha and her friends waited a few minutes after Hange left to make sure the coast was clear. She gave her friends the signal to get out of their hiding spots after a few minutes had passed.</p><p> </p><p>"Was the 'throwing me in a barrel' really necessary, Annie?," Hanami complained as she rubbed her sore head. </p><p> </p><p>"You were taking too long getting in the barrel, and I didn't want us to get caught by Hange. Sorry about that," Annie replied cooly and got out of the barrel. She turns around to help Hanami get out. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least it got the job done" Hitch jokes as she left her spot behind a crate with Mina. </p><p> </p><p>Historia laughs at her friend's conversation. She was lucky enough to hide alone. </p><p> </p><p>While this was going on, Mikasa was busy helping Sasha get out of the barrel and fixing everything in the barn to look normal. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha zoomed out of the barn to find her fathers as soon as Historia fixed the final piece back to where it belonged.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sweatdropped, especially Mikasa and Historia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Looks like we're going running again after all </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sasha! Wait!” Mina yells. Sasha was running like her life depended on it (which it did, in a way). She was tired and exhausted, but Sasha’s adrenaline was too high to stop running. Sasha didn’t know which exact pier her fathers were in, so she was determined to check every pier Kalokairi had. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't stop thinking about how this happened. How was there a flaw in her plan? The plan was for her and her friends to wait until her fathers walked past them and jump them before her mom caught them. She didn't think far ahead of where to dispose of the bodies. Probably somewhere in Mike's yacht. Sasha also wanted to slap herself. They must have left through the window or through the hatch on the roof! No wonder they managed to leave without Sasha noticing!</p><p> </p><p>Luckily for Sasha, it only took two piers to finally spot Mike's yacht. There was only one ship nearby and three male figures on it. Sasha had an 80% chance of being right, and it increased the closer she got. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Sasha yells at the trio. She prayed it was her father's, or else she yelled at total strangers. She noticed how her father's changed their outfits to suit the hot weather. Erwin wore a long sleeve polo shirt rolled up to his elbows with the first button open and shorts. Mike kept the same shorts on but was shirtless to show off his muscles. Levi was also dressed similarly to Erwin, except he unbuttoned his shirt all the way to show off his abs. None of the men seemed to notice Sasha’s call. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha stopped running once there was no pier left to run on.</p><p> </p><p><em> Fine, </em> she thought in her head. <em> I have no choice but to swim. </em> Thank goodness for Hitch's beach day idea, or else she would’ve been doomed.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha turned to her friends. It seems as if they read her mind based on the shocked looks on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>"If Niccolo or any of the guys asks about my whereabouts, give them a random location, but not the beach. Send them on a wild goose chase if you have to."</p><p> </p><p>"But what about our plans for today?" Hitch exclaimed, referring to why everyone had their swimsuits on. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha took her clothes off, leaving her in only her swimsuit. She hands her clothes to the nearest person, Historia. "We'll move it to tomorrow!" She yells back and jumps into the water. Sasha starts swimming to the yacht. </p><p> </p><p>The girls could only watch with shock as their friend swam away. Historia, who got over her's first, clears her throat to get everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon girls. We got a job to do."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Levi was the first to hear Sasha swimming towards the yacht. </p><p> </p><p>"Oi! Sasha is heading over here!" He points out to Erwin and Mike to get their attention. Erwin and Mike look at where Levi was pointing and headed over to meet up with Sasha.</p><p> </p><p>"Were gonna sail around the island. Wanna come? I could use more hands since I let my friend explore the island" Mike yells.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you weren't coming to my wedding?" Sasha yells back as she swims nears the yacht.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Four-Eyes wanted us to leave, so we decided to get out of her hair," Levi says with monotone. He, Erwin, and Mike kneel down to pick up Sasha from the water.</p><p> </p><p><em> Huh </em>, Sasha thought. Levi never used Four-Eyes in front of her before. That was news to her. She always hears everyone refer to her mom as Hange and never any nicknames.</p><p> </p><p>(Levi only referred to Hange at first out of respect to Sasha. He is letting it slide more now that first impressions are over.)</p><p> </p><p>"You're mom freaked out when she saw us? What was that about?" Erwin asked once Sasha was on the yacht. He hands her a towel to dry herself off. </p><p> </p><p>"No!" She replied hastily. "She's just not thinking straight! She's been so stressed about the wedding. Things like decorations, food-" </p><p> </p><p>Sasha stops rambling when Mike holds his hand out as a sign to tell her to slow down. She turned red out of embarrassment much to Mike's amusement. Sasha reminded Mike of Hange. Once Hange starts talking, she won’t stop even after the sunset. </p><p> </p><p>She clears her throat. "Sorry. What I meant to say was my mom would be so happy to see you all as her surprise tomorrow!"</p><p> </p><p>"You think so?" Levi asks skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm" was all Sasha says and takes a look at her surroundings. She has been on sailboats a few times. Mostly to travel between the mainland and Kalokairi. She would go when she and her friends rented a boat to explore the island or party. Sasha looks at Mike’s yacht in awe. She wants to buy one day to explore different parts of Greece with her friends and Niccolo. As Sasha was amazed by what she saw, she noticed something that definitely didn’t belong in Erwin’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>"You took Mom's guitar."</p><p> </p><p>Erwin stops tuning it to look up at Sasha. It was a simple classical guitar to Sasha’s eyes, but it held more meaning to Erwin.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t steal it. I borrowed it. See-” He turns over the guitar to show Sasha there was more than what she originally thought. Engraved on the wood were the letters <em> H.Z </em> and <em> E.S </em>. “-Hange Zoe and Erwin Smith.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha’s opened her mouth in shock. Meanwhile, Levi and Mike just glanced at each other. They didn’t expect that out of Erwin.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin notices everyone’s faces and chuckles. “Contrary to popular belief, I actually know how to play the guitar,” he says as if he can read everyone’s minds. “I bought her this guitar here on the island actually. There was once a shop here, but it is long gone now. I know because I checked when I arrived.” he adds solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha sits down next to Erwin as he started plucking the strings to see if it was tuned. He starts playing it once he was satisfied with the sound. Sasha, interested in listening, sat with her legs crossed and rested her left elbow on her left knee. Sasha’s head rested on her fist as Erwin played. </p><p> </p><p>Levi and Mike still stood nearby awkwardly watching the two. The two looked at each other with mutual understanding and left Erwin and Sasha to bond as they prepared the yacht to set sail. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So what was my mom like?” Sasha randomly asks. Her mom's diary only showed one side of her story. Hearing from her fathers introduces a new perspective. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin chuckles just thinking about Hange. “She’s a very happy and intelligent woman. Her smile was very contagious, and it can make anyone’s day.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha smiles at Erwin’s words. “What is your fondest memory of her?” she asks out of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Erwin ponders on Sasha’s question. There were a few minutes of silence before Erwin looks down at the guitar on his lap fondly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Can I open my eyes now?" Hange asks for the fifth time since they left her house. She was beginning to lose her patience, and she was too excited for the surprise.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Not yet." Erwin laughs at Hange’s excitement.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is it a new book?” Hange guesses as she walks blindly to wherever Erwin was leading her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No” Erwin chuckles and continues leading Hange to who knows where.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange can feel the surface shift under her sandals as she walked. She could tell Erwin was guiding her on the beach based on the unstable sand, the wind blowing on her sundress, and the sound of waves crashing the shore. Apparently, Erwin had a big surprise for her, and they only knew each other for 3 days! He gave Hange a cloth that morning and instructed her to tie it around her eyes. Of course, Erwin made sure to take off Hange’s glasses first and put them in his shirt pocket before proceeding with his plan. Erwin has been guiding Hange by the shoulders for a while now. Hange wonders what the surprise was. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, Erwin stops moving, and Hange follows along. She feels Erwin’s hands moving to untie the cloth around his head. Hange flinched as the sunlight hit her eyes. She felt Erwin gently grab her hand and places her glasses on her palm. Hange puts her glasses back on and waits a bit for her eyes to adjust.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Surprise, Hange." She hears softly behind her and looks down. Hange starts tearing up.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In front of her was a big blanket full of food, drinks, and neatly placed towels that looked like it was set up for a picnic. There was a brown classical guitar in the center. The same guitar Hange kept staring at for the past few days. She never bought it because she didn't know anyone who could teach her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange put her hands over her mouth in shock as her tears became more prominent now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erwin smiles at Hange’s reaction. He takes one of her hands away from her mouth and guides her to sit down next to him. He picks up the guitar and sets it down on his lap. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "H-how did you know? Erwin, I'm truly grateful for this, for everything really, but…" Hange was too shocked to even talk. "I'm speechless." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I work spontaneously.” Erwin jokes, “In reality, I asked a few people to help set this up. You know the couple who were selling the guitars?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange nods. She wasn’t getting over her shock just yet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, their children helped me set this up for you. I've noticed you eyeing this guitar for quite some time now.” Erwin continues and gestures to everything laid out in front of her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you like it?" He asks although he knew the obvious answer based on Hange’s expression.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Like it? I love it! Thank you! Thank you!” Erwin quickly puts the guitar away before Hange could accidentally hits it as she jumped on him. She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. Erwin wraps his arms around Hange to hug her back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.” She says softly next to his ear. Erwin smiles “You’re welcome, Hange.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange pulls away from the hug to look at Erwin’s face, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed Erwin on the lips. Erwin felt like he was dreaming and kisses Hange back. Oh my goodness, he is whipped for her! This was the first time they kissed since they had met. He wanted to thank God personally for giving him a chance with Hange. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange pulls away from the kiss to look at Erwin’s blue eyes that held love to the woman in front of him. Her eyes had the same emotion too. Both of them had goofy smiles on their faces. Her eyes wander over to the guitar laying next to Erwin. She gasps. “You know how to play? Can you teach me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Erwin smiles at Hange’s excitement. “Of course,” he said. Hange leans over to Erwin to pick up the guitar. She starts plucking random combinations of strings and going on about how he should’ve got it engraved.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Their kiss was the pivotal point of their relationship. Erwin, for the first time since starting his career, felt relaxed being around Hange. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasha was grinning from ear to ear after hearing Erwin’s story. She thought it was cute after hearing how her mom reacted to receiving the guitar. She could recall the times her mom taught her how to play the exact guitar Erwin held in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be honest with you Sasha.” Sasha perks up after Erwin spoke. He looks up at the sky and curves his upwards into a small smile. He turns to face Sasha with the same smile on his face. “I’m thankful for you inviting me here. Experiencing all of this-” He gestures to the space around them. “-makes me realize what I am missing out on in life. Thank you for that. You’re a good daughter, and I know you make Hange proud.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha smiled back. She would never expect that from one of her potential fathers. Maybe it’s a sign? She prays her mom would be proud of her during her wedding day. The day her family will be reconnected again.</p><p> </p><p>They continue talking and sharing a few stories until Mike walks up to the pair. He cleared his throat to get their attention. “Hey, Sasha. Do you mind sharing some sites around the island? You’re the most familiar one out of all with the island.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha nodded. “Sure.” She stands up to look around her surroundings. She wasn’t paying much attention to where the yacht was sailing through during Erwin’s story. </p><p> </p><p>She scanned her surroundings until she notices a familiar cliff she and her friends like to go cliff jumping on. Sasha points to the area and turns to Mike.</p><p> </p><p>“I know a stop.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Is this safe?” Levi asks. Levi was thankful that Hange didn’t force him to engage in cliff jumping. The cliff itself was 20 feet. Levi watches as the waves crash onto the cliff below them. It seems as if his luck of cliff jumping ran out after meeting Sasha. She’s definitely Hange’s daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha gave Levi a big grin. “Of course! My friends and I used to jump off this very same cliff all the time!”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin and Mike smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is, Levi. You just have to not think about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve jumped from higher cliffs before. This one isn’t that tall. Just like you. <em> Shorty </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Levi glared at Mike as if that would wipe the smirk off of Mike’s face. Mike was lucky he was not standing next to him. Sasha was trying hard not to laugh too much and risk loosening her grip with Erwin and Levi. </p><p> </p><p>“On the count of three!” Sasha started swinging her arms a bit. “One… Two... Three!” she yells and jumps off the cliff. The others following as they were jumping and falling at the same time as her.</p><p> </p><p>Yep. She is definitely Hange’s daughter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The group sailed around the island some more before taking a break near the coast. They were sitting under a tree and eating some food Gelgar had made before leaving the yacht to Mike. Sasha wore one of Mike’s shirts to keep her warm after swimming earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Gelgar?” Sasha interrupts Mike while eating her umpteenth sandwich within the fifteen minutes since the group started eating.</p><p> </p><p>Mike swallows the food in his mouth before answering. “He’s a friend I met while traveling around Europe years ago. He’s also the one to watch over my yacht when I’m away. He mostly uses it to sail around the Mediterranean anyway. I trust him. I get the satisfaction of knowing my yacht is safe while I’m on the other side of the world. Gelgar has something he can use to visit other countries and drink the number of drinks he wants. It’s a win-win situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha nods in understanding. It seems like a fun idea to go travel around and see the world. She wants to do that one day. Oh, the number of foods she could eat! It made Sasha’s mouth water. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin chuckles at Sasha as she continues to eat more food. She’s like Hange, who is hungry for knowledge, except Sasha is <em> actually </em> hungry. </p><p> </p><p>The group starts sharing stories after they finish eating. This time it was Sasha’s turn to answer the questions.</p><p> </p><p>“So what was your childhood like with Four-Eyes?” Levi asks. He leans forward a bit from where he sat.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha was quiet for a bit to think. She was unsure where to start. She looks up to find everyone staring at her. The look of their eyes reassures her they didn’t want her to rush the story.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I lived alone here on the island with my mom until I was 2. My mom had hired her current assistant, Moblit, to help her around the hotel and babysit me when I was young. Remember the tunnel I lead you through to get to the goathouse?”</p><p> </p><p>The men nod. </p><p> </p><p>“That was only one of the tunnels I would hide from Moblit and sneak food in as he searched for me.” Sasha laughs nervously and rubs the back of her head. “Moblit is a nice and reliable guy. I don’t know where my mom and I would be without him.”</p><p> </p><p>Erwin and Mike smile. On the other hand, Levi was jealous of this Moblit guy. He got to see some of Sasha’s milestones growing up. It’s no secret to Levi’s family that Levi dreams of raising a family (with the right woman that he loves. Not someone who he is forced to love). He did a good job watching over Farlan and Isabel’s kids. Plus, his mother wanted her son to give her a grandchild someday. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin, as if reading Levi’s mind, spoke. “Is your mother dating Moblit?”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha laughs out loud that she had to hold her stomach for support. “Definitely not!” she says as she wipes a tear from her eye. “Moblit is too concerned with mom hurting herself and fixes the hotel. Mom is too busy trying to keep the hotel afloat and raise me! Trust me, those two would put dating each other as the last thing on their minds.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha continues on and on about her childhood after she calmed down. She talks about how she met her current friends, how she used to run track, her first boyfriend, Hange’s shenanigans, her current friends, her love for food, and her fiance. </p><p> </p><p>Levi notices how she never brought up the archery medals.</p><p> </p><p>"Sasha," Levi calls out to get her attention. Sasha turns to face Levi. "I noticed the archery medals in the attic. When did you start competing?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasha facepalms. How could she forget something like that?! She places her hands on her lap. "My mom had mentioned it one day when I was 6, and I begged her to find someone to teach me. She managed to find someone on the mainland who gave me private lessons on the weekends. In fact-"</p><p> </p><p>Sasha rolls up her sleeve on her right arm to show off her arms. The males noted Sasha's muscles. She's athletic after all. "-I was pretty much a natural at it. I picked it up really quickly, and I’m a talented hunter. I can even hit a target with my eyes closed!" She starts flexing her right arm and smirks. "I'm a tough person to mess with."</p><p> </p><p>Erwin was impressed. It seems as if he judged Sasha a bit too soon. She was hungry to learn new skills such as archery. Meanwhile, Levi kept staring at Sasha and analyzing what she said. Her talent almost reminded Levi of himself. His Uncle Kenny used to train him with how to fight with a knife (Kuchel almost had a heart attack when she saw them practicing one day. Kenny claimed it was for self-defense.) Levi was a fast learner and is skilled with knives and guns. Levi shook his head to stop thinking about it. Maybe he's just looking too deep into this? Nevertheless, he kept the thought in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Mike smiles at Sasha’s challenge. He raises up his right arm and starts flexing. "Me too Sasha. Me too." He says as he looks at Sasha’s eyes. They were challenging each other in a staring contest. </p><p> </p><p>Almost two minutes passed when Mike gave in and blinked. Sasha let a loud whoop and jumped up and down with glee. Erwin clapped for Sasha’s victory, while Levi awkwardly pats Mike's back for reassurance. He's not that much of an asshole.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok ok. You win Sasha. Now, what do you want?" </p><p> </p><p>Sasha makes an L with her left hand and rests her chin on it. Her left arm was resting on her right arm that she placed across her stomach. She taps her foot as she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, what about you tell me a story about you and my mom? Also your views of her."</p><p> </p><p>Mike looks at Erwin and Levi expectedly. Levi shrugs, and only Erwin speaks up. "She asked me the same question before." His mouth opens in an o with realization. Looks like it's his turn to share his story.</p><p> </p><p>"Well your mom is energetic and the most intelligent woman I've ever met. She contributed to my decision of becoming a travel writer."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Everything is all set, Hange.” Mike adjusts his outfit to make himself look presentable to Hange. He wore a pair of jeans he rolled up, a T-shirt, and sandals. To him, he looked like nothing compared to Hange. She wore jean shorts, a flowy long-sleeve blouse that showed off her shoulders, and flip-flops.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange was excited about her lesson with Mike. She had asked him if she can go sailing with Mike after their first night of stargazing. Hange was hoping to at least steer the wheel once. Mike walks up to Hange. She was steadily holding onto the wheel of the yacht. The afternoon sunlight gave Hange a glow around her figure. The wind was perfect for sailing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange had a huge grin on her face. She couldn’t hide her excitement, and she was interested in learning about sailing and the mechanics behind it. Mike had promised to teach her about steer first before going into the complicated parts of sailing. Hange struck a pose when Mike stood next to her. He held something behind his back and out of Hange’s view.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How do I look? Do I look like a captain yet?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mike laughs at Hange’s question. She looked far from a captain with her outfit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You don’t look the part but-” Mike moves his arms from behind his back to reveal the captain's hat he was hiding from Hange. He walks up to get closer to Hange and places the hat on her head. Mike smiles at Hange fondly once he was sure the hat was placed firmly on her head.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now you do, captain ,” he says with a suggestive tone in his voice. Hange snorts and lightly punches Mike on the shoulder. Mike laughs out loud at her reaction. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shut up, Mike! You still have to teach me how to steer before I can do anything else.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mike walks behind Hange and places his arms over hers. He lightly grasps Hange’s arms and positions them in the correct position on the wheel. Mike moves to place his body close behind Hange’s. He rests his head on her shoulder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ok.” He says next to Hange’s left ear. She shivers a bit from Mike’s voice. “This is what you do.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was sunset by the time Hange’s sailing lesson ended. Mike instructed Hange how to turn and he had her do figure 8’s and circles near the sea. The two were now sitting on the deck and drinking some wine Mike had brought. They were sharing childhood stories as some music from the radio played in the background. Hange was still wearing the captain’s hat.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wait so you were just born with that nose of yours? There was no accident, and no one in your family had one before?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mike shook his head. “Nope. I just had this ability since I could remember.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange nods in understanding. She was curious about her smell now that she thought about it. She can recall the times she was busy in college or exploring the island to even bother taking a bath. Levi used to point it out and even forced her to take a bath once or twice during their time together. Thinking about him did make her heart hurt, but now she’s moved on. She doesn’t need him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What do I smell like?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You can smell some musk and vanilla. I can smell it the first time we met. Sorry about that.” he says quickly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hange waves him off and smiles. “Don't worry about it. I think it's really cool and unique! It must be a useful thing to have especially around food!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mike chuckles at Hange. “It’s a blessing and a curse.” He can smell delicious foods from around the world, but he can also smell horrible smells like trash. The two continued sharing stories until the song on the radio changed to one Hange was familiar with. She suddenly grabs Mike’s arm and stands up. “Dance with me, Mike!” Mike, who was falling for Hange every second, agrees. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They danced to the music around the yacht. The song was upbeat enough to dance the tango to. Occasionally, Mike would pick up or dip Hange around. This caused Hange to laugh from all the fun she was having. The two were obviously not professional dancers, but they were having fun. Hange was surprised by how well Mike could dance. She felt like a princess dancing with her prince under the stars.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mike dips Hange one more time as the final notes of the song play. He pulls her back up and keeps her close to his body. One arm was behind Hange’s back and the other held her head. Their eyes met and their heavy breaths fanned each other's faces.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That was...wow,” Hange says in between breaths. “You’re a really good dancer, Mike.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You too.” Mike continues staring into Hange’s eyes and Hange stares into his. It was as if there was an invisible force pulling them together as they leaned closer to each other. Mike moves his hand from behind Hange’s head and cups her cheek. He and Hange closed their eyes, and they kissed each other on the lips.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> At that moment, Mike knew there was no turning back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasha smiles after hearing Mike’s story. Maybe Mike is her father? Sasha has a talent for smelling meat from a mile away. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin checks his watch and stands up. “It looks like we’ve been here for quite some time. Shall we head out?” It was almost 5:30, and they’ve been out for over an hour now. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone nods and stands up to begin packing their things. Sasha made it her mission to speak to Levi next. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasha manages to speak to Levi during the walk back to the yacht. Erwin and Mike were conversing up ahead, so it gave Sasha some private time with Levi. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Levi.” she starts and looks at Levi as they walk. Levi hums in response. “What did you think of my mom?” Sasha was expecting good things similar to Erwin and Mike. Sadly, Sasha doesn’t know Levi well enough to know how he speaks. Bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s reckless, loud, annoying, and a bit crazy (that is an understatement from Levi). She even asked me to go with her to Kalokairi after five minutes of meeting her!” Sasha wanted to roll her eyes. Levi was also crazy for agreeing to go with her mother. What a hypocrite. (In Levi’s case, Sasha did not need to know <em> why </em> he said yes).</p><p> </p><p>“Yet,” Levi's voice turns from irritated to gentle. Sasha was shocked by the sudden tone change. “She is an intriguing woman.” </p><p> </p><p>Sasha stops walking and stares at Levi with her mouth wide open. To her, he doesn’t look like a guy to think of her mother fondly like that. His stoic face doesn’t give Sasha much to work with. Levi notices Sasha stopped moving and turns to face her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Stop standing there or else you’ll get flies in your mouth!” he yells and Sasha snaps out of her shock. She runs back to Levi and they continue walking in silence. This time Levi looks at Sasha. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to hear one of my stories about Four-Eyes?” Right. Four-Eyes is a nickname Levi has for her mother. Sasha nods her head.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Get back here, Four-Eyes!” Levi yells as he chased Hange across the beach.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You gotta catch me first, Levi darling!” she yells back and continues running away from Levi.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange and Levi were hanging out at the beach on a sunny day. Levi laid down to rest his eyes for a few minutes while Hange was busy making sandcastles. Apparently, Levi slept long enough for Hange to bury him in the sand saved for his head. The worst part was when Hange decorated his body with whatever she could find and took a polaroid picture of Levi. Levi considers himself lucky to wake up to the flash. Hence the situation going on right now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Luckily for Levi, Hange accidentally tripped from running in the sand and fell. Levi pounces on Hange and pins her to the ground. He was determined to get that photo. They wrestle on the sand for a bit, but Hange was too stubborn to let go.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Stop it, Levi!" Hange laughs as Levi tickles her sides. She slaps her arms around in an attempt to get Levi to stop.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You did this to yourself, Shitty Glasses. I'm just returning the favor." Levi continues to tickle Hange. She began loosening her grip on the photo. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You have such a way with nicknames, Levi. I feel honored!." Hange laughs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi wanted to roll his eyes, but he was determined to get that photo back. Even if he has to change tactics. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange didn't see it coming. Levi stopped tickling Hange, grabbed the back of her head, and picked her head up to kiss him on the lips. Hange was too shocked to react. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange was still stunned after Levi pulled away. She didn't notice Levi grab the photo out of her hands. He pocketed it away from Hange’s reach. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange shakes her head and notices her now empty hands. "Hey, that was dirty!" She exclaims and attempts to search Levi to get the photo back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi tsks at her many failed attempts. "That wasn't dirty Four-Eyes." He gets off of Hange (much to her confusion) and extends an arm out to help her up. Hange takes Levi’s hand but was suddenly swept off her feet as he carried her bridal style.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What are you doing?" Hange squirms in Levi's arms. Levi doesn't loosen his hold on her and starts walking to the ocean. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh no, Hange thought. This must be payback from a few days ago. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Look. I'm sorry Levi! What happened a few days ago was a joke!" She exclaims nervously and tries to free herself from Levi. To Levi, he thought all of Hange’s attempts were cute, but he continued walking anyway.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi stops walking the moment the water hits his knees. Meanwhile, Hange continues to squirm in his arms despite having no progress. She stops when she notices Levi staring at her. He smirks. (That asshole) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "This, Hange, is playing dirty." Levi suddenly drops Hange into the water. She sits up quickly and coughs up some water. She was ready to drag Levi in for revenge but stopped when she heard an unfamiliar sound coming out of him. Levi was laughing!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi laughed like there was no tomorrow. Hange could tell he enjoyed it by the way he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Well, he was laughing at her, but Hange never heard the man laugh since they first met!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange smiles. She'll let Levi enjoy his fun for now. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> The couple returned back to Hange's house to shower (and maybe a bit more but Sasha didn’t need to know that) after their rendezvous at the beach. They laid in bed together hours after coming back. The house was dark except for the moonlight spilling into Hange’s bedroom. Levi only wore shorts and was absentmindedly playing with Hange’s hair. On the other hand, Hange was wearing her underwear and one of Levi’s button-up shirts to bed except kept the buttons open. She was laying on Levi’s chest with content. It was quiet and peaceful. The only sounds they could hear were their own breaths. Hange could stay like this forever. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi was too busy playing with Hange’s hair to notice when Hange started humming to herself. The song didn't sound familiar to him at all, but it sparked his curiosity.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What are you humming?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange looks up at Levi from her spot and rests her chin on his chest. She stares into his blue-grey eyes. "A song I used to listen to as a child. It's actually one of my favorites." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi continues to stare at Hange. "What is it called?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange smiles. "” I Have a Dream” by ABBA. The tempo is a bit faster than this and more upbeat. I just slowed it down a little bit."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Can you sing it for me?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi rolls his eyes. "You heard me. I asked if you can sing for me." His face turned red from embarrassment and he looked away from Hange's gaze. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange squeals inside. She thought Levi was too cute. She sits up and places a hand on Levi’s cheek. Levi looks up at her with shock.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Of course." She leans forward to peck him on the lips. "I'll sing it for you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hange leans back and sits criss-cross on the bed while Levi sits up to get more comfortable. She takes a deep breath and starts to sing the first line. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I have a dream. A song to sing” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi was amazed by Hange’s singing. He genuinely thought she was a talented singer, and she should sing to him more often. Heck, she sounds better than Isabel and Isabel is the best singer he knew.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Levi smiles as Hange continues to sing. He felt as if he could relate to the song in a way. Meeting Hange and spending time with her has been like a dream. She was a dream come true for him. A dream Levi longs for without the responsibilities life throws at him. He felt free and didn't want to wake up. He was happy, content, and in love with the woman singing in front of him now. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasha smiles sadly after Levi finished his story. Levi spoke about her mother bluntly and with a stoic look on his face earlier. She noticed the light in his eyes, the hint of sadness in his voice, and he had a longing look in his eyes. She never got the chance to ask Levi anything else as they had already reached the yacht. Levi had walked ahead of Sasha and boarded the boat, leaving Sasha to not see the sad expression on his face. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was already almost 6 when Mike’s yacht set sail again. Mike was busy steering the yacht. Erwin was laying on a bed reading. Sasha was sneakily trying to find a way to speak to Levi after their last conversation. She stood a good distance away from Levi and (tries to) subtly look at him. </p><p> </p><p>Levi was sitting at the front of the yacht, looking out into the distance deep in thought. Sasha noticed from afar but was too nervous to approach him. She wanted to talk to him more about her mother. Sasha lightly slaps herself on the cheek. <em> Get it together! You already talked to him before, with others around, you can do it again! </em> Sasha looks around the boat to see if anyone noticed her pep talk before walking up to Levi with confidence. </p><p> </p><p>She was just two feet away from him when he spoke. His gaze was still looking out at the sea. “You know, you’re not exactly subtle when you slap yourself like that. I’m not that much of an intimidating guy to talk to.” Levi turns to Sasha with a small, yet subtle smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha felt all of her confidence go down the drain, and nerves got to her again. She took a deep breath before asking a question that's been haunting her since she read her mom’s diary.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you really love my mom? After you met her, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple question, but it took Levi aback. He didn't expect that from Sasha. Maybe she asked Erwin and Mike a similar question?</p><p> </p><p>"I did." That was all Levi says cryptically.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha raises an eyebrow and waits for Levi to expand on his answer. When he didn’t, she decided to lead the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"So why did you leave and never come back?"</p><p> </p><p>Sasha notes the shock that passed Levi’s eyes. It seems to her that he thought about the question before. Levi took some time to recover from his shock but remained quiet. Why did he not come back? Would Hange really forgive him if he came back days after leaving and begging her for forgiveness? He looks up at the other men on the boat and frowns. </p><p> </p><p>Probably not. She had Erwin, Mike, and now this Moblit guy who was basically living his dream. That asshole. Levi looks at Sasha expecting annoyance from his silence. He was met with the opposite instead. Levi could see the curiosity in her eyes as she waited patiently for his answer. He was nervous to reveal his reasons.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn’t come back because I-" He stops because of his nerves getting to him. He takes a deep breath. Sasha was waiting with anticipation. "I didn't come back because-"</p><p> </p><p> "SASHA!!!!" Levi was interrupted by someone yelling from the beach nearby. The man was tall, had wavy blonde hair, and was shirtless. He looked over at Sasha questioningly. “You know the guy?” he asks and uses his thumb to point at the man.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha wanted to facepalm herself. <em> Of all the times! Right before the juicy part too! Niccolo is going to suspect something is up if she does not hurry! </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That’s my fiancee calling for me.” She laughs nervously and takes off Mike’s shirt to hand to Levi. Mike and Erwin gather around her confused about the man calling for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I am so sorry, but I have to go. You will be at my wedding right?” Sasha asks hurriedly. She starts running towards the edge of the boat so she could jump in the sea. She could still hear Niccolo calling for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.” Mike pats Sasha's arm.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be there.” Erwin smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.” Levi nods his head.</p><p> </p><p>They watch as Sasha swam away from them and towards the shore.</p><p> </p><p>Mike put his hands on Erwin and Levi’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s head back to shore. I don’t want Gelgar to come back with a hangover before we explore the island some more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sasha runs into Niccolo’s open arms. He hugged her tightly and spins her around on the sand. “Where have you been, Sasha? I’ve been looking all over for you all day.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha lets go of Niccolo as he sets her down and rubs the back of her head nervously. “I’m so sorry Niccolo. I’ve just been all over the island.” She laughs and reminisces about her father-daughter bonding time. Today has been nothing but wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo didn't want to ruin Sasha's happiness, but who was Sasha with earlier?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish<br/>Author’s Note:<br/>I just realized that I want to write in present tense and I wrote in past tense before. Oops lol.<br/>The next chapter should be out on Sunday! The infamous “Lay All Your Love on Me” scene! I’m excited 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lay All Your Love On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How did Niccolo find Sasha?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I created the 2/3 of the chapter to answer this question I had from the movie: "How did Sky know where to find Sophie?"<br/>- I hope you all enjoy the "Lay All Your Love On Me scene" ;) I also have a Eremika scene after reading ch 139<br/>- This fic is almost at 100 kudos! Thank you for anyone who left kudos on this. It's not the best, but I am learning as I go! 😁<br/>- I RECOMMEND listening to the Mamma Mia movie version of Lay All Your Love On Me! It will help when you read the guy's performance. </p><p>Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone were to ask how Niccolo's day went: normal would be an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>The stage was all set. The only thing missing was the star of the show (aka his fiance, Sasha). Niccolo was happy with the way everything turned out. It took a lot of her friends and locals to agree on it and perfect it. Now he just needs to pick up Sasha from the hotel and show her the surprise before she leaves for her bachelorette party. </p><p> </p><p>If only she would pick up her phone first. Niccolo decided to check the hotel first since she frequents there the most. </p><p> </p><p>It's simple. It's quick. It's just one task! What could possibly go wrong?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> At the hotel </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So I'm thinking, what if we locked Eren and Mikasa in a room together and let them out after they confess?" Historia was pacing around the kitchen while going over her matchmaking plans with Hitch. Her white sundress swayed around as she walked. Meanwhile, Hitch was leaning on the counter and was eating an apple. She wore a green romper. Her green eyes followed Historia’s pacing. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been over an hour since the girls spread out around the island acting as lookouts for Niccolo. Hitch and Historia decided to pair up and stay in the hotel just in case Niccolo comes back. Historia also took the liberty to get Sasha’s phone she left in her room, turn it off, and hide it in case Niccolo decides to spam her with phone calls. </p><p> </p><p>Hitch swallows the food in her mouth and shakes her head in disapproval. "Bad idea. Remember what happened with Armin the last time I tried to throw them in a locked room together. I doubt Mikasa would appreciate it if something happened to her precious Eren.” </p><p> </p><p>Historia hums in agreement and stops pacing. She begins to panic. Well, there goes her plan. Now she needs to come up with something else before tomorrow. Now, what is she supposed to do? Those two have liked each other for God knows how long except them! Honestly, it was kind of annoying watching whatever dance they were dancing. If only Ymir were here to help. She would actually push them into a closet and expect something to happen. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing them together. huh…</p><p> </p><p>Hitch noticed the mischievous gleam in Historia’s eyes. It seems Ymir has been influencing her lately. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you thinking about, Historia?” she asks curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Historia sways slightly from her spot. “What if we try to get them together at the reception. You know? We push them to dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Hitch contemplates it and sets her apple down on the counter. That could work, maybe something earlier in the day could be a better option though. </p><p> </p><p>“What if we invite <em> the guys </em> to go with us to the beach tomorrow? We can even get two birds with one stone!”</p><p> </p><p>Historia gasps. “That’s perfect!” She walks over to Hitch and raises her hand up for a high five. “I’m so excited! Mikasa and Hanami better thank us at their weddings!” she huffs with triumph.</p><p> </p><p>Hitch laughs and high fives Historia. It seems like Ymir has definitely influenced Historia after all.</p><p> </p><p>Historia rubs her hands together with excitement. This plan they come up with will be executed flawlessly. She (and everyone in their group) are tired of watching those four dancing around. </p><p> </p><p>“Now I think Hanami does not need much pushing from us. She just needs to stop what she’s doing for once and look at her surroundings.”</p><p> </p><p>Hitch nods in agreement. “I agree. That girl is going to find something new to do once the wedding is over. She needs time to herself too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! Now, this is what I’ve been thinking about. When-” Historia was interrupted by the door opening. Niccolo walks into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Historia? Hitch? Have you seen Sasha? I’ve been looking for her, and she’s not picking up her phone.”</p><p> </p><p>Both girls shook their heads simultaneously. They did their best to look natural and convince Niccolo they haven’t seen her recently. </p><p> </p><p>“No. Sasha was heading to Finikas with Annie and Mina,” Historia says. She wasn’t technically lying. Annie and Mina <em> did </em> go to Finikas, just <em> without </em> Sasha. </p><p> </p><p>“Your best bet is to head there,” Hitch adds while shrugging her shoulders and feigning innocence.</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo sighs. He can understand why Sasha would not be at the hotel since it’s already the afternoon. Knowing her, she could still be devouring a feast as he speaks. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for letting me know. I have to find her right away.” He waves at the girls goodbye and heads back into town towards the restaurant. Hopefully, she is still with Annie and Mina. </p><p> </p><p>Historia and Hitch watch as Niccolo runs off. Hitch could already tell what Historia was thinking and pulled out her phone. “I’m on it,” she says and texts the group chat that Niccolo was on the move. </p><p> </p><p>Historia sighs with relief after Hitch hit send. “Let’s go over our plans now. We’re running out of time.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Somewhere in town </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Being friends with one of the island’s popular residents has its perks. The locals know who you are, and you can get great deals or free food. Sometimes, the fame even spreads to the resident’s friend group. </p><p> </p><p>So when the owners of Finikas set up a huge surprise lunch for the daughter of the island’s sweetheart, they were expecting <em> Sasha </em> to be there. The only problem was that she was busy at the moment. The owners found Sasha’s friends heading back from the pier expecting Sasha to be within the group. They were sad after they noticed Sasha’s absence in the group, so Mina (bless her heart) decided to step up; so the food does not go to waste. She even asked Annie to accompany her because she is the closest to her, leading up to now.</p><p> </p><p>Annie and Mina were walking through the streets of Kalokairi to head back to the hotel. Their stomachs were so full that anyone could see their bellies sticking out through their blouses. They even had to loosen their shorts a bit to accommodate the amount of food they ate. The girls decided to walk back to the hotel to burn off the food and take a nap before the bachelorette party.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time, let’s get Sasha to eat the food for us to make up for today,” Mina complains as she rubs her full stomach. The owners were so grateful for Annie and Mina that they decided to make them another feast for the two when they get married. They appreciated the thought, but who knows after today. There were many meat items out. It was definitely made for Sasha.</p><p> </p><p>Annie only nods and rubs her stomach. This was the most food she’s eaten in her life, and she could feel the sleep entering her body.</p><p> </p><p>Mina glances at Annie as she walks. “Thank you for eating that last slice of baklava. Any more for me and I would’ve blown up!” she takes her hands off her stomach and pushes it away from her body to mimic an explosion. </p><p> </p><p>Annie weakly waves her off. “It’s ok. I don’t mind eating it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank goodness for your sweet tooth.” Mina jokes and Annie actually laughs at it. They continue walking in silence. Annie looks over at Mina to find her looking deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what the guys are doing? They have been really busy since we left to meet up with Historia and Mikasa.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie shrugs her shoulders. “Who knows? All I know is that it’s a surprise for Sasha and only Hanami knows what’s going on.” Even Armin never told her specifically what was going on or why only Hanami is aware. He did mention to her how it was going to be memorable and most likely make her laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Mina looks at her with shock. She was unaware of the surprise at all. “Does anyone else know about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Both girls laugh. Annie and Mina are close, and Mina considers herself lucky for befriending Annie when they met. She remembers how Annie intimidated her at first impressions.</p><p>Speaking of their friends. What was the status of the other girls and Niccolo?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Annie.” </p><p> </p><p>Annie hums in response. “Is there any news on the girls about Niccolo’s whereabouts?” The girls had split up after Sasha went with her dads. As far as Annie and Mina know, they have no idea where Niccolo was. They had muted their phones earlier to focus on the multiple plates of food in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Annie takes her phone out of her shorts pocket, and Mina does the same. They turn it on and swipe their screens to open the group chat. Suddenly, both girls froze, and their faces contoured in shock as they read the message.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hitch:</strong> <em> Niccolo is heading your way! I repeat, Niccolo is heading your way!!! </em></p><p> </p><p>Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>“Annie! Mina! I need your help!”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes widen with shock. What were the odds that <em> Niccolo </em>would suddenly show up now?</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo runs up to the girls and stops to catch his breath. Annie and Mina could tell that he ran there based on the sheen of sweat on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen Sasha? Hitch and Historia told me she was here with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina (fake) gasps. “You just missed her. She’s heading to Limnonari beach with Hanami.” She looks away and shakes her head to show fake disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo sighs and rubs his temples. A crease started to form between his eyebrows. This is the second time today! She eats a huge feast and then goes swimming after? On the other side of the island too! As if any of that makes sense. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Let me know if you see her around.”</p><p> </p><p>Annie smiles and waves him off. “Will do.” </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo smiles back and runs off in the direction of the beach. Both girls let out a breath of relief and start walking back to the hotel again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready for a nap,” Annie complains after everything that occurred today.</p><p> </p><p>Mina nods her head in agreement. <em>You and me both, Annie.</em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>A different part of town</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, Mikasa and Eren were getting dinner together, sharing stories, and catching up after not seeing each other for almost a year now. Both of them have been busy since they graduated high school. Mikasa with her modeling career and Eren was studying for med school. Mikasa wore a light pink sundress, flip flops, and had sunglasses resting on top of her head. The male, Eren, wore more casual clothing compared to Mikasa. He had on a tank top, cargo shorts, and sandals on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa and Hanami paired up together after Annie and Mina left the group. The two were strolling through town when they ran into Eren who was about to get dinner. Hanami, not wanting to third wheel and to give the two some privacy, excused herself by claiming something about how Connie needed her to help with some stuff and ran off to find him (but not before giving her a thumbs up before leaving). Thus leading up to now. Mikasa and Eren were spending some alone time together. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa stared at Eren’s features. His face had matured and looked more defined. His hair was much longer now, and he even tied it up in a man bun. Mikasa noticed the many glances from the girls passing by their table. They were looking at him. (Can she blame them, though? He really is handsome in her eyes.) Yet, despite the stares, his eyes remained on her. All of his attention was on <em> her. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa listened as Eren told his story. He talked about how his parents were doing well over in Japan and even promised to bring back some stuff for Mikasa. She misses them dearly and even sees them as her own parents.</p><p> </p><p>Eren’s parents have done so much for her ever since Mikasa has arrived on the island. More than her real family really. The last she heard from her great aunt, Kiyomi Azumabito, was a few months ago when she congratulated Mikasa on her latest modelling gig. She even offered to make Mikasa a dress for Sasha’s wedding to which Mikasa refused but thanked her for the offer anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa misses Grisha and Carla Jaeger dearly and even sees them as her own parents. She hopes to see them again when they get back from their trip. The Jaeger family were always there to support her and make her comfortable when she had no one. </p><p> </p><p>Who knows? Maybe there was a chance for her to become Mikasa Jaeger one day. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” Eren asks with genuine concern. </p><p> </p><p>“No! You look good! No, wait. I mean the food looks good. Sorry, it's just been so long since we've last seen each other.” Mikasa exclaims, hoping Eren did not take her staring in a different context.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.” Eren nods his head. “You look like a goddess now and could probably make Aphrodite jealous. Are you sure you’re not running for the next Miss Universe?” he replies nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa blushes. Who is this Eren and what happened to Eren she knew before? He was never this bold! </p><p> </p><p>Eren laughs at her response. He thinks it is really cute, but he won't voice that yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that you mention it...I’ve considered it. I think Historia has a better shot of being Miss Universe though.” </p><p> </p><p>Eren shakes his head. Historia is a good candidate, yes, but Mikasa could steal the spotlight too. “Mikasa. I’m sure the judges would be blown away by you if you try. Even Historia would support you if you win or lose. Actually, everyone on the island will support you. You're the personification of inspiration for others.”</p><p> </p><p>He leans forward and gives her a goofy grin. “I’ll be there as your number one supporter no matter what you choose. I know you are for me, and that’s how I’m going through college now.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa looks away from Eren's eyes. She was still blushing from earlier. He can’t do something like that without expecting her to blush. She needs to change topics quick. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank goodness I ran into you, Mikasa! Have you seen Sasha? I checked the hotel and Finikas, and she was not there.” </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was unsure if she should be happy or not. On one hand, she doesn’t have to worry about Eren praising her. On the other hand, Niccolo is here. </p><p> </p><p>(Mikasa would have known earlier had she not silenced her phone from the constant messages in the group chat)</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa knew she had to come up with something fast. All Niccolo knows is that Sasha ate a huge feast and is heading to the beach. Like that was the best excuse the girls can come up with.</p><p> </p><p>“She passed by me earlier on my way here, but now she’s gone. You see..” She briefly glances over at Eren who was watching her expectantly. He was curious about what Mikasa would do since he did not see Sasha when he ran into Mikasa. She looks into Niccolo’s eyes with a serious expression. </p><p> </p><p>“She ripped a huge fart earlier and ran off to the bathroom with Hanami. That’s what happens when you eat a huge feast for lunch, you know. She would’ve told you earlier, their phones died. They were so excited by me and Historia’s arrival to think about charging it.” she says while trying to shrug it off. In reality, Mikasa was internally panicking. She prayed that Niccolo didn't run into Connie on his way here. Would Niccolo <em> really </em> believe that his fiance had to go to the bathroom after eating so much? Mikasa has seen Sasha eat so much back in high school, and she was fine! </p><p> </p><p>Mikasa was also cringing on the inside. She had to pull a tactic only one of Sasha’s potential fathers (who Mikasa also prays is not related to) would do. The man told Hange poop jokes for crying out loud!</p><p> </p><p>Unknowingly to Mikasa, Eren had to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his smirk. He was trying his best not to laugh out loud and ruin whatever Mikasa was trying to get at. He wanted to see how all of this would play out. </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo just stares at Mikasa. He does have to agree that Sasha was really excited about for her friend’s arrival. In his opinion, Mikasa is the one who would tell you the truth. He tries to make sense of everything in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. So you’re telling me that Sasha went to Finikas with Annie and Mina, met up with Hanami to go to the beach, both of their phones died, they ran into you on the way there, and are now in the bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Niccolo,” Mikasa points off in the direction to a random bathroom she can think of that’s at least far away from here. </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo looks over in the direction to where Mikasa was pointing to and debates if he should interrogate her any further. While Mikasa is the one who would tell you the answer straight up, she is also very intimidating. To be honest, Niccolo would rather not get hit with any MMA moves from someone who is also a model. He’s going to have to trust her although the story he got was kind of ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>Eren, watching the whole thing, now leans forward with interest and continues hiding his smile behind his hand. He tried his best to not laugh or show any indication he was just as long as Niccolo or Mikasa didn’t look at him closely. </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo sighs. He made up his mind already. “Alright. I will head over and check up on Sasha. I'll make sure she’s ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Niccolo.” </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo nods in response and heads over to wherever Sasha was. </p><p> </p><p>Once Niccolo was out of sight, Eren burst into laughter. It shocked Mikasa and anyone nearby. (including those girls who were checking him out). He leaned back in his chair and almost fell over had he not grabbed the table on time to steady himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mikasa,” Eren laughs as he wipes away a tear. “I don’t know what’s going on, but it’s a good thing I didn’t say anything. You really know how to make my day.”</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa does not reply and turns red for the third time that day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Niccolo does not get too far when he receives a text from Marlowe. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Marlowe: </strong> <em> Sasha is near Kastani Beach </em></p><p> </p><p>What is going on? Niccolo thought after he read the text. He starts heading towards the beach. Looks like he has to take a detour. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Present </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sasha glances over behind Niccolo's shoulder. There was a lifejacket laying on the sand. </p><p> </p><p>She pulls her head away from Niccolo but keeps one arm around his body. She uses her free arm to point at the lifejacket behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the life jacket for?" </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo briefly glances at it and laughs. His eyes were filled with mirth before looking down to meet Sasha's brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"It's for my stag do remember?" Sasha wanted to slap herself. How could Sasha forget! She's been so busy with her big surprise that it briefly slipped her mind. Then again, who knows what Hanami and Jean have in store for the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo lets go of Sasha. He turns away from her and walks only a few feet away towards some rocks. “You know, they say a stag do is my last night of freedom.” He stops and turns to her with a smirk on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “Oh really?” she challenges with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo turns around fully to face Sasha again and begins walking back to her. “Some people see it that way.” he holds his arms up in front of him for reassurance. </p><p> </p><p>“But for me…” He puts his left hand on Sasha’s shoulders and picks up one of her hands with his right. “It is the last night before the greatest adventure of my life. You.” he finishes with a kiss on her knuckles with the hand he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha pulls away with a blush and laughs. She considers herself lucky to get the chance to marry such a wonderful and charming man tomorrow. Sasha had made up her mind already after thinking about her girl talk earlier that day. She is going to tell Niccolo about her fathers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey…” she begins and catches Niccolo’s attention. “You know how I said I wanted to find my father-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasha, we’ve been over this a million times.” He says while placing his hands on her shoulders and looking deep into her eyes. “You don't need a father, you have a family.” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’ll never leave me right?” Sasha asks with her hands on her hips. She was praying Niccolo won't leave after the big reveal, which she might have to push back to tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? You have turned my world upside down.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha smirks. Now, this is something she wants to hear for herself. “How so?” </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo laughs and pulls Sasha closer to his body. She wraps her arms around his waist in response. He might as well feed Sasha’s ego based on the look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Well...there was that moment we first met. When I heard you praise my food, it hit me like I was a sitting duck. I knew at that moment that I was already falling for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sasha laughs giddily at Niccolo’s words. She starts to sway a bit and looks into Niccolo’s green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I tell you something, Niccolo?” </p><p> </p><p>He nods in response while keeping eye contact with Sasha. “Sometimes I feel a bit of fear when I don’t have you near. What did you do to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo leans down slightly and rubs his nose gently against Sasha’s. He rests his forehead against Sasha’s and takes a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s something I need to tell you.” Sasha looks at him curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“I am actually Eros and I shot an arrow through your heart, so that’s why you fell for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Sasha laughs and pulls away from Niccolo. She lightly punches his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo laughs along with Sasha while silently thanking her for not punching him hard. He has no idea where her strength even came from. Maybe she got it from Hange?</p><p> </p><p>He reaches forward and pulls Sasha, who is still laughing. back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that time when you met my parents in Italy, and we went fishing?”</p><p> </p><p>How could she forget? It was the first time she ever went fishing with a trident. </p><p> </p><p>“How can I?” Sasha replies. She pulls one arm away and starts flexing it to show off her muscles to Niccolo. “I caught the biggest marlin out there!”</p><p> </p><p>Niccolo laughs and gently grabs Sasha’s hand to stop her from showing off. He moves his hand to grab her hand and the other to cup her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he says gently. “You even gave me a victory kiss after. You should have seen the other guy's faces. They were either impressed or jealous because I managed to have a talented girlfriend like you. I was starting to get jealous of all the attention you got.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her with love and begins leaning in. Sasha, as much as she would love to kiss him right then and there, gently pushes him away. Normally, she would kiss Niccolo when he praises her, but she wasn’t giving in just yet. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I would too.” She says cockily and leans very close to Niccolo. Her lips were only a centimeter away from his but not enough to actually kiss him. She wanted him to keep feeding her ego for a few more minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“What else do you think about me?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Do you see anything yet?” Jean asks Connie. Connie held up binoculars with a strap wrapped around his neck to watch the couple on the beach (totally not in a creepy way).</p><p> </p><p>“No, They’re just talking,” Connie replies, not taking his eyes off the binoculars.</p><p> </p><p>Jean groans. They have been in the water since Sasha made it to shore to meet up with Niccolo. You see, the guys had come together to get Sasha a wedding gift. They wanted to get her something unique. Something big because it was either go big or go home for them. </p><p> </p><p>All of the guys, except for Marco and Niccolo - for obvious reasons, had rowed together on a small boat close to where Sasha and Niccolo were. They were far enough to not be seen (and hopefully heard). They got out of the boat, jumped in the water, and hid so the only visible part was chest up. </p><p> </p><p>Their plan was to wait for Niccolo to give the signal before running up to the couple. Who knows how long that would take? The couple was busying frolicking on the beach that a few guys (mostly Connie) were beginning to doubt if Niccolo knew to give the signal.</p><p> </p><p>Connie continues watching the couple. Jean stood on his left followed by Armin and Eren. Marlow stood on Connie's right side. </p><p> </p><p>Connie watches the couple get really close doing anything but kissing. There was one moment where Niccolo started to lean in, but Sasha pushed him away. Actually, it happened twice. During the second time, it was <em> Sasha </em> leaning it for a kiss...and then she pulled away again. </p><p> </p><p>“Jean, I swear. If we have to watch those do anything but first base, I’m going to strangle you right here! I don’t care if we are in the water.”</p><p> </p><p>Jean rolls his eyes. Honestly, he has no idea when Niccolo is going to lean down and <em> finally </em> kiss Sasha already. </p><p> </p><p>“Niccolo is not going to do that!” He says with exasperation. At least Jean hopes so. Niccolo doesn’t go anywhere past kissing Sasha. Especially out in public and in front of her guy friends who see Sasha as a sister. “We’re all here to beat him up even if he tries.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so,” Connie says and continues watching.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think Niccolo is a guy to do that in a public area,” Marlowe adds. </p><p> </p><p>Jean nods in agreement. Niccolo respects Sasha enough to beat up anyone who talks trash or hurts her.</p><p> </p><p>Eren, on the other hand, was confused. He looks over at Armin who was busy watching the couple as well. “Hey, Armin. Why would Sasha and Niccolo play baseball on the beach? The sand is not a good field to play on anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>Armin looks away from the beach and sighs. He places a hand on Eren’s shoulder and looks over at him with a hint of concern on his face. “I’ll tell you about it later, Eren.”</p><p> </p><p>Eren smiles and looks back at the couple. Armin takes his hand off Eren’s shoulder and turns back to keep an eye on the couple. For a guy like Eren who looks like he’s a player and has multiple girls throwing themselves at him, he’s an oblivious guy when it comes to relationships. Especially when it comes to a raven-haired female Armin has been secretly rooting Eren to date since high school. </p><p> </p><p>They all watch as Niccolo and Sasha flirt on the beach. Niccolo was on his knees in the sand, and Sasha was slowly crawling towards him. She leans close to him, and he holds her waist to keep her steady. His hands move up towards Sasha’s shoulders, and he lays her down on the sand. He leans in close to her face and kisses her.</p><p> </p><p>Connie, seeing the signal, tosses his binoculars aside, so it hits his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“Move out, soldiers!” he orders but not loud enough for the couple to hear them.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a war,” Marlowe says, but it goes past Connie’s ears. Connie lets out a war cry and starts running towards the shore. The guys could only watch and follow him as they went into “battle.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Sasha is normally good at hearing something far away. There have been a few instances where it wasn't the case. For example, when she injures her head or gets sick. Other than that, her hearing is really good except for now.</p><p> </p><p>She was laying on the sand with Niccolo on top of her after she was satisfied with the amount of praise she got today. She finally gave in and stopped the back and forth between the two. Niccolo leans forward to kiss her. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha felt butterflies in her stomach. She was about to get married, her father is here, and she’s here spending some time with her fiancé. It was a perfect day for her, and she didn’t want it to end. Now, imagine her shock when she hears a war cry coming from the sea, and someone steals Niccolo away from her body. She watches three of her guy friends (Marlowe, Jean, and Connie) pull her fiancé towards the nearby pier. Eren and Armin pick her off the sand and sit her down on a nearby rock.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, princess. Enjoy the show.” Eren says with a cheeky grin. He and Armin run off to meet the others once Sasha has settled down and is comfortable on her “throne.” Sasha looks up at the pier. Everyone, except Connie and Marco (who was the only guy missing from the group), stood patiently on the pier. A young boy (she thinks his name is Falco, a boy who recently moved to the island) runs in holding a Bluetooth speaker and a microphone in each hand. He hands the items to Connie before running off to the side. Connie turns the devices on and checks the mic. He places the speaker on the sand near the edge of the pier and speaks into the mic once he is satisfied with the sound.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sasha is the only one here!” Armin yells from the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Right! Thank you, Armin!” Connie calls back. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha quickly glances around the beach. Technically she is not alone since Falco would be present too, but it seems that the boy was missing. It was like he flew in and out undetected. Connie clears his throat before speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies. I hope you are having a wonderful day today because it is about to get better!” He walks towards Sasha and opens his left arm back towards the guys.</p><p> </p><p>“As you know, Sasha. You have the best guy friends any girl can ask for. We’re here for you through thick and thin. We are the best support anyone can ask for, and we make you happy. Any girl is lucky to have a group of guys like us ” he brags.</p><p> </p><p>The guys sweat dropped. They wouldn’t be surprised if Connie’s head suddenly grew large with the amount of bragging he was doing.  </p><p> </p><p>“We cannot thank you enough, so…” his tone becomes sincere and walks back towards the pier and the speaker, “the guys have come up with the best wedding gift any girl can ask for. We know this is one of your favorite songs too. And so. Without further ado…”</p><p> </p><p>The guys start posing from their spots. They looked ridiculous in Sasha’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“This is for you, Sasha Zoe! We present to you: Lay All Your Love On Me!” </p><p> </p><p>Connie hands Niccolo the mic so he can turn on his phone before pocketing it. The music starts playing through the speaker. </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo begins singing the first few verses of the song to Sasha. Meanwhile, the guys were not only singing but acting as background dancers instead. They would add their voices to add some harmony for some lines. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha was touched when Niccolo sang to her. She knows he has a good singing voice, but this was the first time he ever serenaded her. The guys in the background singers/dancers were just the icing on the cake. She couldn’t help but smile like a lovesick fool. She wonders if her mom was ever serenaded like this before. </p><p> </p><p>Niccolo walks up to Sasha while singing the song. He holds one of her hands tenderly and looks deep into her light brown eyes. He sings his heart out to her, and Sasha begins to tear up. How in the world did she find such a great guy like Niccolo? He truly is irreplaceable, and she loves him for that. </p><p> </p><p>As Niccolo finishes singing the third verse to Sasha, she could hear the sound of a jet ski heading in her direction. Niccolo, after hearing the jet skis as well, lets go of her hand and throws the mic over to Connie who catches it. It would help Sasha hear the guys singing the pre-chorus. </p><p> </p><p>He leaves to continue on with the rest of the plan. Meanwhile, Sasha watches her friends singing and dancing to the final refrain of the song. The guys stood side by side and were singing and dancing at the same time. This time the dancing was freestyle instead of choreography. </p><p> </p><p>Sasha laughs as her friends dance to the song. She could at least tell that they were trying for her. Jean and Eren made it seem like the dance was a competition between the two. They were trying to outdo each other by doing “dance moves” such as flexing and handstands. Armin was slightly red while dancing, but Sasha could tell he was trying his best. Marlowe was also trying his best but looked a bit stiff with his moves. On the other hand, Connie was also doing ridiculous dance moves (not as bad as Eren and Jean) and danced so dramatically that Sasha was unsure if he was trying to be the star of the show. He even hooked his arms around Armin and Marlowe and started front kicking. Poor Armin and Marlowe tried their best. Jean and Eren continued competing. Overall, they all looked ridiculous, but Sasha found it endearing. A whole performance just for her! Imagine what they would do when the other girls in the group get married!</p><p> </p><p>As the others sang the final notes, Eren suddenly does a cartwheel (Sasha still does not know why Eren would consider adding it to his “dance.”) and causes chaos to erupt. He accidentally bumps into Jean and knocks him over. Jean falls and bumps into Armin, who is still linking arms with Connie, creating a domino effect causing the two (plus Marlowe) to fall in the water. Jean watches with horror as they fall. Eren, proclaiming himself as the winner of their dance-off, pushes Jean into the water before jumping in himself. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Marco enters the scene leading Niccolo’s stag party on jet skis with enough space for the other guys. Even Falco was there with his brother, Colt. Both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces. It seems like the rest of the guys (minus Falco because he is still young) are here to pick up everyone else for the bachelor party. They were hooting and hollering from their jet skis. </p><p> </p><p>Armin and Marlowe swam towards the nearest jet skis and hopped on. Jean and Eren were busy trying to drown each other in the sea about who won their competition until Marco had to step in and stop them. Connie, who didn’t join just yet, turns to Sasha (who is still laughing at everything) and brings his hands up around his mouth to amplify his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for watching! We’re only available on Fridays! He laughs and swims away to the nearest et ski so he can join the rest of the guys. The stag party left into the sunset once everyone was settled.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha continues to laugh until she hears some footsteps running in her direction. She turns just in time to see her friends running towards her, now changed into party clothes. Suddenly, Mikasa and Annie were on either side of her and carried Sasha off of her rock. Annie lets Sasha go once she is on the ground, and Mikasa moves to pick Sasha up in bridal style. The group begins running back inland.</p><p> </p><p>Sasha turns to Hanami. She was the closest one near Mikasa. Hanami, noticing Sasha’s stare, turns to her and smirks.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon princess,” she says while using the same nickname Eren used on her earlier. “You have a bachelorette party to attend to.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish</p><p>- What did you think? Btw the Eren I have in this the S1-S3 and junior high. He doesn't have a reason to be depressed, hence this OOC version I have. (Actually, I apologize if anyone is OOC)<br/>- Any get where I got the marlin fishing in Italy from haha? (The fish is actually a Mediterranean Spearfish, which is a type of marlin common in Italy.)<br/>- Kastani beach is the actual beach some scenes in Mamma Mia was filmed at. Additionally, Finikas is a real restaurant in Skopelos.<br/>- Most of this chapter takes place from 2 pm - 6 pm. 6 is when Sasha and her dads leave and run into Niccolo around that hour. She goes to her bachelorette party after 8.<br/>- The guys actually practiced their performance twice. One time alone and the second with Hanami as stand-in Sasha. Jean and Eren cooperated during them, and Niccolo only sang in front of her.<br/>- So how's everyone after ch 139? It was a bittersweet ending for me. I'm both happy and sad.<br/>- Find me on Tumblr at bluesylveon2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We interrupt this program to take a shift from the main story to look at what is going on behind the scenes of the fic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it too late to say that Sasha’s wedding takes place in the first week of August?  (edit: I realized my mistake and fixed it) Tbh this chapter is short and just filler BUT it does set up what will happen in the next few chapters. You could say it helps with the subplot. I did make a few edits to the fic, especially last chapter because I’m nit-picky like that. </p><p>Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>2 months before the wedding</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a beautiful, sunny day in Kalokairi, and Hanami could not agree more as she sips her coffee in front of the Swell Cafe Bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell from her coffee was wafting her nose, the warm sunlight on her sun-kissed skin, the beautiful view, and the slight breeze that moved her sundress a bit were perfect for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tapped her foot to the music playing in the background. The owners were playing an old 80's jazz song. Hanami wasn't familiar with it, but she liked listening to the beat. She also noticed the waiter shyly glancing at her every now and then as he worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. It seems like he's too shy to walk up to her. He kept subtly glancing at her since she sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami looks in the man's direction and gives him a bright smile and a small wave, causing the guy to blush and look away with embarrassment for getting caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami chuckles to herself. She considered winking at him, but she didn't want the poor guy to blush much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rests her head on her palm, and her gaze returns back to the sea. She reflects on what has happened in the past few months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>2 months ago, during Easter break, Jean approached her with a plan to win over Mikasa. At the time, Hanami was unsure if he would be able to pull it off. Everyone knows how much Mikasa likes (is that even the right word?) Eren. Yet, everyone knows about Jean’s huge crush on Mikasa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only agreed after Jean offered to pay for everything during their "meet-ups" (she insisted that they take turns instead and Jean agreed), assist her with her Maid of Honor duties for the wedding when she had to go back to college (Hanami did her best to exclude him from anything related to Sasha’s dads), and do any other favors for a year. Hanami knew Jean was serious after the conditions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, Hanami used to not like Jean back in high school. He was cocky, arrogant, and annoying (at least to her and (not)surprisingly, Eren). Hanami made sure to express her dislike for him. However, Jean changed after an incident when Marco broke his right leg and Jean was too late to stop it. He became more mature and considerate of his friends. As a result, both he and Hanami decided they could be friends, and everything went from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Hanami agreed with one condition: Jean must teach her how to dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason being is Hanami’s Austrian friends invited her to one of the many balls held during ball season in Austria. Everyone in Hanami’s friend group knows she cannot dance, especially in heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for her, Jean was the only available guy with a decent enough dance experience to teach her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(All the guys agreed that Jean was the best dancer of all of them. Eren is a close second.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two would sometimes bicker, but they had each other's backs. They define their friendship as comfortable, per se; they were comfortable enough to actually kiss each other to get out of a sticky situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami could remember an incident a few days ago when Sasha decided that the two, plus her and Niccolo, to take a trip to Skiathos to take a break from all the wedding plans. They had settled for a party at a local beach bar at night. Skiathos is known as a party island after all. Niccolo and Sasha had separated from the group to swim in the sea, so Jean offered to buy Hanami a drink since they were alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About 10 minutes had passed since and Jean did not return, so Hanami went out to find him. She did not expect to find him at a table near the bar surrounded by girls without holding any drinks. Despite how cocky Jean looks, he cares about personal space and making sure his friends are ok. He would hate it if someone decided to harass Hanami while he was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls were getting a bit too close to him, so Hanami decided to step in. She strutted to his side while ignoring the other girls and proclaimed how much she missed him. She then grabs his hand and subtly squeezes it, to which he squeezes it back, giving her permission to do what she was about to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean had turned to face Hanami, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to his body. Hanami looks up at him and grabs the collar of his shirt with both hands. She pulls him down for a kiss while ignoring the other girls who were still present. She wrapped her arms around her neck, while Jean's hands played with the hem of her cover-up. It was nothing sweet and cute like what normal couples do. Their kiss was more heated and was enough for the other girls to leave them alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They never brought it up again just for their own sakes. Jean and Hanami made an agreement to help each other by acting as if they were dating as practice for Mikasa. Hence why they kissed during the party. The two even agreed to squeeze each other’s hands as a sign if they were comfortable to proceed. Jean had no experience with dating, and Hanami had one boyfriend back in high school. She had more experience with dating than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Hanami only mentioned that Jean had improved on his kissing skills and left it at that).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami continues looking at the view as she waits for Jean. Apparently, he requested that they meet up one more time, and this is very important. Hanami questioned why this meeting was important. Did they not cover everything in the plan? Is there a plot hole they might have missed? She does not turn her head when she hears the man of the hour heading in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re late. If you came any later, then I would go on a date with the waiter instead,” she teases and turns around to fully face him. He wore a white long-sleeve button-up shirt that he rolled up the sleeves. He also had on slacks and a pair of dress shoes. She found it strange that he decided to dress nicely when it was only 10 am. Usually, he dresses in casual clothes. She eyes the camera in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean sits in the chair across from her and places the camera on the table. “This is not a date, Hanami.” He dismissed with no hint of a laugh anywhere. “I’ve-” he hesitates for a second. “-been thinking about something lately.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hanami says and leans forward a bit. She noticed his hesitation and folded her hands on top of the table. She gestures to the camera on the table, “What’s with the camera?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m just practicing for school. I need to take a picture of something I admire and paint it for the school's art exhibit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami chuckles. "Too bad Mikasa is not here. She is the perfect subject for your painting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean shifts around in his seat uncomfortably. Hanami notices but does not ask about it out loud. Why did he look uncomfortable? She thought he would at least agree with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About that..the plan with Mikasa..." He trails off, sounding almost uncertain and confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What’s up?." Hanami asks and raises an eyebrow. She was taken aback. Did Jean notice a hole in their plan? She sits up and stares at him intensely. She's getting the answer one way or another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we miss something with the plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami knew that Mikasa would not arrive at Kalokairi until days before or maybe the day before the wedding. Jean’s plan was a long shot. Who knows if Mikasa would fall for him in such a short amount of time. Then again, they have been friends for a while now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...It’s nothing,” He says dismissively. Hanami raises an eyebrow. Jean was never this jumpy during their past meet-ups. She is not one to pry, but something is clearly on Jean’s mind and he was the one who insisted on meeting up today. Looks like she might have to play a secret weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhkayyy,” she says, holding out the word. She slumps in her seat, feigning disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re backing out of the plan? It would be a shame to put all that time to waste.” Suddenly, she smiles a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you agree, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeanbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean breaks out of his trance and looks at Hanami with shock. He was speechless. Jean could name only two people from his friend group who knew his childhood nickname. Marco, for obvious reasons, and Armin. Armin found out on accident and promised Jean not to tell anyone.  How did she know? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Checkmate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Jean asks with a hint of fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami places her elbows on the table and rests her hands on her head. “How did I know?” She smiles slyly and raises her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I met your mother last summer when Sasha and I were visiting Annie in Paris. Sasha wanted to take a road trip around France, and we ended up in Strasbourg as a stop for some sightseeing. You should’ve seen how shocked we were to find your mom in town. She was even shocked when we mentioned that we knew you! It’s a good thing we recognized her from the various letters she sent and the old photos.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami looks at Jean, who is still speechless. She continues her story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were on your trip in Spain with Marco at the time, so the girls and your mom wanted to keep it a secret. Don't want to ruin the surprise, you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami chuckles to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Although she did ask if one of us was your girlfriend though. I think she wants grandchildren soon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeanbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami laughs at her little joke. Jean was too busy blushing to even laugh at her joke. Doesn’t his mom know that he is too young for that?!He decided to take note to never bring any of his female friends back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, she even made us her famous omelets, which were the best I ever had! You have to make me someday, Jean. Don't even try to back out of it. Your mom said you could make it." She looks at him  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She even showed us your baby pictures! You look so adorable!" she gushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jean has not said a word. He was too shocked to even talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's too bad you changed…" Hanami trails off and glances into Jean's golden-brown eyes. Suddenly, she stands up from her seat and leans forward. One of her hands rested on the table for support, and the other was reaching out to Jean's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean only watches as Hanami gently grabs his chin. He was too flustered to make any move to stop her. Her thumb was in the front, and the rest of her fingers were in the back. He doesn't make a move to stop her. He only blushes instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just had to grow a beard and your hair out into a mullet. You know, most guys can’t work it, yet here you are. Congrats, I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilts his head left and right as if she was examining him. She leans closer to his face that Jean can feel her breaths fan his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You also got taller and muscular too." She tsks with slight annoyance. "I wonder why no other girls on the island haven't jumped you yet, huh, lover-boy?." She laughs while referring to the fact that Jean harbors a crush on Mikasa for years now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand trailed up from his chin to cup his cheek. Jean stays still and continues to watch by looking into Hanami's espresso brown eyes behind her glasses. He hoped she could not see him short-circuiting with how close she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels her shift the hand on his cheek to pinch him. Hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow! What the hell, Hanami?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just had to lose all that baby fat and get a sharp jawline instead! I’m going to miss the pinchable cheeks I never actually got to see!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean breaks out of his trance and raises his hands up to stop Hanami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two can play this game. What was the best thing to do in this situation? Grab both her cheeks as retaliation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hypocrite! You're the one with chubbier cheeks than me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continue pulling at each other’s cheeks and throwing insults at one another. They completely ignored that they were in a public area and people nearby can see them. There was an elderly couple nearby who watched the scene unfold. They couldn’t help but laugh to themselves because it reminded them of when they were young. The waiter from earlier was starting to doubt his impression of Hanami. Who knew she was also childish?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami and Jean’s bickering went on for a few minutes until Hanami gave in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Ok. You win, Jean!” she says after sitting back down in her seat. She rubs her now sore cheek. Yeesh, that guy has a grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks up at Jean’s face. It looks more relaxed and not as tense as before as a result of earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami mentally high-fived herself because her plan of getting Jean out of his whatever he was going through was a success. Now it was time to get serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jean. I can tell something is on your mind.” She reaches forward to place one hand on top of his on the table. She does not make any motion to hold it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me specifically. However, just know that I am here for you, and I am happy to listen. I promise not to say anything.” She finishes with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean gulps and takes his hand away to tug on the collar of his shirt. Hanami just watches him patiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s about the plan with Mikasa...I think we need to change tactics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. “How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We...need to get Mikasa jealous.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami chuckles a bit. She has never seen Mikasa jealous in all of her years knowing her. Unless you consider that one instance with Annie training him, but Hanami thinks Annie didn’t view Eren that way. Hanami could not help but wonder how they can get Mikasa to feel jealous of a random girl with Jean in a short amount of time. Again, it depends on when Mikasa and Historia arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you plan on achieving that, Jean?” Hanami asks and takes a sip of her coffee. Things are starting to get interesting now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are things with the bachelorette party?” Jeans suddenly ask, changing the topic. Hanami places her cup down on the table and looks at him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is definitely going to be at the hotel plaza. Sasha had requested it there. Oh! Hange and her band are going to perform too. Hange wants to relive her glory days, or so she says. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean presses his lips in a thin line as if he was contemplating what to say next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need your help with something for the bachelorette party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami’s suspicious look never left her face. She takes some time to think about what Jean just said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, it all clicked in her head. She points an accusatory finger at him and glares at Jean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you plan on inviting male strippers to the bachelorette party?!” Hamani yells and startles Jean as well as some passersby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Do you want me to get killed by practically this whole island?!” Jean exclaims, leaning forward in his seat to cover Hanami’s mouth. He keeps it there for a minute before leaning back to take a deep breath. Of course, Hanami would quickly jump to conclusions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” He says again calmly. “I need your help setting me up with-” He glances around him, looking slightly unsure. “-Rico when she arrives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami looks at him dumbfounded. “Come again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean sighs and looks at Hanami with a serious face. “You heard me. I want you to set me up with Rico.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rico? As in Rico Brzenska, the three-time divorcee? You do realize she is old enough to be your mom, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I know that! It’s all part of getting Mikasa jealous!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami nods her head, trying to understand whatever just came out of Jean’s mouth. To her, it sounded as if he must have gone mad or something. “Uh-huh. Do you plan on going after Pieck next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! She’s married!” He exclaims while blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami smirks and crosses her arms in front of her chest with triumph. “Exactly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean rubs his temples and looks at Hanami with a serious face. “Look, Niccolo came up with an idea about crashing the bachelorette party. Of course, we will make sure to let you have your fun before the guys come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami nods along, showing Jean she is following the story. “So you want me to help you get close enough to “seduce” her (she uses air quotes on the word seduce) that you end up dancing with her at the party and hope that Mikasa notices? Let me guess, you plan on adding more attempts right before the wedding and maybe at the reception?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. You can even try to put in a good word for me when Mikasa comes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami nods again in understanding. “Ok, but I won’t do it for every interaction, ok? Only if it is just us two. I don’t want the other girls to raise suspicions if I start complimenting you randomly. Also-” She clamps her hands together. “-I won’t gatekeep Mikasa from Eren. If they want to talk, then I will let them talk. I don’t want to raise any suspicions between the two if that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean nods in agreement. “Ok. That sounds like a deal. You will help put in a good word for me to Mikasa, I can try talking to Rico before the party, we will work together to get me close to Rico. You also can't tell Mikasa about my old nickname. It's embarrassing enough that more people know it.” He holds his hand out for Hanami to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami laughs at how serious Jean was. She thought it was kind of funny to see how dedicated he was to this plan. She shakes his hand to seal the agreement. “I promise not to tell Mikasa, Jean. I do have some doubts about the Rico part. I don't mind saying ‘I told you so’ if things go south.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She places her hand back down on the table and looks at Jean. She smiles, and it even catches him off guard. “You put a lot of effort into this, Jean. You deserve to be happy with Mikasa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-y-yeah. You’re right.” Jean rubs the back of his head nervously, causing Hanami to laugh again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanami continues smiling as she stands up and grabs Jean’s hand. “C’mon! I paid last time, so it’s your turn to pay for the food and I’m very hungry! I’m craving some walnut pie with ice cream!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean never questioned her request. That woman had a sweet tooth second to Annie’s. He sighs as Hanami lets go of his hand to call over a waiter and start ordering a whole list of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This woman is going to be the death of him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish</p><p>- I know this is a filler chapter, but I am currently working on ch 9 right now. It is a good way to look at Hanami's cahracter though.<br/>- Updates may take a while because the semester is about to end<br/>- I chose Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy because I can see it fitting Jean and the many Nicosasha Tiktoks I used to get with this song.<br/>- The timing in this fic might be weird because I try to make it somewhat accurate with the research I find.<br/>- Speaking of research, this fic is basically a list of places I want to go to in the future. Too bad I can’t go now 😭<br/>- Thank you everyone for 100 kudos! Find me on Tumblr @ bluesylveon2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Super Trooper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now back to our regularly scheduled programing. Now with big revelations!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait! Next chapter might take a while. I have finals starting next week and then I’ll be done soon! 😁<br/>***** - listen to Super Trooper <a> HERE </a> (skip to 0:07)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: This is a Levihan Mamma Mia au. This fanfic is inspired by Mamma Mia which is directed by Phyllida Loyd, written by Catherine Johnson, and uses music from the pop group ABBA. Attack on Titan is a manga/anime series written by Hajime Isayama and published by Kondasha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sasha dances on top of the table to her heart's content. She dances along to the song Moblit plays while her friends, now in party clothes, were hyping her up below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the song ends (ironically, it was the same song the guys sang to her earlier. She is a big ABBA fan), Sasha lets herself go and falls back so her friends can catch her. She laughs with glee as her friends cheer for her performance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha's bachelorette party was held in the hotel's courtyard. There was some space for dancing and a bar to get drinks. Of course, no boys were allowed except for Moblit. Hange had approved for Moblit to be the DJ for the night. He only agreed to it just as long as Sasha's friends did not force him to become a male stripper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange and her band were preparing behind the stained glasses French doors for their big performance. This performance was a callback to their old days when she and her girls used to perform together. They had even dressed the part!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha's friends set her back down on the ground safely as Moblit taps his mic to get everyone's attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ladies and no gentlemen! Except for me, of course." Moblit gestures to himself before continuing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Presenting for one night and one night only-" he gestures to the French doors, so the girls can take their attention off of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because that's all we got breath for!" Nanaba yells from behind the door. Everyone laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The world's first girl power band," Rico yells out from behind the door with excitement to hype the crowd. Some smoke starts to appear behind the doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha screams with excitement and shakes Mikasa, who was the closest to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hange and the Survey Corps!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moblit plays the piano as Hange, Rico, and Nanaba enter in their 70's-inspired outfits. It looks just like the ones they used to wear from the old pictures Sasha saw of her mom's room. Meanwhile, the bachelorette party squeal with excitement as Hange's band takes position. Hange was front and center, Nanaba was to her left, and Rico was to her right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange taps the beat with one of her block-heeled boots on the stage. All three members of the Survey Corps raise their left arm to point up to the sky, look up at the night sky, and begin to sing the first line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Super Trouper lights are gonna find me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I won't feel blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha and her friends laugh at how ridiculous her mom and her aunts sounded without the accompaniment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like I always do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause somewhere in the crowd, there's you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange looks away to glance at Sasha and gave her a quick wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha looks at her mother expectantly and with amusement. There was an awkward silence as no music played, and Hange's band was still in position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange, noticing the silence, looks away to look at Moblit. She motions for him to play the song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moblit, realizing his mistake, presses the button on the speaker to start the performance. The melody to Super Trooper begins to play. Sasha and her friend cheer as Hange get back to position, so the band can go to their signature pose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*****</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raises her hand up and looks up at the sky. Rico turns around, so her back faced Hange. She leans back a bit and raises her microphone up to her lips to pretend she was singing. Nanaba copies Rico's position, except she faces the opposite direction; her back was facing Hange. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange brings her arm down as she sings. Rico and Nanaba face the crowd and move to stand next to Hange. All three of them begin to sway and move their arms to the beat.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha and her friends laugh and clap along to the performance. Occasionally, Rico and Nanab would sing along to add harmony and more vocals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio then raises their right arm to the sky and brings it back down to briefly touch their heads. Rico and Nanaba move to face Hange as they sing along. Hange would also turn to face her best friends one at a time to make it look as though she was singing to them. Eventually, the trio stands in front of one another, leans back slightly, and moves their left arm back while holding out the note before literally jumping into the refrain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure this is where Gelgar said Sasha's bachelorette party is going to be?" Erwin asks with a hint of uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike laughs a bit, but it could have been drowned out by the music and the cheering nearby. Who knows if the guys would be able to hear each other the closer they got.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. Sasha is pretty famous on the island, so word gets around easily. Plus, she practically invited the whole island."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Sasha practically invited all the girls on the island." Levi adds with a hint of annoyance. He can hear the singing nearby and can recognize her voice anywhere. It reminded him of the times she used to sing to him. Hange's voice would help him fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, Levi," Mike says reassuringly as they climb up the steps to the plaza. "Sasha would be happy to see her dads at her bachelorette party!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stop at the very top step and watch Hange's performance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, look at them go! It seems her friends never lost their talent either, especially Nanaba!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looks at Mike and raises an eyebrow. "You know them?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike laughs. "Of course I do. I met all three of them together," he says with amazement as he watches the performance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It seems as if Hange never lost her singing talent after all."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi glares at Erwin, who stood behind him. Erwin, noticing Levi's glare, chuckles now that his uncertainness is fading away. It was as if he could read Levi's mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems that Hange's singing has started to calm him down enough to laugh at how silly Levi looked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sometimes Hange would sing while I played the guitar. This song is actually our song." Erwin says without breaking his gaze from Hange singing and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It does bring me back." He adds with sincerity.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi's heart skips a beat as he heard Hange sing. It was a lot different from earlier when he heard it from a distance. It was in person this time. Levi can even see the big smile and the bright eyes Hange had as she sang. It reminded him of the times he would fall asleep on her lap as she sang to him and played with his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Call him a lovestruck fool, but Levi always slept better every time Hange sang to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heck, Levi could even say with 100% certainty that he was falling for her all over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange continues singing and dancing with her friends. She has not had this much fun in a long time, and she can tell from Sasha's face that she was enjoying it too. In fact, Hange was having too much fun to notice Levi, Erwin, and Mike approach the plaza. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She dances to the song's beat while adding some arm movements and stomped her boots to create an effect. Sasha and her friends cheer from below.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Like I always do. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange places her hand on her forehead and scans the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause somewhere in the crowd, there's you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only for a brief second, but her amber-brown eyes met with Levi's steel gray ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange's eyes widen with shock and a little bit of hurt. He was not alone! Erwin and Mike were with him too!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Hange steps forward to sing her solo while trying her best to look normal. She did not want to freak out on stage and have Sasha meet her dads. She glances over at Levi, praying it was a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not. Levi was still there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time he was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Great. Just great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange ends her solo with a silly dance to bring up her excitement and keep Sashas's attention solely on her. The crowd loved it! She steps back to join her band. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Survey Corps sing the refrain while pointing towards the sky in front of them, bringing their arms down and repeating the process all over again. They stop in the middle of the refrain, and Hange glances over at Levi again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were still there!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scoots close to Rico and subtle grabs her arm before doing the same with Nanaba and brought them close to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, look, look, look," she says while pointing her head towards the men off to the side. She then spins around so Rico and Nanaba could see who she was looking at. The song continued to play in the background.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nanaba looks at the men in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are they here at the party?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rico questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rico briefly places her microphone away from her mouth. "Stay calm," she whispers loudly enough to get Hange to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanaba imitates Rico after Rico goes back to performing. "Act normal," she whispers as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them tried their best not to speak loud enough for both of their mics to pick up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Erwin was smiling at the performance, Mike was dancing a bit to the song, and Levi even was dancing a bit too. Just not as much as Mike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange glances over at Moblit before getting back into position with the girls. Moblit, noticing the distressed look on Hange's face the entire time, turns to where she has been looking at this whole time. It did not take long for him to figure out who the three men dancing in the corner were. He had heard enough stories and helped comfort Hange when she was sobbing alone in her room to know who was who. It was a secret between the two, and Moblit was ready to take Hange's secret to his grave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stick their hand out to make a one and move their head in the 1 position on a clock before repeating the refrain. They move in a circle on the stage, stop to look at each other briefly, and place their hands in the center before moving it up together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange made sure to step up in the front and give Sasha all of her attention as she sings the song's last note. Rico and Nanaba sang the rest in the background before giving their final pose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the audience cheers for the performance, even the guys who everyone could hear cheering loudly from the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me!" Moblit's voice comes on from his spot next to the stage. Hange and her friends head back inside to get changed. "This is a bachelorette party except for me. Moblit. Thank you!" he finishes before changing the song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the asshole," Levi whispers to himself without thinking about it and glares at Moblit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin and Mike laugh at Levi. They can hear the jealousy in his voice. Levi wants what Moblit has: a life with Hange where he can watch Sasha grow up. No responsibilities or worries. Just peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moblit, although he cannot hear him, feels a shiver go down his spine. He turns around to find a short, bored-looking guy glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That must be Levi</span>
  </em>
  <span>; he sweatdrops before returning to the music and praying that Levi stops glaring at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi tsks in annoyance and starts heading out. Mike and Erwin steer in a different direction towards the bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha follows Levi out to wherever he went. Meanwhile, all the girls in Sasha's bridal party watch as Mike and Erwin head towards the bar area. They huddle up and put their heads together to create a plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to do something before Mike and Erwin leave," Hanami panics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We need to think of something now," Mina adds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Historia thinks long and hard for a solution. What is something crazy they could do without raising suspicion? Suddenly, an idea pops up in her head as she listens to the current song Moblit was playing. It was bound to work 100%.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She silently thanks Sasha's love of ABBA songs and for hosting many karaoke nights at the hotel. The girls could sing ABBA songs with their eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smirks and clears her voice. Everyone stops discussing to turn their full attention to Historia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ladies. I have a perfect idea,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are they here?! Do they want to ruin Sasha's wedding?!" Hange yells out in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought you were keen about this wedding," Nanaba asks in a calm tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange takes a deep breath to calm herself down. "I just don't want them to spoil it." she sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They have no right to show up like this. What have they done for Sasha? Huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hange. They didn't know she existed." Nanaba reasons with her. They continue making their way back to Hange's room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, they didn't need to know. I did so well with Sasha all by myself, and I refuse to be muscled out by an ejaculation!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin and Mike were getting some drinks at the bar since Levi had mysteriously disappeared from them. They decided to stay for a bit until Levi comes back, but far away from the party. They could still hear the music, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except the music was progressively getting louder, and it was not from the speakers. They can hear female voices heading in their direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men turn around to find all of Sasha's bridal party walking towards them while singing the song. The girls start running towards them the moment Erwin and Mike turn around. Different girls grab both men and start pulling them into the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike was excited to be surrounded by so many girls. This was life for him. On the other hand, the feelings were not mutual for Erwin. He just wanted to get a drink! Now he is getting dragged onto the dancefloor! What a rollercoaster of a day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except the girls did not drag them onto the dancefloor. The girls push Erwin and Mike against a pole and surround them. They tie up the men's hands behind the pole and begin their second operation. The first operation was to locate the men and tie them up. They proceed with the second part, although Levi was absent. This part was a bit more intimate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all a blur for Erein and Mike. They could not tell who exactly was feeling them up, running their hands across their chests, or even tell who was pushing up their clothes. Mike enjoyed all the attention he was receiving; Erwin was flustered and heating up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was definitely a strange day for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha stops running when she finds Levi leaning against the wall, looking out at sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi notices Sasha's voice, leans back, and faces her. "Hey."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clears his throat. "I think I should explain to Hange that I come in peace." he starts walking up to where Sahsa just entered from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no." Sasha stops Levi by placing her hands out in front of him. "You should wait until she has a few drinks first, really." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nods in agreement. "Good idea."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks around the place and thinks back on their interaction in the boat. The fact that he never came back or how Sasha was a prodigy with weapons. He chose to speak about the latter. The first topic can come up another time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That story about you being a natural at archery…." He trails off and looks at her dead in the eyes. Her eyes were obviously a different shade of brown, but it reminded him of Hange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you pursue it? You could even participate in events such as the Olympics?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha looks away nervously and raises her hands up before dropping down on her sides. She sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have enough to do here." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that really your dream? Running the villa with Hange?" Levi asks. He could recall when she first met Hange. She was a woman with huge dreams. All of it was driven by her curiosity and intelligence. Yet, it was not evident for Sasha's case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha shakes her hands out in front of her with frustration. Why wasn't Levi getting it? It was so obvious why she wanted to stay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She just can't do it by herself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But she has Moblit." Levi counters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She just can't. Please understand that." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sighs. He was not getting through to her at all. Yet, Levi still thought back to Sasha's memory from earlier. He chuckles a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's so funny?" Sasha asks with some curiosity. Ah, there it is. The Zoe curiosity lives on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, my uncle once taught me how to use a knife. Apparently, he worked in one of the intelligence agencies in Germany when he was young. He thought it was a necessary skill for me to have. Of course, I managed to excel in it, but my mom had a heart attack when she noticed me practicing it with my uncle. I always made sure to keep a pocket one if any situation goes south." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks to stand where he was initially. He turns around to face Sasha. "I even taught it to Hange before. I mean, she trusted a stranger pretty easily, but you never know if things ever go south. You have to be prepared." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up at the sky and smiles at all the fond memories he had of Kalokairi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I always wanted to come back here…."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What kept you from coming back?" Sasha interrupts him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looks at Sasha and gives her a sad smile. Her eyes soften up after seeing Levi becoming vulnerable in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What has your mother said about me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She never mentioned you," Sasha confesses. She watches for Levi's reaction but finds nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he sighs. a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Sasha?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why am I here?" He asks. He began to doubt his purpose here now that Hange wants nothing to do with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha was ready to speak when the door from her mother's room opens suddenly, startling the two down below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need some air!" they both hear Hange's voice cry out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She immediately ran off and out of sight as if she was never there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looks up at Hange's room. His eyes linger at Hange's disappearing shadow. He felt a strange but somewhat familiar feeling in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew what he had to do, and he can't leave just yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange, Rico, and Nanaba all flop on Hange's bed in exhaustion. Nanaba was lying next to her, while Rico's boots were next to Hange's head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Somebody out there is out to get me. I bet it's my mother." Hange says while glaring at the roof as if it decided to bring Sasha's dads back into her life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wasn't she a ray of sunshine?" Rico adds sarcastically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hange feels a sudden burst of determination. She needs to get them out now. She begins by attempting to untangle herself from her friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, you don't!" Nanaba exclaims and pins Hange down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you go in there guns loaded, there's gonna be questions," Rico says as she attempts to get up but fails. It's all because of the dang boots!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Help me out of these boots!" she complains while lying on the bed. Hange and Nanaba make a move towards the end of the bed to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All of your yoga made your feet bigger." Nanaba comments, and Rico groans in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Nanaba gets serious and pulls on one of Rico's boots. "Listen up. The plan is to get all the guys drunk tonight-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh-huh," Hange says and pulls on the other boot with the same force as Nanaba.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-and then tomorrow, Rico and I will keep them distracted."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rico shoots up from the bed and raises her hand. "Dibs on Erwin!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nanaba rolls her eyes. "Of course, you would say that," she mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin luckily manages to escape the crowd of girls by crawling under the table to escape. Sasha's bridal party had finally untied him and Mike from the poles and brought them somewhere else to dance. Erwin last saw Mike dancing on top of the table with some of the girls. He was having the time of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha ran back to the party just in time to see Erwin escaping from her friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," she sighs in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello," He greets back. He was still traumatized from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha grabs Erwin's arm and seats Erwin at the barstool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You ok?" she asks as she sits down as well. Erwin's hair was a bit disheveled, his shirt was unbuttoned and untucked to reveal his chest, and he looked a bit flustered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin sighs instead. He reaches over to a nearby pitcher and pours himself a drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm surprised Hange has a grown-up daughter." He confesses and briefly glances over at Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leans one elbow against the bar and faces Erwin. "Do you have any children, Erwin?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin chuckles. "Well, I only have my dogs, Hiroshi and Romi. They are staying at a friend's house right now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd love to have a daughter. I'd spoil her rotten," he adds with a smile and takes a sip of his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That caught Sasha off guard. She didn't expect Erwin to say that. She opens her mouth to speak but closes it instead. She imagined what life would be like if Erwin was her father. How he would spoil her, shower her with much love and attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin notices Sasha's silence. He briefly turns around to look at the crowd before turning back to Sasha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is your father here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know." She admits. Erwin looks at her with confusion. Surely her own father should be here for his own daughter's wedding, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know who my father is." she clarifies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin's eyes widen with shock. He opens his mouth to ask more questions, but one of Sasha's friends grabs her and brings her back to the dance floor. He could only watch as Sasha's figure disappears into the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin sat with his hands covering his face. A few minutes had passed since Sasha left, and everything was beginning to come together. What if he was Sasha's father? He was too conflicted to notice the footsteps heading his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me two tequila shots. One for me and one for this guy." he hears a female voice say. His head shoots up, ready to decline the offer but stops. Sitting down where Sasha last sat was a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was half up, half down, she wore a simple blouse and some shorts, and she also wore sandals on her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She notices Erwin's stare and turns to him with a smile. Erwin looks away and blushes from embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman laughs instead. She extends her hand out for him to shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Marie Fournier, and you are?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin extends his hand out to shake Marie's. "Erwin Smith."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender comes back with the shots. Marie grabs her and holds it out in front of Erwin for a toast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cheers." she smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cheers," he says with a small smile. Erwin tries to hide his earlier conflict from Marie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So how do you know the Zoe's?" Erwin asks after the both of them drank the shot and set their glasses down on the bar."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, we went to the same college and for the same major. I was more of an acquaintance with her, but we still kept in touch after I moved to Canada. I consider myself lucky that she invited me here since we weren't that close."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looks at Erwin with a smile. Erwin was taken aback by it. There was a dormant but familiar feeling growing in his chest after seeing Marie smile at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She is a nice person, though. I came here once before for vacation. She showed me around the island and even brought Sasha along too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin felt another feeling in his chest, and he slightly flinches in his seat. The shock and realization of what if Sasha was his daughter. It seems Marie does not notice any difference in Erwin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So how do you know Hange?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should he tell her the truth? Maybe a short and sweet version?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes briefly glance over at the bartender walking by. He is going to need some more drinks first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hitch drags Sasha from the bar and pushes her to dance onto a table to dance with Mike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Mike cheers once Sasha joins him on the fun. Both of them start dancing together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is fantastic! How did your mom get money to buy this place?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She was left some money by an old lady she looked after before I was born," Sasha yells back with all the music and the dancing happening at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Alexandra, that I'm named after."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at her suspiciously. "My grandma Alexandra?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I always heard she left her money to her family…" his voice trails off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, everything hit Mike like a tone of bricks. His grandmother, the hotel, Sasha…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Sasha, who was still dancing and smiling at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How old are you?" he needed to know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm 20."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the final piece of the puzzle Mike was missing. He stops dancing and looks at her with shock and panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you excuse me for a minute?" He looks around his surrounding with confusion, shock, and a bit of disappointment. It's not that he is disappointed at Sasha, but himself. What kind of dad (if he actually was) was he for missing out on 20 years of his daughter's life?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he says and leaves Sasha, who stands there with sadness flashing in her face. She was determined to get to Mike again. She runs off to chase after him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mike!" Sasha calls after Mike, but he continues walking down the steps and towards the shore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mike, wait! Why did your grandmother leave my mother money?" She asks as some tears began to fall down her face. Mike was running down the steps, and it was hard for Sasha to catch up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know. What do you want from me?" He replies hastily without turning back and quickens his pace. Mike was too confused with everything that he decided to run away instead of confronting Sasha. Sasha can feel her heartbreaking even more now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mike, please!" Mike stops moving. "All my life, there's been this huge unanswered question., and I don't want any more secrecy!" she cries out, and her voice begins to crack. She can feel tears now that began to blur her vision and some snot running down her nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike turns around to face Sasha ultimately after hearing her voice crack and the sadness in her voice. Although the only light source was moonlight, Mike could see the tears staining Sasha's face and her body shaking a bit. He felt guilty for making Sasha cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha was ready to ask the age-old question. "Are you my father?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I think so." Mike says immediately. He has all the pieces to the puzzle, except he sounded unsure. He looks at Sasha's face. The same face that has Hange it in and him. He is not running away from his problems. He looks at her with determination and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," she says softly that it was almost hard to hear it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha smiles and laughs with pure joy. More tears were running down her face, but it was tears of joy and not sadness. She felt relief rush into her body because she has now found her father—the man standing in front of her, Mike Zacharias.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles brightly at Mike. The smile Hange always had. "You know what comes next?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you're not telling me you have a twin sister, are you?" Mike asks lightheartedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha shakes her head and laughs lightly. She steps closer to Mike.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you give me away tomorrow?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Give you away?" Mike asks with a bit of perplex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! Our secret until the wedding." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike laughs. He has been on many adventures all of his life, and now life presented him with a new one. He may have missed the first 20 years of Sasha's life, but he was not going to lose more. Especially with something as big as his daughter's own wedding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mike smiles and opens his arms out for a hug. Sasha immediately runs in and gives him the biggest hug she's ever given.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. I will do it for you." He whispers and plants a small kiss on the crown of her head. After all, giving Sasha away tomorrow is the least he could do for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha smiles as she rests her head against Mike's chest (or more like her dad's chest). She felt a rush of emotions today from happiness, sadness, and fear. It did not matter to her now that Sasha found her dad and was not letting him go. She felt whole as the new father-daughter relationship began to form between the two. She finally has everything she could ever dream of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha was now experiencing another form of happiness. A form she was missing for 20 years.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>©: This is where I insert all rights reserved stuff. This story belongs to me. Do not modify or republish</p>
<p>- Big father reveal!!!!! 🥳<br/>- Yeah I know Moblit is the only guy at the bacholrette party, but I needed him to do something lol<br/>- Marie is now here!<br/>- Erwin’s dogs names are the names of Levi and Hange’s Japanese VA’s</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>